Can't Get Any Worse
by LiYaNa1995
Summary: After Sideswipe had been turned into a sparkling, the machine leaves another side-affect that the Autobots have to go through again. But do they even want to? Not like they have a choice anyway. Sideswipe acts as a 'big brother' but he MAY fail miserably.
1. Damn side affects

And here's the big sequel I was talking about in _Sideswipe's Sparkling Adventure_. I'm actually glad that you guys enjoyed that story, it's my first time of writing any cute and fluffy story. But in all honesty, I suck at writing romance.

I'm into said genre because I care less about boys but more on my brain. Once I'm in college only THEN I'll start blowing some love spells. Until then, let the boys linger around my side. I do have a few as friends and yes, lately they've been somewhat...affectionate. But I got too many homework to notice. Sorry guys! :P

Read and enjoy. This is gonna be a mess.

* * *

"All I ever did is save people's lives, cure whatever disease they get and THIS is how You repay me? Damn fucking fragging slag who twists the damn crappin' shit like his own stupid piece of bitch!"

Optimus had to cover Sunstreaker's audios from Ratchet's cursing/grumbling. Now he finally knew what his CMO is like if he's officially pissed off. Sideswipe seems to be looking at the medic with a huge grin and wide optics, apparently learning some new curse words and memorising every single thing.

"I think that's enough corruption for Sunstreaker's mind, don't you think Ratchet?" Optimus' voice cuts the medic's rant. Ratchet's helm turn towards his leader that gives him the impression of a hungry lion.

"Prime, I think his mind is already corrupted ever since he's born to this world," answered the medic hotly. Optimus nods his head slowly, a soft huff could be heard from his vocals.

"Still, I don't think it's necessary to corrupt him with more,"

"Prime, we're here to discuss how he managed to turn into this, not about fritzing his processor with obscenities that he had heard and said throughout his lifetime,"

Optimus seems to think about it for a second. "Point. Sideswipe, how did you say you saw him turn into a youngling?" ask the Prime to the snickering frontliner. Sideswipe turns his head to the leader, grin still on face.

"Hm? Oh, I didn't really _see _him turn into a youngling, I just woke up from recharge and I couldn't find Sunny anywhere. Thought he'd gone for his shift but I felt him in the washracks. When I walk in, he's already like...this,"

Sunstreaker huffed and crossed his arms, not exactly happy with the turn of events.

"Watchet...pwease tell me you can fix dis!" whine the yellow mechling in a squeaky voice. Sideswipe covered his mouth in attempt to hide his mirth but Sunstreaker gave him an adorably pouty-pout glare.

"It not funny!" screech the youngling.

"Is so, you should hear yourself Sunny. You make Starscream to shame with that shrill voice of yours," snickered the red twin. Sunstreaker narrowed his optics and let loose a string of obscenities in sparkling speech. Ratchet stared at the screeching yellow bot and lazily turn his attention to Optimus.

"What did I tell ya? Corrupted before time,"

Prime groaned.

888

"So dear brother of mine, where should we go? Oooh...let's get Prowl! I haven't prank him in _MONTHS_! Got this thingamajig I snatched from Wheeljack that I've been dying to try out!"

Sunstreaker huffed, ignoring his brother's prank rant. All that the yellow twin wants is an explanation on how he managed to turn into a youngling and something to turn him back. If he's not back in mech form soon, someone's gonna die!

"Siiideesss..." whine the youngling. Sideswipe perk up from his rant to look at his brother who's currently on his arms. Since Sunstreaker's legs are too short to keep up with the mechs, Sideswipe had agreed to carry him around.

"Huh? What is it?"

"I'm hungry..! Get energon?" chirp the youngling happily. His face lit up with a bright smile that Sideswipe rarely see often, not after Iacon had been destroyed and they joined the Autobots. The smile seems to put Sideswipe in a daze, he continues to walk, yes, but his mind is focussed on his brother's smile...until he collided painfully into the wall.

"Sides moron.." mumble the youngling. His brother had kept a firm grip so that Sunstreaker would stay out of the painful collision and saved himself the time to bitch about his paintjob.

"Yea yea..I'm a moron and couldn't keep my attention for more than five minutes while you're the smart-aft who thinks he's superior.." mumbled the red twin as he rubs his dented nasal with his free hand.

"Not an aft!" chirp the youngling angrily whilst banging his little fists at Sideswipe's helm. Not strong, but very uncomfortable. "Sides aft! Moron!"

"Ow, hey! Careful, my helmhorns are sensitive! Geez..I should ask Ratchet to disable that vocals of yours, they're so shrill!"

Sunstreaker wailed and start banging his grinning brother as hard as he could, but later on his energy depletes and he slump back on Sideswipe's shoulder completely out of breath. Sideswipe smiles and gently pats his brother's helm upon reaching the rec room.

"I'm gonna get us some energon, you stay here and don't run off," Sideswipe said in a sing-song voice whilst poking his brother's nasal playfully like how a nanny would. Sunstreaker whimpered and bats his brother's hand away with a pout.

"Hey Sides, glad to see ya back to normal," Smokescreen's voice was heard over the energon counter. Sideswipe perk his head up and grins at the diversionary strategist. "The betting pool's kinda small without you in it,"

"Heh, I bet it is. Have you forgotten who's the best gambler here?" Sideswipe boasted, placing a hand on his hip. Smokescreen snorted at the tone and went over to the frontliner's side.

"You're only lucky on most occasions. Why do you think we're partners?"

Sideswipe eyed his friend but he didn't say anything, except the trademark grin that's still on his face. "Yea well, I have to take care of my brother. Apparently Primus is still having fun with us," he jerk his thumb to the direction of the couch where Sunstreaker is sitting. Smokescreen's jaw drop to the floor.

"That's Sunstreaker? You're joking! NO WAY!"

"Oh yeah..like I said, Primus is still torturing us. I better give him this before he decide to screech again. Guy's worse than Screamer on a bad day,"

Smokescreen's jaws open and close like a goldfish out of water. Sideswipe pats the blue shoulders and went over to the couch where his brother is waiting for his ration.

"Hey Sunny! I got your-.. Sunny?" The frontliner is curious where his brother had gone to. A few moments ago he was on the couch but apparently not anymore.

"Sidey! Sidey! Sunny want those!" a squeaky voice suddenly came out of nowhere. Sideswipe place the two cubes on a table and went over to find where his brother may be hiding. When he walk over the dispenser, he nearly have a spark attack upon seeing his sibling holding an overdue high-grade.

The liquid bubbles around in its cube and the dark pink colour is almost purplish. The cube suddenly slip out of the youngling's hand and fell straight for the black and yellow helm, if it wasn't for Sideswipe shielding his brother on time, Sunstreaker would loose his vision permanently along with corrosion on his thin armour.

"Oh...ow.. What were you thinking Sunny? Those energon are poisoned and could kill you! I brought new and safe ones right there on the table!" Sideswipe grumble out. Sunstreaker blink up at him and screamed angrily.

"SIDEY MEANIE! MEANIE MEANIE **MEANIE! **Sunny want energon! Sidey not give Sunny!" the youngling's scream turn into crying in just a few short seconds that made a couple of bots cover their audios from the high decibel. Sideswipe had to cover his brother's mouth just to shut him.

"I have energon, see? It's got a picture of Optimus on the cube!" Sideswipe tried his best to calm the little mechling. He stumble over his own pedes to get to the table, a wailing Sunstreaker in between his arms like a bookfile.

"See? Nice, warm energon just for my bro," he laugh weakly, shaking the cube about. Sunstreaker quiet down and the red mech place his brother on the couch where Sunstreaker grabs the cube and drink it eagerly.

888

"Alright, since Ratchet said not to do any work for today, we can have fun. What do you wanna do?" ask the red mech hopefully. Usually younglings are fun to play with, but Sunstreaker's just a mech in a youngling's body. Maybe he doesn't want to play but Sideswipe kept hoping he would.

"M'sleepy..." slurr the youngling. Sideswipe's grin now replaced with a pout because of that but he complied, no way is he allowing Sunstreaker to cry next to his audios.

The red mech bounce his brother slightly in his arms, keeping the yellow youngling awake for the moment. "You're no fun. Why do you want to sleep anyway? It's the middle of the day!"

The whining went unheard for Sunstreaker as he's too sleepy to think anymore. Just then, Ratchet and Wheeljack walk into the rec room to find the twins. The two motioned Sideswipe to follow them.

"Shouldn't I put him in our room first?" ask the frontliner whilst holding his brother close. Both medic and engineer shook their head.

"Bring him along. I need to do a thorough scan on him to find out what had happened. If it's got anything to do with the aging process when we tried to change you, then Wheeljack can change the affects faster this time,"

"Though I can't promise anything. I still need to run over the diagnosis and it might take days, weeks or maybe even months," explained the engineer as he rub the back of his head.

"Knowing Sunny, he'd want to be in his real body pronto," Sideswipe points out. The yellow mechling twittered in his sleep and snuggle into his brother's chestplates more. The sensation from Sunstreaker's earfin tickled his frame and made Sideswipe bit his lip just to not giggle and wake his brother.

Ignoring the weird look from both older mech, they made their way to the medbay.

888

"I'm not sure what's wrong with him because my scans showed nothing abnormal," Ratchet points out. He'd taken multiple scans until Sunstreaker woke up from his naptime with an angry wail. Sideswipe had to throw him in the air gently and tickle his frame to make him calm.

"Without a full diagnosis, I can't re-construct the machine. I'm not taking any chances on playing with another bot's life. We nearly lost Sideswipe once, we're not going to loose Sunstreaker this time," Wheeljack huffed. The frontliner watch the duo back and forth, clearly not getting where they're at.

"Umm...can someone explain what had happened until I nearly died?"

"You nearly die on many occasions. Like there's one time while we're in battle, at a beach and when we wanted to change you back to your mech form. Decepticons tried to kill you on both said occasions but you can thank your maternal-programmed brother here for your rescue. He's the one babysitting you through those time,"

Sideswipe glance over to the sleeping youngling and back at the medic who simply nods. The frontliner couldn't believe it, he knew how protective Sunstreaker is but activating his maternal programming? That was something.

"So now I owe him? And the payment is I have to take care of him like what he did for me?" Sideswipe carefully state out. Ratchet shrugs a shoulder but a grin slowly crept up his face.

"Look at it this way, at least he's older and won't be too troublesome to take care of. When you were a sparkling, even _I _had trouble babysitting you,"

Wheeljack's earfins glowed brighter and he was staring at his friend in disbelief. Even Sideswipe is having a hard time taking that as a truth. Ratchet does NOT have trouble when it comes to his comrades, they practically bow down at his feet when in the medbay. Save a few of course..

"You had trouble with him? Wow.." Wheeljack whistled out. The CMO merely whap him upside the head earning just a hearty chuckle from the engineer. Sideswipe is completely at loss for words since Sunstreaker didn't have enough time to tell him the whole story. But last night's cuddle was nice, very nice.

"And you're looking dreamy because..?"

Ratchet's words cut his haze short and Sideswipe is back in the present. His brother is still on the berth and ignoring each of them by idly swaying his legs back and forth to see how fast they could go. Looking up at the two older mechs, Sideswipe can only blink confusedly.

"Oh.. Sunny didn't tell me the whole story on what happened. But I have to say, after you chased us out last night, he gave me one of the more reason why I'm lucky to have him as a brother, albeit his slightly evil nature and psychothic nature. I've never felt him hug me in quite a while,"

Ratchet and Wheeljack listened patiently, then look over to where the youngling is still rocking his legs by the berth's edge. Apparently Sunstreaker's nurture had put the red bot in a deep state, and they don't know whether it's good or bad.

"Take your brother out for now. I've done with the scans now I have to worry about him not blowing himself up," Ratchet grumpily shove the frontliner and his brother out of the door as Wheeljack bid goodbye for the both of them. Sideswipe could clearly see the machine's blueprints in the engineer's hand just before the door completely shuts.

"Sunny hate sitting like dis," mumble the youngling unhappily. He carefully made his way on to his brother's back and stand up on the mech's ahoulder. Making himself comfortable, the youngling finally sits down with his hands holding Sideswipe's helmhorns tightly so he wouldn't fall to the ground.

"Comfy yet?" snort the frontliner with a smile. Sunstreaker twittered and they both head over to a certain SIC's office. Sideswipe had told Prime not to tell anyone because he want to make the surprise on his own.

888

Prowl is sorting out datapads, as usual, Jazz had given his energon ration without knocking, as usual, Sideswipe is smirking at his door with a youngling on his shoulders...that's way off.

"Let me guess, something happened to Sunstreaker after you had been converted to your age resulting into what he is now, am I correct?" state the black and white calmly. His answer is another large grin.

"Wow, quick and sharp. That's out logical and smart second-in-command. I guess we took you for granted most of the time," grin the frontliner, not at all fazed by the sharp look of said SIC.

_You have no idea... _Prowl thought bitterly. "Spare me the flattery and just tell me what is it that you require, I'm very busy at the moment," adds the tactician stonily. Sunstreaker who's been poking his brother's horns doesn't seem to mind the world but it's Sideswipe that Prowl's a bit...twitchy.

"I just want to know, now that I'm a full mech again maybe I can get to my shift? But then again, who's gonna watch him?"

A doorwing twitched slightly. He's not going to watch another mechling, running the Ark is bad enough without adding more trouble with it. Prowl cycle in a deep breath as he composes himself. Wings tilted high above his shoulders and back straightening.

"I don't think I would volunteer. You see, after you changed form months ago, the other bots are struggling to cover both of yours and Sunstreaker's shifts and the result are badly written reports. If this keeps up, we'll be completely out of sync in case the next battle comes up. So I suggest you go to your shift while I _try _and arrange some sitters for your brother,"

Sideswipe couldn't believe it! Prowl actually wanted to help him in babysitting Sunstreaker, without his puppydog optics no less! How the universe finally look at his way.

"Thanks Prowl! Even after all those pranks I did years ago, you're still willing to help me! Now I _know _we took you for granted. No wonder Jazz likes to hang out with ya, when can I get back on shift?"

"Tomorrow, DON'T be late," Prowl narrowed his optics at the reminder. Sideswipe grins and left the office happily not knowing that the SIC is gripping his table leg so hard that the metal bends slightly. His memory chip ran over some of Sideswipe's pranks that made him squeeze the leg tighter leaving dents along with it.

888

"Sidey..Sunny bored.." whines the youngling as he swing both his legs and hitting his brother's shoulder plates in the process. The red mech is clearly not happy that he's a ride for the yellow mechling. But hey..a brother is still a brother.

"What do you want to do anyway? It's only three o'clock and that heat! I just can't go outside, it might melt me into a puddle of metal," answer Sideswipe as he gaze out the Ark's entrance.

The sun is blazing in the clear sky, the air is hot and dry, the ground are beginning to crack slightly and not a single bird is out flying or chirping on the branches. Sideswipe's cooling systems activates just by looking at the scenery.

"Pway wit water, it nice an' cool," chirp the youngling matter-of-factly. Sideswipe leer at him the best he can but his brother just ignore the look like he's immune to it.

"Yea..and then the others would think that I'm turning into you. I don't think so Sunny,"

The youngling pouts and demands to be put down. Sideswipe carefully holds him and gently lower the mechling. Once he's on the floor, Sunstreaker dash off outside in a split second as his brother is left to eat his dust, literally.

"SUNNY! Where are you going?" shriek the frontliner upon seeing his twin brother already a few meters ahead of him. Without having a second thought, Sideswipe sprinted off to get him back.

"Sunny bored! Wanna find something!" shouts the youngling happily. The little ball of energy just seem to bounce off Sideswipe's grasp and sprint off to a tree, or a bush or anything he could find in a dessert. Sideswipe's core temperature is already increasing because of the heat and his movements are slowing down until he has to stop completely to cool his circuits.

After a few moment, the youngling is nowhere to be found. Sideswipe walk over to every tree and every bush he could find but his brother is still hidden from view, and it's starting to make him feel worried.

"Sunny! Sunny! Can you hear me?" shouts the frontliner. He may not have the maternal programming but he still couldn't help but feel worried over his brother. All his life, Sunstreaker always treats him not as an equal, but as someone younger. Sure he loves his brother's company but at times, he wanted to feel 'older' and see how it feels.

He got his wish, and it sucks!

"Sidey..." a voice calls out. Sideswipe whips his head around to find where the source is. After searching for a moment, he finally sees his brother under a shady tree and looking quite tired.

"Told ya not to run off," snort the red Lamborghini. Sunstreaker pouts and stick his glossa out whilst huffing in annoyance. He clearly shows that he's tired but pretending not to. Sideswipe knew it immediately and gently scoop his yellow brother up and placing him on his shoulders.

"Don't try to be tough, I know you're no longer bored. You're exhausted but you won't show it," grins the frontliner cheerfully. "Let's get inside, I think my tyres are melting,"

888

Later that night as others are already retreating to their quarters, Sideswipe is still drinking some mild high grade before turning off for the night with Sunstreaker already asleep on his helm. The others who are still awake to watch some late night movies are looking at him with curious optics.

"How the world works in mysterious ways.." Leanna sound off. She and Jeazmyne are staying up for a horror show with Jazz, Bluestreak, Beachcomber and Hound. The mechs are snickering at him and the sleeping mechling happily dozing off without a care in the world.

"I wonder how things are gonna work out this time," Jeazmyne pipes up. Her powerful camera are ready to snap some pictures for future use. Sideswipe finishes his cube and Jeazmyne starts to click her camera furiously.

"If I were you, I wouldn't pose so much, she IS a pro if you had forgotten," Hound reminds the frontliner with a smile. Sideswipe replies with a grin of his own.

"Of course I remember! I just want Sunny to see these pictures once he's back to normal and sound off his opinions on them,"

"Pay up if you want 'em, I'm not giving these off for free," Jeazmyne snaps back. Sideswipe seems impressed with her trading payment. He croush down to take a look at her.

"You and I are gonna be some of the beast dealers Cybertron and Earth has to offer kid. But fine, whatever," he then stood up to his full height. "I better put the tyke to bed, wouldn't want him to screech our audios off,"

With a wave, he went out of the room towards their shared quarters. Sideswipe punches in the code and step in, adjusting the light to be very dim.

"Well Sunny, I'm gonna cuddle you 'till you can't breath!" he whispers giddily. The youngling said something in his sleep and turn away from Sideswipe. "You're sleeping with me tonight,"

Sideswipe pile up the pillows and blankets so both of them could get comfy before placing his brother gently and climbing up. He twist around to get a pillow and his brother between all those blankets before finally setting in for the night

* * *

I hope this is as good as the previous story because I really am getting busier with work this year. Had to squeeze everything in so I could post it fast. Got 10 subjects I have to study just to pass a simple freakin' exam so I wouldn't change class and loose the science stream.

DAMN YOU EXAM!

That's all I got for now, reviews are welcomed and ideas will be accepted. Anything to make Sideswipe's (or Sunny's babysitters) life a misery is OK by me.


	2. I wanna bite you!

Ya know...now that I think of it, 'Sidey' really does sound like a girl's name. Sidey, Sandy...very feminine, but I'll just stick to it anyway. Kind of like how I call these twins at school Adam and Andrew as 'Adina' and 'Angel'. From what I heard, that's what their mother would name them if they're girls. They had a little brotherly banter in my class and the thing just...slip out from Andrew's mouth when he teased his brother.

Talk about a moment of awkwardness.

Say...any of you know how to post drawings in dA? I want to ask any of you to draw _Sideswipe's sparkling adventure _for me and post it there. I'd do it myself but I don't know how to draw robots. I only do anime.. Pretty please? Anyone?

* * *

Sideswipe groggily wakes up from his recharge at six in the morning feeling rather warm around his face. He couldn't put a finger on it at first but then he realises that his vision is dark even though he's awake. His door suddenly hisses open to reveal a bemused tactician.

"Sideswipe! I thought I told you not to be late! Why are you-...? Is that Sunstreaker? Recharging on your face?"

"No wonder it's so dark and warm here.." mutter Sideswipe. He carefully extract his brother so he wouldn't be awaken but the youngling's optics are already open and looking straight at him unblinkingly. Sideswipe's own optics widen in surprise.

"SIDEY!" squeals the youngling. Sunstreaker then suddenly lurch forward and clung onto his brother's face in a death grip. The red Lambo is so surprised that he accidently bash his helm to the wall and rolling around on his back to pry the little fingers from his helmhorns. Prowl still stood there by the doorway and secretly recording the whole thing for future use.

888

"Okay Sunny, your big brother's gonna go for his shift and he wants you to be a nice little bot. Can you do that?" Sideswipe said in an amusedly stern tone. The youngling narrows his optics and pound the frontliner's nasal until it throbs in pain causing Sideswipe to reel back and massaging it.

"Sidey meanie! Sunny wanna go an' pway wit' Autobot an' not care 'bout Sidey! Sidey no fun!" chirp the youngling with a huff. Sideswipe's optic twitched a little and scoops the mechling up causing him to twitter and click in annoyance.

"Hey! _I'm _the older twin right now therefore _I _deserve more credit than this. You're just a youngling who only knows how to play and being a nuisance,"

Oh..that does it for said youngling. Sunstreaker was known for his terrible temper and cold attitude when he's a mech but as a youngling, his emotions get easily touched and he'd have a breakdown if whatever or whoever's upsetting him doesn't stop. And right now, Sideswipe is teasing him to no end.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" wail the youngling loudly. Sideswipe cringe and tune his audios down to save them from being exploded. They are just a few feet away from the rec room and Sideswipe is NOT going to loose his sense of hearing before he can start his first shift in a few months. Prowl had left Hound free for babysitting the youngling and the tracker is waiting for them in the rec room.

"Okay okay, I'm sorry! Tell you what, after my shift, we can make some energon treat and you can eat as much as you want. Or, we could paint some pictures and you can show off your artsy skill," cooes the warrior at the youngling.

Sunstreaker immediately quiet down and nods slowly. His sniffs could be heard softly and his optics are still glassy with tears that Sideswipe had to wipe off with a finger. Smiling happily, the red mech nuzzle Sunstreaker's cheek-plate and place him on his shoulders as they made their way to the rec room.

888

"Hey Hound, thanks for agreeing to take care of him. I hope it's not too troublesome," Sideswipe chided. The tracker wave him off like it's no big deal.

"Don't worry about it Sides, I know a lot about younglings to understand how they can act most of the time," grin the green jeep. Sideswipe let out a relief sigh and wave off at the two of them. Checking his chronometer and cursing slightly, Sideswipe thank Hound again and ran off towards the monitor room.

Hound turn his attention to the youngling and nearly had a spark attack to find him nowhere in his line of sight. The tracker starts to feel nervous and the feeling of dread climbing up his spinal strut. Sideswipe had trusted Sunstreaker to him in less than a minute and he's already lost him!

'Eh? Where did he go? Sideswipe is going to _kill _me!' thought the tracker frantically as he search through the entire rec room, overturning chairs and tables as well as peeking behind any nook and crannies and searching under every console in the rec room. Huffing in annoyance, Hound activates his heat-seeking vision.

Looking around on the floor, a satisfied smirk make its way onto Hound's faceplate when he detect a small pede-like heat residue that belongs to Sunstreaker. Tracking it, he follows the signature to where the youngling is currently at.

After going around in circles, Hound finally found the youngling under a desk. It might look a bit comical to see a pair of little yellow legs wriggling in the air as the owner tries to free himself. Hound surpress a laughter so he wouldn't hurt the youngling's feelings. He had heard what happened just outside the rec room, and he's not going to do the same mistake.

"Sunstreaker, what are you doing? How did you get under there?" ask the tracker with a smile as he gently pull the little mech out. Sunstreaker's armour is all dusty and covered with dirt and...things you could find under a desk that's never been cleaned for years.

"Hound! Sunny found thingy!" squeak the youngling. His hand is holding something that is shielded from Hound's view. Whatever it is, Hound guesses that it's electric pink and glowing dimly.

"What is it?" he ask. The youngling reveals the glowing ball and Hound immediately knew what it is and who owns it. "Sunstreaker, let's bring that to Perceptor,"

"But why? Sunny found ball, Sunny want it," whines the youngling as he cover the ball back with his palm and pull it closer to him, not letting go of his new toy. Hound crouch down so that their optics are the same level.

"Perceptor's been looking for it. I'm sure whatever Percy invented, no other bots should have it, it might be dangerous," Hound explains gently without a hint of impatience. Sunstreaker just stare at him with big, shining optics. Even without the puppydog look, he could melt even the coldest spark or heart by just staring at them with an innocent smile. Hound had to use his ENTIRE will not to give up.

"Give Pewcy ball?" chirp the mechling with uncertainty. Hound smiles and pats the youngling's head before standing up to full height.

"That's a good mech. Come on, I'm sure he'll be thrilled to have it back,"

Despite Hound's gentle words, Sunstreaker couldn't help but wanting to keep the interesting glowing ball. As Hound place him on his shoulders, the mechling bounce the thing in his hands to see what it can really do. Apparently he notices that the ball is very elastic, and it's got some weird smokey thing inside.

"Oohh..." whisper the youngling in fascination. He stretches the thing back and forth until the ball's fixed round shape can now be easily changed into whatever shape the youngling desire. He made it into a semi-circle, kidney-shaped, long bean-shaped and so forth. But what neither of them realises is that the ball is releasing the inside smoke through a miniature hole that Sunstreaker accidently tear apart.

After a couple of feet away from the rec room and still a long journey to Perceptor's lab, Hound smell something weird just above his head. "Sunstreaker? What are you doing?" ask the tracker to make sure the youngling is fine.

"Playing.." came the squeaky answer. Hound suspect something isn't going right. Stopping in his tracks, the jeep carefully extract the youngling from his helm and had a nasty shock when he sees the condition Perceptor's weird ball is in.

"Oh boy...I thought I told you not to do anything to it," Hound reminded. The youngling simply narrow his optics and hold the ball closerr while at the same time squeazing it tightly. Hound's optics widen in horror when the ball suddenly explodes in the youngling's hand and the entire corridor is filled with pink smoke.

His first instinct is to grab Sunstreaker and protect him from whatever effect the smoke has to give and to take him away as far as possible. Once he got the youngling safe in his arms, he scramble over his pedes to return to the rec room. As the smoke continues to fill the air, it also drops visibility to zero. Hound is running blindly but he still won't give up.

Activating his infra-red sensors, Hound manage to see past the smoke and dive head first into the rec room, turn around and close the door with a huff as the smoke clogs his ventilation system. If that could happen to a mech, how can a youngling's system react to that smoke. Placing Sunstreaker on the couch, he was met by a pair of optics looking right back at him in annoyance.

"Sunstreaker? Are you alright?" ask the tracker as he inspects every inch of the youngling's frame. Said youngling looks down at his hands to find his missing glowy toy. When he couldn't find it, all Pit break loose.

"SUNNY WANT **GLOWY BALL**! Hound take Sunny ball!" screech the yellow mechling at the top of his vocalizers. Then, he did the unthinkable. The youngling actually jumped onto Hound's face and biting his helmhorns while scurrying all over the tracker's frame to avoid being captured. Hound is abashed at the youngling's speed and grace when he jumped off of his helm down to the floor before climbing back up again.

When he said he'd babysit, this is _not _what he had thought would be.

"Sunstreaker! OW! Stop biting my arm!"

Hound yelped when Sunstreaker managed to cling onto his leg and biting the wires there. Hound tried to pry the youngling off but Sunstreaker has him in a death grip and practically not letting go in the next few hours.

888

"Can't you help me?"

"That depends, how did _this _happen anyway?"

"Even I can't explain that myself... Shouldn't you call Perceptor?"

"Done that, I'm telling you he's not happy. Pit, _I'm _not happy! You're not pulling my gyros are ya? 'Cause if you are I'll turn you into something so horrible that you might be scarred for life!"

Hound went silent. Ratchet continues to stare at him sharply and the source of growling on his helm. It seems that Sunstreaker's fingers are digging into Hound's cheekplate, leaving some indications and his dentas are baring on Hound's helm. The poor tracker have various dents and scratches on his frame because of the mini-devil.

"No Ratchet...I'm just here to ask your help removing him from me, my entire frame hurts.."

The CMO snorted and walk over beside Hound and carefully holds the youngling. But apparently Sunstreaker decide to be a virus and bit Ratchet's arm without pulling back. Instead, he dangles there like a sloth. Ratchet had to bit his mouthplate to stop himself from yelling in pain.

"Great, now I need help removing him. You should've just store that ball in subspace," leer the medic. Hound merely rub his sore helm and return an equally frust looking sneer.

"I would but no matter what kind of action I would've taken, the result would pretty much be the same wouldn't it?" sneer the tracker as he sat down on one of the medical berth. Ratchet yanks the youngling off his arm by one of his legs, dangling Sunstreaker upside down. The youngling still refuse to back down and sway about to get any of the mech's limb into his mouth.

"Will you stay put! I've never seen a youngling so crazy before you came along!" growls the medic. Sunstreaker twitters and clicks in annoyance but when Ratchet gave him a look so terrifying, the youngling immediately shuts up and behave better than an angel.

"I need to learn that from you..." mutters Hound. Ratchet look awfully pleased with himself as he deposits Sunstreaker on another medical berth and turn his attention to Hound and his condition.

"After you live with rough-housers for centuries, you get to pick up a few things. That, and he's constantly annoying," answers the medic as he repair the various dents all over Hound's arms, legs and helm. Nearly an hour later, Ratchet is finally finished with his work. Hound inspects the places where the dents are suppose to be. Ratchet did an excellent job..

"Thanks Ratchet. I better take him back, no matter how annoying he is, I still have to keep my promise with Sideswipe. Wouldn't want him to drop and die when he notice that I'm not with his brother,"

"I prefer him to drop and die, that way I can use his shell as an example of stupidity for the next generation,"

Hound back away a few meters from the oddly calm CMO and made a grab for Sunstreaker before fleeing the medic's lair towards his quarters. _Note to Hound.. _he thought bitterly, _Ratchet is one messed up medic, do not be stupid in front of him.._

888

"I need to get some paint, stay here, got that?"

As Hound went off towards his cabinet, Sunstreaker huffs and inspect the tracker's room. It's filled with potted plants and other Earthy minerals like rocks, soil and even a cage with a songbird inside. The smell is Earthy too, like being in a tropical rainforest. Sunstreaker couldn't stop staring at the tracker's window that's slightly covered with vines and the light passing through the spaces between them. In short, Hound's quarters is enchanting.

"How do you like the room? The humans helped me decorate it," came Hound's sudden voice. Sunstreaker snaps his attention to the tracker and saw him holding a few cans of paint and a cloth. "I'm really that much of a diva like Tracks, but I do like some shine,"

"Paint! Sunny want paint!" chirp the youngling as he reach out with tentative fingers. Hound place the cans on a rack and sat down beside Sunstreaker on the berth.

"Why would you want them? I thought you always said green would clash with yellow and is a horrible combination," Hound questioned him. Sunstreaker however, isn't listening to Hound but kept telling he wants the paint. When the tracker still won't give him what he wants, the youngling screeched.

"SUNNY WANT PAINT!"

"Alright! Alright, I'll give you some. Demanding aren't you? Why do you want them anyway? Not like you'll be painting yourself," mutter the tracker as he gave some seaweed green paint can to the eager youngling. Sunstreaker squeals in delight and dip a finger into the can. Wiping off the excess paint, he then starts to fingerpaint all over Hound's berth.

"WHAT are you doing? This is a berth to sleep on not a canvass!" Hound quickly grabs Sunstreaker's little hips and pull him up to glare at him, but the youngling simply smiles like he didn't do anything wrong.

"Sunny paint twees, on window," chirp the youngling happily as he points to the vine-covered window. Hound look over to where the finger is pointing and the green lines on his berth. Carefully, the tracker set the sparkling down and smile warmly at him.

"I think that would be nice, I can paint the ground with some brown paint. Maybe I still have them.." as Hound went over to ransack his storage room, the youngling is painting happily on the berth and knocking everything on it to the floor. When he's done with the multiple green lines, Sunstreaker uses his thumb to do the leaves by streaking it across the vine and just finishing it when Hound returns with the brown paint.

"WOW! Now **that **is art. I didn't know you could paint Sunstreaker," Hound points out in astonishment. He place the can down to observe the youngling's work. It's a little rough around the edges but it definately shows the vines and the leaves are a bit round because of the youngling's thumb, but Hound couldn't do it any better himself.

"Do gwound, put paint the'e," instruct the youngling. Hound couldn't believe that he's actually smearing brown paint on his berth and being _instructed _by a youngling no less! He'd have to talk to Sideswipe about this..

888

"I have to say...that was great. I have _got _to ask Sideswipe about your painting skills. Looks like we've burnt the whole day off and your brother might want to get you back. Let's clean you up,"

Hound picks the youngling up and place him on his shoulders. He'd learnt that Sunstreaker likes to be carried that way because the youngling prefers to be in high places where he could see where his carrier is taking him.

"Want bath...paint icky..." murmur the youngling as he poke a few paint splotch on his frame. As a mech, Sunstreaker always take priorty on his paintjob most, but now that he's a mere youngling, he just prefer to stay clean, not shiny since a young Cybertronian's armour is always a bit dull because it doesn't fully harden yet to give that sun-reflecting shine.

Hound gave a soft chuckle and enters his private washracks. "Yes..even I have to agree with you on that. Which is why we tend to use polish and wax, but I'd rather not do that to you, wouldn't want to scrape your entire frame off,"

For the next few minutes, Hound busies himself by cleaning both the youngling's frame and his own. Once he's satisfied that they're clean, Hound took Sunstreaker out towards the rec room for some energon.

888

"Hound! Where have you been, I thought you've abducted him," came Sideswipe's voice from the couch. Hound grins when the red Lambo abandons his show and went straight for him to get the youngling.

"I prefer not to abduct him. Mech's cause a lot more trouble now rather when he's a full grown. Does he always have sharp dentas and claws?" Hound couldn't help but be curious. Sideswipe plucks his brother off of the tracker and registered the question for a moment.

"Yeah, got that design from our creator. We don't know much about him but we do know that Sunny got his attitude. Strangely, our carrier is really kind,"

"My guess is that your attitudes are split between the both of you. If you're one mech, your emotions would be stable enough, but since you got the friendlier trait, your brother would probably have the...not so friendly trait.." Hound points out.

"I suppose, but I still wouldn't have it any other way," replied the Lamborghini. Just as he's about to walk away, Hound pulls him back closer.

"One more...is he always talented in painting?"

Sideswipe didn't answer for a while and even ignoring Sunstreaker's continuous biting and poking on his helm. At first Hound notices that Sideswipe's posture tensed up slightly but later on relaxes and gave a sigh.

"Yeah, he's a genius at it. He was once the greatest artist on Cybertron but only 'Bots from the Towers know his work. Sunny loves to paint even when he's around this age.."

Hound got his answers, now he just needs to confirm them with Mirage in the morning. Bidding goodbye to the brother's Hound went off for his energon ration before returning to his quarters for a decent recharge. Sideswipe too returns to their shared quarters after a long day in front of the screens.

888

"Well, how's about we get ourselves some good 'ol recharge huh? I can sing for ya if ya want," grins the red Lamborghini to his blankly staring brother. Sunstreaker somehow, doesn't seem excited to hear his sibling singing.

"You are my sunshine...my only sunshine.. You make me haaappppyyyy...when skies are grey..."

As Sideswipe continues to sing in a horribly off-tune kind of way, he completely misses how Sunstreaker is scowling and grabbing the red mech's pranking datapad. Before Sideswipe could comprehend what happened, he got hit by the datapad and was sent tumbling to the ground. Sunstreaker's mischevious laughter was heard afterwards.

"Sidey mowon..! Bad voice," said the youngling between laughs. Sunstreaker grabs his blanket and his pillow without even stopping his mirth. Sideswipe picks himself from the floor and scowl at his brother. Eventually, Sunstreaker's laughter died down and is replaced by soft humming of his internals indicating that he's finally asleep.

Sideswipe too climb onto the berth next to the youngling and power down for the night.

* * *

How'd you like that? We get to see Sunny's first ministration on Hound. I honestly don't know who to choose but inspiration comes when my friends act like monkeys hyped on sugar, and that's almost everyday. I have a few bots listed down but I don't know how to torture them..hmm..

We got:..

Bumblebee  
Blades  
Cliffjumper  
Huffer maybe..  
and of course...Optimus himself.

Boy oh boy do I want to make Prime's life a hell when it's his turn. Don't know when, but it'll come. And some Decepticon actions on later chapters. Those Seekers are gonna be hiding when Sunny gets through with them.

So please, do leave some reviews and tell me what'cha think?


	3. Gears CAN'T babysit

My sweet-16 went _flawlessly_ and awesomely the day after I post the previous chapter. My entire classmates sang 'Happy Birthday' to me in the middle of class (the teacher is a lot of fun, she didn't really mind and even wish me as well), my class monitor treats me ice-cream and his girlfriend literally jumps and hug me, my Facebook wall is filled with warm birthday wishes and friends gave me present...

This is what it means to have a 'sweet-sixteen'.

* * *

"How many times do I have to repeat myself? Red's processor chip is _**NOT **_to be played with! Have you completely lost your mind to just do that prank on him?" roared a certain CMO.

Sideswipe is situated on a medberth in front of the medic looking very glum and slightly guilty. Sunstreaker is with First Aid on the other side of the medbay playing with some of the simple medical equipments and not even caring that his sibling is having a mouthful being thrown at him. The CMO's assistance doesn't even look reluctant, in fact the Protectobot actually enjoys his time with the youngling.

"But-.." Sideswipe opens his mouth to defend himself but the medic would have none of it. He just step forward and practically looms over the Lamborghini. Posture clearly saying 'talk and I'll kill you'.

"You uploaded some sort of video into the monitors. Let Red Alert press a weird pop-up that you practically installed and scare him to the Pits and back! Poor bot glitched on the spot when that 'ghost' pops up in front of his screen and _shrieks _at his face,"

"In my defense, I used that trick before with the 'ghost car' thing. Not my fault that he didn't remember it," mumble the frontliner. Ratchet groans and went over to the next berth where their security director is laying unconscious. A few tweaks on his cranium and Red is back online.

"Rest first, I'll check you in a minute," orders Ratchet. Since the SD's processor is too hazy to think, he nods weakly and power down his optics just as Ratchet gave Sideswipe the 'Unmaker' look which made the Lambo shrink down under his gaze.

"I've called Prowl to take you down to the brig. You stay there and think on what you've done, got that?"

Sideswipe blink his optics in astonishment. Surely Ratchet can't be serious... "Ratchet.. Are you for real? It's just one harmless prank,"

"Either let Prowl handle the punishments or you can let Red do the job. My guess is that he's probably going to bore you in front of the screens for a triple shift. Your choice Sideswipe, brig, or boredom,"

The red Lambo went over the thought for a moment. Him and monitors are never a good combination, triple shift and he might be an empty shell in front of those consoles and Red would just left him there as a trophy. Brig sounds better...

"Alright..I'll take the brig. But who's gonna watch Sunny?" ask the hellion when he peeks over the medic's shoulders to see First Aid being a patient to a happily poking Sunstreaker. Both of them look content enough without bothering the world. "I can't take him with me,"

Even Ratchet turns around to register the scene. "And both First Aid and I aren't available to younglingsit that menace," he said. The medic seems to be in a deep thought for a moment but came up with nothing. "I'll just call Prowl and hand that Pit-spawn to him. He'll know what to do or who to assign for younglingsit,"

"I pity the next mech who's gonna be his sitter...Hound's day didn't go on the smooth lane yesterday.." Sideswipe murmured. Ratchet snorts and went over to check on Red Alert's vitals just as Prowl steps in. His posture seems to be a bit rigid when he sees the SD on the mediberth and Sideswipe sheepishly grinning at him.

"Let's go Sideswipe, before I leave you in Red Alert's hands,"

"Before you do, take that brat along with you. I don't want him to make a fuss in my medbay and turn First Aid into a sculpture," Ratchet said without even looking from his attention on Red. First Aid walk over to the SIC and hands over the yellow mechling to Sideswipe who took him into his arms with a happy smile.

"I'll find someone to take care of him," said the Datsun. Sideswipe trudge along behind him with Sunstreaker playing with his neck wires.

888

After locking Sideswipe inside his cell, Prowl returns to his office with Sunstreaker in his arms. The youngling is still a bit sleepy and he didn't make a big fuss but when the clock strikes ten, he starts to show his usual scowl and is now throwing a tantrum to get away from boring datapads and into the fun of the rec room. Prowl had to tune his audios down so it wouldn't burst under the assault.

Reaching the rec room, Prowl could see Gears and Cliffjumper talking about whatever it is that they always talk about. The SIC has much more important things for him in his office.

"Gears, could you watch over him today? I will relieve you of your duty," said the stoic Datsun. Gears' optics went wide when he sees the youngling twittering around the rec room to satisfy his curiousity.

"You're joking...right?" ask the minibot, his optics clearly twitching at the thought. Cliffjumper rose from his seat and made a hasty goodbye to his friend and ran out of the room, leaving Gears to deal with his fate. "I can't take care of that...that..._Pit-spawn_! You're joking!"

"I am not. Since Sideswipe is in the brig and everyone else are occupied, besides you, I think this would be a fortunate time for you to adjust yourself with a youngling, until the end of the day Gears,"

With that, Prowl turned around without a backward glance and returns ro his office. Gears sat there, completely horrified and flabbergasted while Sunstreaker walk over to his foot and wave a childish goodbye to the tactician...and turn his attention to the minibot.

"You name Gea's, wight?" chirp the little mechling. Gears' head slowly turn towards the sourxe of the voice with a twitchy optic.

"No. I mean..yes! But it's pronounced 'Gears', got that?"

Sunstreaker paid no attention to the minibot and toddle off to find at least something to cure his boredome. Gears sulked on his chair whilst keeping an optic on the yellow mechling. He didn't want to younglingsit him, he and Sunstreaker doesn't even get along well in the first place and if it wasn't for Prowl ordering him and freeing him from the damage patrol gives, he'd stab that mechling on the back the minute Prowl left.

"Wec woom bowing..Sunny want out," mutter the little mech. He cautiously look behind him to make sure that Gears isn't giving his full attention on him before slipping out of the rec room.

The minibot groans on his seat and push himself upright to get the youngling. "Alright kid, let's go somewhere, I think I'll rust from boredome if this goes on.." Scanning the room, Gears finally notice that Sunstreaker is missing. "Great...just what I need.." grumble the mech.

888

Sunstreaker continues to wander into the hallways to find his brother and escape from Gears. The moment Prowl assigned him as a sitter, Sunstreaker could already tell that mech means problem from the beginning. Without knowing which way to go, Sunstreaker just followed Sideswipe's end of the bond. He doesn't really know how to use it, he just knows how to follow it, so to the brig he went.

The staircase leading to the Ark's lower deck which also searves the brig is far too dull for the youngling, so he decided to hop from one stair to the other and cackle with glee. Sideswipe, who's been huffing around on the small berth, heard the soft noise from the stairs. He guessed Jazz since there's no one else who's got lighter footsteps than him other than Prowl, but the SIC would probably bury his nose into a stack of datapads until next year comes around and finally taking a break.

"Sunny? What are you doing here?" ask a surprised Sideswipe. The youngling trudge over to his brother and cock his head to the side.

"What Sidey doing?" squeaks the little mech. Sideswipe snorts and went over to the bars.

"This is what I call, 'the evils of our second-in-command'. I'm telling ya Sunny, I bet ol' Screamer would lose whatever sanity he's got left right in this cell because our ever pricky tactician wouldn't put any good videos or tv for us to pass the time," grumbles the frontliner. Sunstreaker reach out an arm and beckon his brother to step closer.

"What is it?" Just as his nasal bumped onto Sunstreaker's arms, the youngling lightfully smack it. His actions left Sideswipe dumbfounded and a gentle grin crept on his face. "Cheering me up don'cha?"

"Sidey got nothin' to do, Sunny keep company but Powl would blow his head if see Sunny here. Sidey have fun now," with another pat on the red mech's nasal, Sunstreaker went off leaving his brother alone in the brig.

888

"Gea's! Where been?" shouts a squeaky voice. Gears spun around only to reveal his forehelm being slightly dented along with his nasal ridge. Sunstreaker giggled childishly when he sees the minibot's face.

"Don't you laugh you little runt! This is what happened when you ran off and I collide with Ratchet!" fumes the minibot as he advances towards the youngling menacingly. Sunstreaker simply stuck his glossa out and made some obnoxious sound just to taunt the frazzled mech.

"Gea's got bang fwom Watchet! Hahaha!" laughed the minimech. Just as Gears is about to grab him, the youngling jumps out of his way and ran off with a cackle. Gears growls and went up after him, screaming death threats all the way.

"When I get my hands on you, you'll be wishing that Megatron would have mercy on you!" he shouts. Sunstreaker darts over to the central control room where Optimus is sorting through some datapads to be uploaded into the console, when he heard the door whooshed open and frantic footsteps could be heard. Turning around, he's not prepared to see what he didn't expect.

Gears continues to chase the cackling mechling around Prime's foot only to stop and seethe when Sunstreaker clung on to one of said legs. Optimus can only stare at his fellow Autobot.

"Can I help you with something, Gears?"

"Yeah, would you so kindly hand over that brat to me so I can dismember his limbs one at a time and throw them in the dumpsite?" all but growl the minibot. Optimus place the datapad on the console and pry Sunstreaker from his foot only to have some of his armour being yanked along when the youngling refuses to let go. He had to bit down the hiss that tries to escape his vocals.

"Now now, Sunstreaker. Be nice to Gears, you'll just have to put up with him until Sideswipe gets out from the brig," cooed the leader. Sunstreaker chucked the metal plating to the floor and huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Take Sidey out now," murmurs the little mech, still keeping the pout on his face. Optimus can only sigh and shook his head.

"You know very well that he needs to learn his lesson before he could be released. Pranking Red Alert until he glitches is never a good thing least he wants to suffer Ratchet's wrath," Optimus said with a tint of humour in his voice.

"Oh? Pwank Weddy not good? Weddy get sca'ed?" squeaks the youngling now that his attention turns to the security director's paranoid processor chip.

"That's right. Red can get scared and he'll just...drop like a stone," explained the red and blue truck. Gears, who's been watching the scene, thought maybe it's best to leave the youngling with Prime, obviously he likes him. Just as he was about to turn around and leave, Sunstreaker made a comment.

"Weddy a wuss? Why he be secuwity diwecto.." Gears laughed at that snarky comment and had to agree with the youngling once he regains his composure after laughing too much that nearly made him wheeze.

"I agree with the squirt. Red can be quite the paranoid mech that he wouldn't even allow a cat inside. Remember what happened to Anna's cat?" reminded Gears in a low tone. Optimus groans at the memory.

Carly's friend, Leanna once visited the Ark along with her black and white cat. Unfortunately she lost track of it not a few hours later, upon investigation, Jazz had found out that Red sent the poor creature to fend for itself in the desert. Leanna screamed profanities at the SD the entire day with additional tears.

"I have to admit that Red can be...over exaggerating once in a while but he's dedicated his whole carrier to protect us from Decepticons. He's one of the sharpest Security Director I've ever seen,"

"Sharpest and most paranoid," grunts Gears as he lean on to the doorway. Sunstreaker decides that he's heard enough about Red and wanted down. Optimus gently place the youngling on the floor and straightened his posture.

"That too. I suggest you go about your business you two, I have a lot to do right now," he shooed them out and closes the door. Once the duo step out, Sunstreaker resumes to tease Gears about his face which results in another chase across the Ark.

888

"This time, you're not going anywhere brat," grins a sadistic looking Gears. He had managed to capture Sunstreaker when the youngling fell over his own foot and now Sunstreaker is a screaming and screeching bundle in Gears' arms.

"Gears! Mute that youngling before I shove him into Megatron's cannon!" came Ironhide's roaring voice. The minibot spun around on his heels and nearly yelp in terror when the mech looms over him. "Care ta tell me why he's in yer mercy?"

"Because he's been nothing but a brat. Sure I'm glad I didn't have to go for patrol but now that I think of it, I'd rather choose that than taking care of _him_. How's about we switch?" grins the minibot as he held the youngling in front of him.

Sunstreaker simply stare at the red mech with angry pout. His body curled up into a ball and if looks could kill, Ironhide would die from the extreme cuteness that Sunstreaker didn't even know he has. Ironhide simply snorts when the youngling snarls at him.

"Thanks fer the offer kid, but I'm gonna stick ta target practice where ah can stick some guns into some Decepticreep's aft," he grins. Gears wasn't too happy when he heard this, but he's not backing down without a fight.

"C'mon 'Hide, he can really keep ya on the line, makes ya sharp and with all those chases, really keep your processor running," Gears reasoned whilst flexing his free arm. Sunstreaker has had enough of Gears shaking him slightly towards the older mech like a prize so he reach up and clawed the fingers.

Gears hisses in pain and drops the youngling to which Sunstreaker quickly went over to one of Ironhide's leg and bit at him. What he didn't know is that his armour is one of the toughest and when he bit down, his dentas felt like breaking into pieces. Sunstreaker released his jaws from the pristine armoury and starts to whimper when he felt his jaws creaking slightly.

"Ah frag...Ratchet's not gonna like this.." mutters Ironhide. He quickly grabs Gears and carried Sunstreaker towards the medbay. "Let's go the both of you, the faster we get this over with, the faster we get to run away from that murderous medic,"

"WHAT? I'm not the one who made him bite you! Let go of me before I pound you so hard that your armour would be nothing but dust!" screech the minibot as he thrash about in Ironhide's grip.

"Hah! Like that'll happen. All I have to do is hold you an arm's length by your head, not so tough then knowing you can't reach me. Plus, you _really _want to pick a fight after I just got back from the armoury and my subspace is filled with weapons that you've been dreaming to use?" Gears went silent at that.

"Whatever. But why bring me? It's not like I did something, the kid just went crazy," Gears point out and letting himself being dragged across the hallway. Ironhide snorts and hold the youngling closer.

"He bit you and the result would be what happened just now. Ya know Ratchet's not gonna miss a single thing, he'll ask how'd this happen and we can't lie either, that mech's like a walking lie detector!"

"Yea...no doubts there. We're gonna meet our deaths aren't we?" sighs the minibot. Ironhide didn't say a word and the only noise is Sunstreaker's soft whimpers of pain.

888

"Honestly, how hard is it to take care of a simple youngling?" snorts the medic after he delivers a painful dose of his infamous wrench towards the two mechs. Sunstreaker still whimpers in pain and quiet sobs now accompany said whimpers.

"You say that now but wait 'till you _actually _take care of him! See if you're still talking tough then!" Gears snarls out. Both he and Ironhide had been immediately struck by the medic's wrench the moment they step into the medbay, apparently Ratchet's not having a happy mood today..

"I have no time to watch over him if you must know. It's the lot like you who are always making my supplies run dry without even having a battle with the 'Cons! Whether it be by your recklessness in doing something or by your own stupidity!" Ratchet growls back. Ironhide is on neither of their side, he actually prefers to stay out of the way when the CMO's this pissed.

"Ratchet...maybe I can take over the medbay for a while..?" First Aid suddenly spoke up. The medic whip his head around to stare speechlessly at his younger companion. The little medic shifts uneasily under his gaze.

"And why would you want to do _that, _Aid?" said the medic calmly. There's one thing for sure, he'd NEVER hurt his apprentice no matter what he did. And First Aid thinks that it's a bit disturbing to see someone so cranky be so nice only to you. Imagine not having a single raised voice or a wrench to the helm the entire time he works for Ratchet.

"Your energy levels indicate that they're too low for you and I can read your body language. You're exhausted, sir," said the little medic as he hand a cube for his senior to take. Ratchet can only stare at the offered fuel.

"You know I can't just go recharge,"

"I suggest you do. Don't worry, I'll handle everything here," First Aid said. Ratchet could feel the smile under his mask and a glint in his optics even if he can't see it. With a sigh, the CMO took the energon cube and went towards his office which serves as his quarters. When he's gone, First Aid turns around and lock the doors when he sees that both Gears and Ironhide leaving.

"None of you are going anywhere. Ratchet taught me that one must take responsibilities for their actions, and that is what you must do. I will repair Sunstreaker's jaw and your helms, but I want you to take him back later,"

"C'mon Aid, I'm already late for my shift!" Ironhide cried out. The young medic merely hold a hand up, silencing him.

"Please Ironhide, I don't want Ratchet to walk back out here only to bash your helms again. He needs his rest, Primus knows when was the last time he had one," mumbles the medic. The two mechs sighs in defeat and let First Aid does as he please. After a full repair and Sunstreaker finally being himself and pain-free, only then First Aid let them go.

888

"SUNNY!" came a sudden voice. Gears and Ironhide turn their heads towards one of the tables where Sideswipe is situated. But instead of sitting down, the red hellion is running straight towards them. Gears had to throw the youngling towards his brother before the frontliner crash onto him instead. Sideswipe catches the yellow mechling perfectly into his arms and start to hug him like there's no tomorrow.

"Did ya miss me? I'm sure ya do! So what happened today, I felt you through the bond and I'm telling ya, I don't like it," Sideswipe starts to bombard a few million questions and Sunstreaker? He doesn't like it.

"SIIIDEEEYYY!" wails the mechling. Sideswipe shuts up and stared at his brother, hoping he didn't hurt his feelings by asking all those questions. Sunstreaker however, decide to thwack his brother's helm for those questions. "Sunny fine! Why Sidey pwank Weddy? Weddy alweady a wuss so why sca'e him?"

Sideswipe laughed when he heard that, even Blaster, Jazz, Hound, Mirage and half of the Ark's crew who are present in the rec room found that amusing. Younglings, so straightforward.

"Just for fun, Sunny. I like seeing him drop like a stone like how Prowl does. Those guys need a break from their works and what other way to make them rest than glitching them?" chuckles the red mech as he bring the youngling over to his table.

"Hey Sideswipe!" Gears suddenly shouts over. Said frontliner turns around facing the minibot.

"What do you want Gears? Bad enough you have to hurt him," Sideswipe points out in a flat tone. Gears can only narrow his optics when he heard the false accusation.

"It was your brother who bit Ironhide until his jaws dislocate, how am I suppose to know he's going to do that.." Gears explained in a strained voice. He really wants to pound the living daylights from that warrior but he didn't want a cranky Ratchet throwing stuff at him anymore. Sideswipe's optics widen when he heard what happened.

"You're saying..._he _did that on his own?" points the red mech. Gears merely nod and cross his arms over his chest. Sideswipe's initial shock went to full-blown proud. As a mech, the yellow twin wouldn't be stupid enough to bite someone who's got the toughest armour, guess that knowledge went down the drain now that he's a youngling.

"Hey, teach him not to bite other bots randomly. It's just wrong," Gears said before turning and leaving. Sideswipe heard him but paid no attention. The red twin edge closer towards his brother. Sunstreaker spun around on his aft and face his red sibling when he suddenly pats his black helm. Sideswipe was stunned.

"What are you doing Sunny?" he ask.

"Sidey don't be sad, Sunny here so Sidey don't have to be alone. But Sidey got stop being a mowon and pwank tha' wuss Weddy," smile the youngling. More chuckles from the other bots when they heard this, but Sideswipe suddenly feels like he's about to break down and cry. His optics turn glassy in just minutes and he grabs the youngling into his arms and bury his face into Sunstreaker's side.

"Why do I feel that my brother is still my twin and not a youngling?" the red twin's voice is hoarse with emotions. Sunstreaker simply squeaks in contentment. When Sideswipe calms down, he smiles warmly at the youngling and grabs an energon cube before retreating to his quarters. The youngling faces the mechs who sat at the table and wave a clumsy goodbye.

"Can tell Weddy something?" shouts the youngling towards the mechs. Jazz lowered his cube to acknowledge the message.

"Sure kiddo, what do you want ta say?" grins the TIC. Somehow he could guess what Sunstreaker wants to forward. Even Sideswipe stop in his tracks to give Sunstreaker some time.

"Say, Weddy need learn about cats. Poor cat out the'e,"

The other winced at that. Apparently the day Leanna lost her pet is still fresh in their memory banks. They can even remember how the girl _screamed _when Red tosses the creature out. Hound sighs upon thinking of what happened.

"That's a...sensitive case Sunny. Let's not recall it. How's about we hit the berth, hm? See ya in the morning guys," with that, the red warrior went straight towards his quarters. Jazz and the other talks about the cat.

"Maybe we should put a warning for the humans," Blaster suggested.

"Yeah? What sort?" Mirage questioned him. The communications officer rubs his chin thoughtfully.

"We should say, 'bring pets at own risk, lost shall never be found', how's that?"

"More like, 'keep your pets on a leash at all cost or else our security director will throw it to the dessert'," snorts the Ligier as he sips his energon quietly.

"Nah..we should write a warning for Red. 'To Red; lost animals must be handed to Hound, no exception," Jazz pipes in. The tracker agrees immediately. As the night progress, the occupants continues to talk and chat before going about their businesses.

* * *

Sad news, I'm gonna visit my granpa the next few days so I couldn't update. I'll try to finish at least 1/4 of the next chapter since I don't know when we'll be going. I do know however, that we only have a week away from school so once I'm home, I'll straight away type this thing.

Enjoyed it? Leave a feedback and some suggestions if you like.


	4. Powerglide's sky tour

I'm a little bumed out from the previous chapter, I don't think it's my best... Guess I'm loosing my touch and my sanity. Lately what I can think of is only how to make this story better and fluffier until I can't focus in life. My grammar went straight to the canyon, never to return for the next century or so and my concentration broken like a pathetic dry twig under an elephant's mass...

I'm feeling so retarded right now...

* * *

Sideswipe woke up that morning feeling rather heavy on his chest. He couldn't make it out at first but when he glance down, there Sunstreaker was, sprawled on his chest and clicking in his sleep. Good thing the yellow twin is a youngling, Sideswipe would never live the next five minutes if he ever call his brother cute.

Chuckling, the red mech carefully deposits his brother onto the berth so he could roll off and get an energon cube, hopefully fast enough so that Sunstreaker wouldn't wake and get upset. Checking his brother one last time, he closes the door and made a frantic dash towards the rec room, fill a cube, drink it down and return to his quarters, all under five minutes.

Upon re-entering his room, he notices that Sunstreaker is already awake and rubbing his optics sleepily. Sideswipe went over to the berth and sat beside the youngling.

"Hey Sunny. Here's your energon," smiles the red mech and hands over a special-made cube. Ratchet had said that sparklings and youngling can't drink normal energon, so he had given Sideswipe a machine to brew normal-grade to something less powerful but with more minerals.

The youngling yawns and rub his optics and finally taking the cube, holding it with his small hands as best as he could. Sideswipe waits for his brother to finish consuming the liquid patiently. Once finished, he retrieves the empty cube and threw it into a waste disposal basket at the back of their room from the berth. The red mech grins when his target hits its aim.

"Sidey..? Sunny bored.." whines the youngling. Sideswipe turn his attention to his currently little brother. He's forgotten that his sibling is easily bored and always need something to distract his attention. A bored Sunstreaker leads to a dangerous Sunstreaker.

"Well, what do you want to do? My shift won't start for the next couple of hours the least," Sideswipe points out. The youngling tilt his head sideways, indicating that he's thinking.

"Pawaglide," chirps the yellow mechling. Sideswipe wondered why his brother suddenly asked to go meet the red plane..

888

"Hey 'Glide! Guess who wants to see you today," Sideswipe shouts from the rec room door. The red plane was happily chatting with the Aerialbots when the twins waltzed in.

"Usually he barely talk to me, what makes him change his mind now?" ask Powerglide. He lowered his energon cube to stare at the innocently blinking youngling on Sideswipe's head. The red frontliner carefully place his brother down and Sunstreaker immediately toddle over to the red plane.

"Sunny want ask question," said the yellow mechling. Powerglide, Sideswipe and the Aerialbots waited for what Sunstreaker's about to ask. "Why Pawaglide's head pointy?"

The rest of the mechs are left stunned. Even the owner of said pointy head couldn't answer the youngling's curiosity. Powerglide bent down so he's seeing optic-to-optic with the clicking yellow bot.

"Why do you ask that? Every mech came with their own brand of helm," replied the red plane calmly. Sunstreaker however, is still not convinced so he decided to clamber all over the plane's head. Powerglide tried to remove him but the youngling would simply whine and wail when he tried to pry the little fingers off.

"Sideswipe, can't you help me?" sighs the mech. The giggling twin went over to Powerglide's head and start to pull his brother but the youngling is being persistant, he tried to bite his brother's fingers off when it came close and hold on to the plane's helm tighter. Sideswipe shook his head.

"Sorry 'Glide, he's not letting go anytime soon," sighs the frontliner. Powerglide seems to ponder something and finally his optics shine with an idea. An idea Sideswipe doesn't look too thrill to look forward.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I take him out for a spin do ya?"

Oh yeah, definately not a good idea. Powerglide is known for his nightmare-ish aerial acrobat and if he is to fly, he'd zoom off to the stratosphere at 500 mph not in a straight line. Barrel rolls, tail stands, death spirals and screaming 3200 mph powerdives are breathing for this mech and if Sunstreaker is given a ride...

Sideswipe's face went pale when he thinks of those stunts. He wants to say no and run off with the youngling but then he'd be stuck with a bitching Sunstreaker for not letting him have fun with Powerglide.

The plane is still waiting for an answer from the frontliner. His optics wide and glassy, his hands clasp together at his chest and kneeling on the floor. Even Sunstreaker seems to look like he's doing puppydog optics by looking at his brother with bright optics. Sideswipe is at lost, say yes and let Powerglide turn his brother into a dizzy puking metal or say no and face the mother of all tantrum.

"Umm...are you sure it's a good idea? Sunny's still a kid and you can make even Megatron hurl with all those death acts. If Sunny's hurt.."

"Don't worry about it, I'll make sure that your brother here is in good condition when I'm done. I just want him to see the sky, that's all," waved off the red plane. Sideswipe is still reluctant to let his brother go but when Sunstreaker motioned him forward and pats his head saying that he'll be fine, Sideswipe agreed.

"Please don't do anything extreme," pleads the frontliner. Powerglide wave off his worry and run off outside. The Aerialbots decide to follow along just in case anything goes wrong. Sideswipe also tag along even though he knew that he couldn't stay until they're done since his shift would start in the next half hour and a half.

888

"Hold on to your tanks kid, I don't want any accident in me when I do some stunts," warned the red plane when he reaches the entrance to the Ark. Sunstreaker pouts and carefully went down from the mech's head to the ground. Powerglide transformed and Sunstreaker clamber in with Fireflight's help.

"You better keep this easy for him 'Glide, Sideswipe's gonna loose it if anything happens to Sunstreaker," Silverbolt warned. The plane roared his engines in frustration and annoyance.

"Like I'd do anything to harm him! I'm not a 'Con you know," he huffed out. Silverbolt held his hands up in defense and step away from Powerglide. Once Sunstreaker is fully strapped in, the plane waste no time in shooting off towards the sky. Sunstreaker squealing in excitement.

On the ground, Sideswipe could feel his tanks twisting when he heard the scream. Sure he knows that it's a gleeful scream but there are a lot of 'what if's' going through his processor right now. Silverbolt notices the worried look and pats the red mech's shoulder struts.

"Don't worry Sideswipe. I'm sure Powerglide would take care of your brother. Plus, Sunstreaker got _some _powerful jaws and dentas," chuckled the aerial commander. Sideswipe snapped his head when he heard the statement.

"How'd you know about Sunny's biting fetish?" asked Sideswipe curiously whilst tilting his head sideways. Silverbolt couldn't help but grin upon answering the question.

"News spread fast Sides. Gears just can't stay quiet after what happened between him and your brother. Even Hound had to agree about that youngling's dentas," chuckled the jet. Sideswipe laughed loudly when he heard that. Sunstreaker may be a psychopath as a mech but as a youngling, he's just fine except that you have to make sure to keep an optic on him or else he'd disappear for the entire day.

"That's Sunny alright. I remember when we were younger, he bit a medic's arm, stole the energon and run off when he was asked to do a checkup. The prize for 'well behaviour' is that energon, Sunny doesn't want the checkup,"

As Powerglide continues with his aerial daredevils, Sunstreaker continueas to squeal in the cockpit and practically having the time of his life. Sideswipe, who was once a nervous wreck can finally cycle in some relaxed air as he listens to his brother's constant happy scream from his voice and also through the bond.

"Hey, could you ask 'Glide to look after Sunny for me? I got city patrol and Prowl would have my head if I'm late,"

"Sure thing Sides,"

With that, the Lamborghini went off inside to sign off his roaster and sped off towards the city.

888

After a few short while, Powerglide ended his air show to let Sunstreaker have a cube of energon. The youngling had said he never felt so alive and feeling that kind of rush. Sure he's done Jet Judo but Powerglide's moves are _way _better than any Seekers.

"Thank you buddy. It's great to actually hear a compliment or two from all your hard work," chuckled the plane. Both he and Sunstreaker are in the rec room and enjoying their cubes, the Aerialbots have training in the simulation room while First Aid needs to be with Ratchet since the CMO got himself charged...again.

As they enjoy the warm day, Powerglide suddenly feel another urge to go back to the sky and start kamikaze-ing for the next few hours. He glance over to the youngling who is still finishing his cube and back outside towards the sky. To have all those space only for him and his fun, Powerglide starts to get impatient.

"Hey Sunny, why don't we go back outside for another round of topsy-turned fun?" chirp the mech enthusiastically. The yellow mechling simply stare at him with wide optics, but later shook his head.

"Sunny don' wanna fly. Sunny wanna walk," replied the little youngling. Powerglide's giddiness was crushed when he heard that. He could just walk out on Sunstreaker and enjoy his fun but Sideswipe entrusted his brother to him, and there's no one else available to take his place. Ratchet would be the perfect choice but then he remembered the threats and wrenches as the aftermath...maybe not a good idea.

"We could enjoy the scenery from the sky. It'll be like walking but you wouldn't have to waste any energy at all. I can fly us above the cloud and have my end of the fun, while you can check out what's on the ground and have your end of the fun, how's that sound?" convinced the red plane. Sunstreaker made a soft humming noise indicating that he's thinking it over.

"Sunny don' wanna feel sick, Pawaglide hu't Sunny tanks.." whines the yellow mechling. That made Powerglide's optic ridges shot upwards. Sunstreaker didn't say anything just now, if he did he wouldn't spin around so much.

"You need to tell me then. Don't just keep it quiet or else you might purge in me. And I don't think any of us want to be stained with unprocessed energon, do we?" chuckled the plane softly. Sunstreaker smiles and finally agreeing to go for another ride.

"Can bwing Sidey?" suddenly chirrups the youngling. He probably haven't notice that Sideswipe is no longer with them. The red plane pats Sunstreaker's helm playfully and shook his head.

"Sides isn't with us, but I'm sure he wants you to have fun," crooned the flier gently. Sunstreaker smiles and climb up towards Powerglide's helm with a bit of difficulty seeing the way his helm is designed.

"I wonder why do you like to stay on mechs' shoulders, is it because you just don't feel like walking?" ask the red plane once Sunstreaker made himself comfortable and gripping the side of his helm tightly.

"No, Sunny get tired of walking, an' made Sunny feel small. Mechs helm got more fun because have design. Like Sidey and Jass have ho'ns, Powl an' Blue got pointy thingy and wings that Sunny can play wit', and Pwime's got handles," chirrups the youngling happily earning a giggle from Powerglide when he heard Sunstreaker's description about their leader's helm.

"And then you asked me why I have a pointy helm when you already know the answer.." mutter the plane good-naturedly. Sunstreaker poke the side of his helm in annoyance.

"Sunny cuwious, not fault," pouts the youngling adorably. And to think that he's actually a mech in a youngling body, but apparently his programming chip must've been altered upon his body changing. Powerglide doesn't mind having the once psychopathic twin on his shoulders, Sunstreaker now pose no threat to anyone, except that they still have to watch for his biting fetish.

"Ready to go out and search for some fun?" Powerglide announced happily as they reach the Ark's entrance. The youngling grins and is carefully placed down on the floor to allow Powerglide to transform.

"Where go?" ask the youngling enthusiastically. He climb on to a large boulder so that he could get to the cockpit from Powerglide's wings. Once inside, the mech securely strap the youngling with his seatbelts and activates his engine.

"We could go to a grassy meadow where not a lot of trees are present, or over a lake with some animals around it, how's about we look for some dolphins at the sea?" Powerglide happily answered. Within moments, they're both a few hundred feet above ground with the plane doing all sorts of stunts.

"Pawa! Flawa's! Sunny bwing Sidey flawa!" Sunstreaker suddenly pipe up. Powerglide now notice what he's talking about, the field underneath them is filled with all sorts of colourful flowers, so he decided to land and maybe pick a bouquet for himself or maybe some of the bots. On ground, Sunstreaker happily jumps out of Powerglide and went straight towards a line of lillies.

"I've never seen you so happy just to see flowers, Sunstreaker," said the mech after transforming. He watch with amusement when the little yellow youngling dive head-first and start rolling around on his back whilst laughing gleefully. Not wanting to disturb Sunstreaker's fun, Powerglide scans the area to identify the flower species that he knows.

Apparently there are lillies, daisies, roses, lavenders, tulips, camelias and many other, it's like the whole field is one safe haven for the flowers to grow.

"Sweet Primus..I've never seen anything like this in my entire life on Earth.." mutters the plane speechlessly. He made his way over to where the canna flowers are and start to take plenty of pictures, maybe Hound or Beachcomber would love to see it when they have the time. After that, he start to pick different type of flowers and turn them into one extra-large bouquet.

"Sunny? Did you pick any flower?" ask Powerglide when he notice that the youngling is plucking a couple of pink and red roses. The mech wonders what Sideswipe would think when he receives the gift later on.

"Yea!" came the squeaky reply. Powerglide made his way over to where a group of tall sunflowers are hiding Sunstreaker from his line of vision. "Sunny pick these for Sidey, an' this for Watchet, an' Powl, an' bots at home," chirps the mechling happily. On the ground next to him, a range of flowers are lined up side-by-side.

A red rose and a brilliant red canna, a frangipani, a jonquil, a white hibiscus, a bermuda buttercup, an oleander, a verbascum, a blue gem and many other type of flowers. He was surprised when the youngling gave him a blue scarlet pimpernel.

"Sunny give all bots flawa, Pawaglide too," smiles the youngling broadly. Powerglide's optics turned glassy and he receives the flower with gentle hands. Carefully subspacing it, he pulls Sunstreaker into a tight hug.

"I wonder what made you into a bloodthirsty psychopath? You're actually a sweet bot," croons the red plane. Sunstreaker twittered, telling the mech to let him go which Powerglide happily oblige.

"Sunny care, jus' no show," chirrups the youngling. Powerglide took Sunstreaker's flowers and tie them up into a bouquet before subspacing them. The youngling's optics grew twice its size when he sees his flowers disappear without a trace. "What Pawaglide do! Where Sunny's flawa?"

"Hold on there youngling, I kept them for you, when we get back, you can have 'em," chuckles the older mech. Sunstreaker understood and start climbing onto Powerglide. The mech pried Sunstreaker off his legs and deposit him on his shoulders where he quickly grip his helm tightly. Powerglide made his way out of the flower field to an empty area.

"Off now, I'm taking you to this place where there's this large lake and big trees around it. Maybe you can see what's in between the roots, I once notice some rare animals there,"

Sunstreaker was placed down on the floor so that Powerglide to transform. Without anything for him to climb on, Sunstreaker can't get on to the wings, so Powerglide put away his tyres until his wings are low enough for the youngling to grab on to and made his way towards his cockpit. Securing the youngling safely with his belts, he activates his engines.

"And awaa-aa-aay we go!"

After a short while, Powerglide is happily coursing through the clouds while Sunstreaker is enjoying what the scenery has to offer. Sometimes he's squeal in glee when a flock of birds would fly along beside them. Powerglide didn't have the spark to ask him to sit still. It's not everyday one would feel so free from the tides of war.

888

Back at the Ark..

Carly is just making another of her many visits to the Ark with her two friends, Jeazmyne and Leanna. The latter is still a little down after what happened to her cat but after a few weeks, she finally let go of the ordeal and get herself a new pair of kittens, swearing to herself not to take it to the Ark.

The two girls are very close with the Cybertronians, Jeazmyne mainly since she's the more social type. Leanna is only close to a few selected bots namely Ratchet, Jazz, Hound, Beachcomber, Bumblebee and the twins. Those two had been friends long before they met Carly (her parents are Leanna and Jeazmyne's parents' friends), practically ever since the first day of primary school.

"I notice that it's a bit _too _quiet in here for my liking. There aren't any explosions, Ratchet's not killing anyone, no pranks, no music that can blow this entire place apart, no CPU crashes...no nothing, are we in the right place?" Leanna suddenly said from her drink.

"Hey yea, you're right. Carly, are you sure we're not in another Ark?" Jeazmyne points out, her face bearing confusion. The blonde gave her two friends a rather exasperated look.

"Lea, Jeaz, how many giant alien robot spaceship can you find in this desert? Don't worry, we're in the right place, maybe they're just..ya know, relaxing or something. Kind of like you who can actually be quiet for more than five minutes when relaxing, Jeaz," snickers the young blonde.

"I can be quiet! What can _I _do when the world have so many interesting things to talk about? Music mainly, and fun places like that new ice-skating ring, and movies!" screech the girl. Her long black hair swaying around as she kept looking from Leanna to Carly and back.

"Whatever Jeaz, I think my sanity is gone from the moment we're friends..along with my sense of hearing," mutters Leanna darkly. She brushes her shoulder length locks-like hair away from her face as she finishes her apple juice. Jeazmyne doesn't seem to care what she said, after all, Leanna is a psychopath herself and glares doesn't work on her.

"Hey look, it's Prowl," Carly suddenly said. True enough, the tactician's form emerged from behind the rec room door and heading straight towards the energon dispenser. "Hey Prowl, chat with us?" smile the blonde sweetly. The black and white Datsun turn his head to find the girls looking up at him.

"Hello there Carly, Jeazmyne, Leanna," Prowl greets with a nod. "I would love to stay if it's not for those unfinished reports on my desk still needing to be signed. Perhaps another time,"

"We understand, don't let us slow you down then," with that, Prowl turn on his heels and left the girls alone again.

"What do we do now? Jazz and Blaster are on shift, Sideswipe got patrol, Beachcomber is...somewhere," mutters Jeazmyne with a pout. She casually play with her mug and swirling the espresso inside. "I'm starting to feel bored,"

"You're always bored. No wonder you get along great with Jazz with all those energy of yours, I don't think one rock concert is enough for the both of you. I bet my dumb amount of homework on it," Leanna leered. One thing for sure, she likes to do some reverse psychology on her friends but Jeazmyne is always her main target.

"Why do you constantly annoy me? What have I ever done to you? If now you understand how I get along with Jazz, I think I now know how you get along with Ratchet _and _Sunstreaker. You got the doc's temper and Sunny's violent attitude," Jeazmyne glowers. Carly nods beside her and agreeing everything.

"Not my fault I'm an artist and just so happen to be a genius in biology," shrugs the girl. She pushes her mug away and spotted Bumblebee behind her two friends. "Hey 'Bee, are you off-shift?" she greets with a warm smile.

The yellow bug grins and made his way over to the girls and made himself comfortable on one of the seats beside Leanna. It's a good thing he's a minibot or else the seat might've broken into scrap metal by now.

"Yea, it's a miracle I got out early before the rush hour. If not, I'd have to wait in a long line just to get an energon cube," chuckles the little bot. The girls and Bumblebee continues to chat until they heard the rec room door wooshed open and the rest of the mechs stepping in to refuel. Cliffjumper, Brawn and Gears made their way over towards Bumblebee and the humans.

"How come you get out early? We had to deal with Red cursing up a storm when he sees that a _certain _human is back, probably with more 'tiny, sneaky creatures used for spying'," Gears huffed in annoyance while making quote marks in the air. Leanna's eyes narrowed in anger as her previous encounter to the Ark rush back to her memory.

"DON'T blame me when your security director dumped my poor pet into the harsh unforgiving desert! How can _I_ bring something to threaten your very existance when I'm just a sixteen-year-old who's got no degree or masters or phD in sabotaging!" screech the girl as she threw her mug towards Gears who ducked just in time. The glass mug shatters to pieces as it hits the opposite wall.

The rec room went quiet except for the shoutings and yelling of both human and Autobot. Bumblebee tried to calm Gears that what's gone is gone and Leanna is trying to forget it but the minibot is just too hard-headed to hear anything from anyone right now. Even Jeazmyne have trouble to quiet her friend.

"I'M GONNA TURN YOU TO A PILE OF SQUISHED MEAT!"

"I'M GONNA RIP YOUR ENERGON LINES AND LEAVE YOU TO DIE IN SUFFERING!"

The bickerings finally come to an end when Ratchet hollered at the two to 'shut the fragging Pit!' He then proceeds to grab both human and Autobot towards the medbay to give them both a hard lecture.

"I hope Ratchet's got some extra mercy, Leanna is like his human apprentice after all," Jeazmyne mused slowly. Carly didn't say anything.

888

"Ya know what kid, it's starting to get late and I'm sure Sideswipe would want you back in one pice," Powerglide said through his radio. He had taken the youngling over an open plain where small wild animals are playing around. Sunstreaker was thrilled...until a bird pooped on his head that unleashes the mother of all tantrum.

After that, Powerglide had taken him to a nearby river where the water sparkles in the daylight and fishes swimming happily between the rocks. He washed Sunstreaker until his armour is clean again and they start to splash water at each other. They both had to dry up by lying down in the sun and enjoying the shade given by the trees until they fell asleep.

Sunstreaker woke up first and start to find some smooth pebbles, he even found one unusual pebble looking like an 'S' shape. Powerglide was woken roughly by having his chestplates dented by a thrilled youngling and that pebble.

So now they're back in the air and Powerglide finally has his spark content with flying. He wants to go home but Sunstreaker is currently making that difficult.

"Sunny wanna go sea! See big fish!" chirp the youngling as he bash his little hands against Powerglide's inner cockpit. The plane swerved slightly at the pain but righted himself again.

"Sunstreaker...big fish wants to recharge. They're not here right now. Tell you what, why don't you ask someone else to let you see the big fish, okay?" reasoned the plane. Of course, lying works for youngling but sometimes they don't and that lie would just snap back at the liar's face. But Powerglide is tired and want nothing more than energon and some good recharge, maybe even a visit to Ratchet about his dented chestplates.

"Big fish recharge..?" sulked the youngling. Powerglide nearly sighs in happiness when Sunstreaker finally slump in his seat and no longer making a fuss in the cockpit. Powerglide made a turn and heading straight towards the Ark.

"Don't worry Sunny, I'm sure you can see them. Maybe you can ask Beachcomber to take you there someday," Powerglide waits for an answer but Sunstreaker suddenly went quiet. Scanning his cockpit, Powerglide chuckled when he realises that he's just recharging, probably the excitement of the day finally wearing off.

888

"Hey 'Swipes! So how was patrol?" grins a certain TIC maliciously. Prowl punished the red frontliner for his prank on Red the previous day by making him go for patrol on a blazing hot day in a place that no mech wants to go. Sure he patrols the city but he also have to check around the canyons and desert, which in turn damages his tyres and his paintjob.

"Frag off Jazz..." grumbles the red twin. He went over to the dispenser and fill a cube before sitting down at the same table as Jazz and a couple more mechs who are having the pleasure by laughing and/or snickering at him.

"Ya missed some action here ya know, Anna an' Gears got mauled by tha' Hatchet after they had 'nother verbal fight,"

"Dammit! How come all the good stuff happens when I'm not around..?" grumbles Sideswipe as he take a sip from his cube. He suddenly remembers about his brother and Powerglide. Scanning the room, he notices the Aerialbots chatting at one of the nearby tables. "Hey guys! Where's Sunny and Powerglide?" he called them out.

"Don't worry Sides, Powerglide's just taking your brother for a stroll in the clouds, said he's coming back right now," Silverbolt answered with a calm tone. This ease up the worry from Sideswipe's spark but he still has his doubts. Powerglide can be terrifying when it comes to flying, although they don't really feel how terrifying but just by looking how he flies is just sickening.

Leaving the aerialbots to themselves, Sideswipe tried to calm his nerves by enjoying the rest of the evening with Jazz and the other mech. But when the clock strikes seven and still no sight for Powerglide, Sideswipe is about ready to transform and search them on his own. Jazz notices his constant jittering and tried to calm him down.

"C'mon mech, ya really think tha' Powerglide's gonna run off with yo brotha? Look, I just contacted him and he said tha' he's just 20 minutes away, watch some tv man, an' ya won't even notice time flies,"

Sideswipe cycle out a sigh and slowly nods his head. The saboteur hands the frontliner the tv remote and push him towards the couch where Sideswipe start to flip from one channel to the other until he stops at Just For Laugh Gags. Jazz cringe when he notices a smile on the Lamborghini's faceplate, a smile that would very much lead himself into Prowl and/or Ratchet's wrath.

'Great...he's gonna point at me when he gets captured for a prank, nice goin' Jazz...' thought the Porsche darkly. He turns and left the room, leaving a cackling Sideswipe on the couch and taking notes on how to scare the bots in the near future.

888

A certain raw of engine cuts Sideswipe's concentration from the television screen and towards the source of the sound. He literally jumps upon seeing his brother again.

"Hey Sunny, how was your day?" he gleefully ask. The youngling twittered sleepily and leaning towards Sideswipe as leverage to stand. The red mech deposited his brother in his arms and Sunstreaker immediately rest his helm on his brother's shoulderplates. "Thanks for looking out for him Powerglide,"

"No problem, the kid had some serious fun today by the looks of it. If he wants another tour from the sky, you know who to call. I need to get myself an energon cube before visiting the Hatchet to get this dent repaired, he can _really _bring some pain even with that size," chuckles the plane. He was about to bid goodbye when he suddenly remembered the things he had kept for the youngling.

"Before I forget, your brother asked me to hold this for him, make sure these are neatly tied and put in water, they're souvenirs when we went to a flower field," Powerglide reaches to his subspace pocket and pulls out the flower bouquet before handing them to Sideswipe.

"That's a lot of flowers.." mutters the frontliner. He accepts them and store them in his own subspace pocket when Powerglide hands him the various pebbles, including the unusual 'S' shaped.

"He said this is for you," Powerglide said as he hands the pebble over. Sideswipe inspect the thing with a look of awe before he smile warmly at Sunstreaker's noble thought.

"Thanks 'Glide, I'll put Sunny's flower in a vase and he can have 'em tomorrow," Powerglide finally bid goodbye leaving Sideswipe holding a pebble in one hand and a happily dozing youngling in the other. "You are one cheeky bot, Sunny," chuckles the red twin.

* * *

Dear God..! I thought I'd never finish this. I want to redeem whatever mistake from the previous chapter, though I think there are no difference in this one. So sorry I couldn't follow anyone's idea for this one since this bunny just so happen got stuck in my brain. I couldn't get it out okay?

Has anyone checked out the recently released Transformers 3 superbowl trailer? AWESOMENESS! Now I really can't wait for July to come!

Please read and review, point out any grammar mistake or whatever, no flames please, you'll make Sunny angry and there would be a high percentage that he'll bite you and probably won't let go.


	5. Starscream, hug me?

Damn..I caught a cold from my dad and now I'm lying in bed and rolling around in snot-covered tissues.. Wait, what? Ew..

And to make things worse, I'm having my first exam for this year and already I'm feeling like I'm about to die. Why must the universe hate me so much? It's not like I did something so horrible that needed to be punished severely...I hope.

And..I'm gonna put some action in this chapter. I don't want any Starscream and/or Decepticon fangirls waiting for too long.

_**Please enjoy, Transformers belong to its respectful owners.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sunstreaker toddled off from his brother's grasp to find his flowers. He found his bouquet in a vase on top of a cabinet which he's just too short to get it down. He scowled at his brother's recharging form.

"Sidey mowon..why put so high..?" grumbles the youngling unhappily. He scanned the room and found his chair for when he uses to sit down and paint. Pushing the chair towards the cabinet and locking the wheenls in place, Sunstreaker carefully climb onto it and reach out his hands towards the vase.

Sadly he lost his footing and fell backwards, the vase flung across the room and crashes on top of Sideswipe's helm. Glass shatters and water downed on the surprised red twin's face as he jolt awake. Sunstreaker had fell down on his head and knock his equilibrium chip, but the youngling didn't make a single sound except for a few whimpers of pain, and a bit of cursing.

"Primus, Sunny! Are you alright? You're not injured are you?" Sideswipe exclaim in fear as he rush over to his brother's side and start to look over his frame for any leaking energon or dents.

"Fwag off Sidey! Sunny okay, just...dizzy.." twittered the youngling. His optics went slightly dull as he tried to maintain his balance again but instead got scooped up into Sideswipe's arms.

"Don't try to act all toughy tough-tough on me, I know if you're hurt," Sideswipe point out in a stern tone. However his serious mood didn't last long and a grin crept its way onto Sideswipe's faceplate. The red twin couldn't help but nuzzle Sunstreaker's little nasal and flick his audio vents playfully.

"Glad you're okay, Ratchet would never let me live if he found out that I let you wander around all alone,"

Sunstreaker bats his brother's hand away with a scowl, clearly not amused with the sparkling things Sideswipe is doing on him. "Sunny can take care self, no need Sidey babysit," he grumbles out. Sideswipe let out a loud laugh when he heard the sudden squeaky tone that earned him a smack on the forearm.

"Yeah, you being a knee-high youngling with the voice as high as Starscream and jaws as hard as Grimlock, you'll _definately _be fine," chuckle the red twin. Sunstreaker pouts but brighten up again when his bouquet is pushed toward his line of view.

"Sunny supewio..Sidey infewio," he chirp out with a grin. Sideswipe was about to make a retort when he was given a stalk of bright red rose. It's in bloom and the water that had splashed on Sideswipe had also managed to splash slightly on the flowers, making their petals glimmer in the sun. The red twin receives the stalk with a bright smile.

"You know, you just ruin your hard-core reputation," chuckle Sideswipe heartily as he subspaced his flower. "Now let's get these flowers to their owners,"

888

"A canna? Really? Could you tell me again why he's giving..flowers..to everyone on base? Including the minibots whom mr Psychopath here like to bash up?" Ratchet leered at the red twin. His hand is holding a stalk of red canna flower.

Sunstreaker had given Prime a daffodil, Prowl a lilac, Jazz a lavender and the minibots with other type of flowers he had pluck with Powerglide. Their reactions are mostly surprised and suspicios and completely flabbergasted. Jazz was the only one who grinned when he received his flower, even asked the youngling to tie a ribbon around the stalk.

Sideswipe shrugged as he regard the medic's answer. "I got no clue, maybe he's softening s little," but then he notices that his sibling is suddenly nowhere to be seen. "Umm...where's Sunny?"

Ratchet too suddenly notice that the sneaky youngling had disappeared after receiving his flower. "Can't you sense him?" he asked Sideswipe as he search under the medberths and medical equipment.

"He's somewhere in this room but there's something interfering with the bond," Sideswipe cried out from underneath a large machine. Ratchet's spark skipped a beat when he heard that statement. He turned towards the red twin slightly to make sure he heard it right.

"You...can't tell where your brother is?" he ask slowly, trying to deny his suspicion. Sideswipe got his head out from underneath the machine and registered Ratchet with a thoughtful look.

"Well..yea I can. But it's kinda blurrish and I can't exactly pinpoint where he is. Why do you look like you've seen Ironhide wearing a frilly pink tutu?"

Ratchet mentally slapped himself and regards the red twin with a stare. There's no denying it, the Bond Break is going to attack the both of them soon if he doesn't change Sunstreaker back to his normal age. And by the looks of it, Sideswipe haven't had the chance to strengthen his bond when he got changed back to his age and Sunstreaker suddenly reverting to a youngling. Their bond is simply still too weak.

"Nothing, I just have to confirm with Wheeljack when he'll finish to reverse the aging machine. We don't want him to suddenly revert Sunstreaker to nothing but raw spark do we?"

"I suppose not, oh hey! There he is!" The red twin dashed forward and grab his brother before the youngling could make a run for it. Sunstreaker twittered in annoyance when his path is suddenly blocked and he got swiped off of the floor. "What were you doing, Sunny?"

"Sunny looking awoun', Sidey and Watchet talk an' fo'get Sunny so Sunny explo'e" chirp the youngling as he struggle in Sideswipe's grasp. The red twin quirk an optic ridge and place his brother on one of the medberth, Ratchet looking at him with a pointed glare.

"You should be kept in a leash! My medical bay isn't a place for younglings like you to be wandering around, there are dangerous equipment here and I refuse to see you being stupid in my domain, got that?" snap the CMO. Sunstreaker pouts with a soft 'humph' and crossed his arms over his chest. Sideswipe can only grin when he sees the spectacle.

"C'mon Sunny, I want you to meet your youngling-sitter for the day," Sideswipe scoops his brother into his arms and went out with a goodbye wave towards Ratchet. The CMO wondered why he suddenly felt so sick in his tanks knowing this happy scene will be ripped away and be replaced with agonizing pain if Sunstreaker isn't reverted back to normal.

888

"Ironhide? YOU'RE Sunny's youngling-sitter today?" shrieks the red twin when he checked the roaster. Ironhide snorts and bent down to look the youngling optic-to-optic. Sunstreaker back up a couple of steps when the old mech's gaze practically bore its way through his soul.

"Prowl thinks that ah can teach th'kid a couple of simple self-defence moves, an' th'firing range is empty right now," grins the red mech. Sunstreaker could feel that something's about to happen, but he's not sure whether to like it or not. "How's about I take your brother here and bring him to the combat room?"

"Please don't shoot him. I know he can be a glitch on one's processor, namely you, but please don't shoot, maim, threaten or intimidate him, you won't like it," Sideswipe warned. Ironhide haven't seen what the youngling could do with his jaws yet, and he'd have to shoot himself if he said that he didn't want to see the result if Ironhide chose to ignore him.

"Now why would I do that?" smirk Ironhide. Sunstreaker pokes the mech on the nasal ridge and suddenly jump up and cling on to Ironhide's face, squealing in delight. Sideswipe tried to pry his brother from the surprised mech's face and helm but Sunstreaker holds on with vice-like grip.

"Sorry 'Hide, I think he likes you," snickered the frontliner. Ironhide huffed and pulls Sunstreaker off by his scruff-bar, the youngling dangles in his arms with a large grin on his face.

"Wanna fun wit' 'Hide!" he squeaks out. Now that Ironhide got green lights from both brothers, he happily made his way towards the combat room, youngling still dangling by the scruff-bar. Sideswipe just watch them leave before reporting for duty in the Communications room with Blaster.

888

The afternoon went about normally for the Autobots, warm and cloudy day, Ratchet screaming at Jazz for being an idiot, mechs on shifts, quiet rec room..the air is filled with tranquil, until Blaster picked up an SOS from a human and that's when things go bad.

"Decepticons attacking a nuclear plant due west from here! I need two teams, one to guard from the top while the other engage in the fight! Load your weapons, we'll be moving soon!" Prowl yelled over the intercom. The mechs scrambled in place, filling their guns with ammo and looking determined to kick some Decepticon ass.

They rolled out when Prime gives the signal but unknown to them, Sunstreaker manage to sneak aboard Ironhide without him noticing. He giggled happily and made himself quiet and still until they reach the nuclear plant and everyone taking positions.

"Bluestreak, Mirage, Hound, Ratchet, First Aid, Hoist, stand guard and make sure the humans are out of the way at the same time keep watch for any sneak attacks, the rest, let's go," Prowl commanded. He slid down the sandy hills and open fire at the Decepticons who are guarding the front lines. Sideswipe being Sideswipe dive in head-first and heading straight to the cassette twins who are cursing up a storm when they see the frontliner.

From afar, a certain yellow youngling is watching the battlescene with wide optics. Seeing his brother tackling Rumble to the ground with glee made him want to run in there and be part of it but he knew he'd better keep a low profile least he wants to get himself in trouble. Suddenly, a shadow looms over him and upon turning around, he found a maliciously grinning Skywarp.

"Well well, first a sparkling, now a youngling. The Autobots must've been busy lately," he said with glee. Apparently the purple Seeker had teleported out of the fight to give the Autobots a surprise attck from far, only to find Sunstreaker hiding behind a boulder just a few feet from the guarding mechs.

"Who you?" blink the youngling curiously. He stood up and blew away his cover when First Aid suddenly shriek upon noticing his bright yellow paintjob. The junior medic grabbed his senior's arm and nearly torn them out of its socket from sheer panic. Ratchet hollered at him to stop only to have his optics nearly blown up when realizing who Sunstreaker is with.

"I'm Skywarp, and you're my prisoner," grins the purple jet. He grabs Sunstreaker and warps off probably towards Megatron who's trying to get Prime off of his back. The two medics calmed themselves and called out to Prowl.

"PROWL! Skywarp got Sunstreaker!" they both yelled out over the commlink. Prowl massaged his temple to clear the sudden processor ache over the loud volumes and Ratchet's constant cursing to get him back.

"Easy you two, Mirage, use your invisibility cloak to track Skywarp and if you can, bring Sunstreaker back, the rest of you, continue on!"

Mirage did as he was told and activates his cloaking device before stealthily make his way towards the heart of the battle where Starscream and Skywarp are having a blast with the youngling. His first guess would be that Starscream to shoot Sunstreaker, but his guess went so wrong that he had to reboot his optics multiple time.

There by the controls are said two seekers with a certain youngling, he was prepared to see that. What he's not prepared is to see Sunstreaker on his kidnapper's head and twittering away with high decibels that made Starscream chuckle with mirth.

"Star! Get him off me!" whines the purple jet as he tried to take a swipe at the youngling, only to catch air when Sunstreaker just move to another place. The Air Commander snickered more and actually _pet _Sunstreaker on the head, resulting in a happy, purring youngling. Mirage edge closer to listen what he's saying.

"That's a good youngling, you keep annoying him and maybe I'll give you a treat later, without Megatron knowing of course," he cackled happily whilst still petting Sunstreaker's helm and tickling his chin. Mirage nearly drop faint when Starscream kissed the youngling's forehelm. Skywarp however, didn't look too happy.

"Can't you get him off me?" sulk the jet. Starscream just grin at him and wanting to return to battle when Thundercracker just suddenly swoop in and toppling to the ground in an unceremonious heap. The two other jets stare at him when he glare at them.

"Rather than talking and gossiping right here, why don't you guys help THE REST OF US in the battlefield? That red frontliner just used me to ram to that pole there!"

"No wonder you have that dent there. Say, doesn't he look like that frontliner's twin brother? With the audio vents and all.." Skywarp points out. Mirage is just about ready to gun the trio and take off with the youngling, but Soundwave isn't about to let that happen anytime soon.

"Query; correct. Autobot frontliner twin," he said in that monotone of his. The telepath is about to grab a hissing Sunstreaker when surprisingly, Starscream saved him by grabbing hold of his scruffbar.

"I'm the second-in-command around here and therefore I outrank _you. _This youngling is under my mercy until Megatron says so," he spat out. Soundwave stood his ground and left the Air Commander without another word, the glint in his visor somehow shows that he's leering at Starscream.

"So..what are you gonna do with him?" Thundercracker said as he rub his dented cranial unit. "If Soundwave said that he's actually Sunstreaker, then we should terminate him at once, you know how Megatron reacts to the Autobots,"

"In time, Thundercracker. We all know that Sunstreaker is a volatile mech, right? That means he's also a brat when a youngling," Starscream chuckled out. Mirage slowly made his way nearer towards the three jets, a couple of daggers pulled out from subspace just in case he needs to battle them.

"How can you tell?" ask the blue jet as he lean closer to take a look at the youngling. Sunstreaker hisses and clawed at him when he got his face a little too close. "And don't say that you just figure this out now," Thundercracker sneered at the youngling and move away from him.

"I'm a scientist am I not? I heard that split-spark twins have opposites nature, one would have the friendlier trait while the other the psychopathic trait. Their attitudes won't change until they die,"

The other two jets 'ooh'-ed in understandment, even the invisible Mirage finally get why Sunstreaker is so mean all the time and rarely show a happy smile. He was about to observe the jets more when his commlink suddenly blared to life and Prowl's voice was heard.

_/: Mirage! Do you read? Did you manage to get Sunstreaker from Skywarp? :/_

_/: Negative sir, Thundercracker and Starscream are with him, I can't get too close without them knowing, :/_

_/: I'll send Jazz to back you up, once you get him away from harm I need you to stop Rumble from taking the energon cubes, :/_

_/: Roger that sir! :/_

The lines went off and true enough, he could see Jazz at the top of a pole and swooping down using his grappling hooks before actually kicking both Skywarp and Thundercracker out cold. Mirage got his cue and sneaks up behind a surprised Starscream before giving a hard blow on his face, knocking the Air Commander to the ground, dazed and groaning.

"'Raj! Get Sunny outta 'ere! I'll give ya cover fire!" Jazz shouts out. The Ligier thanked his superior and grab hold of the confusedly blinking youngling before making a run for it. Thrust and Dirge are already firing at the TIC when they got Starscream's SOS signal.

Halfway away from where Jazz is standing, Mirage disable his cloaking device to give a stern look at the youngling whilst trying to avoid the rain of missiles, bombs and lasers. "You are in big trouble when we return home youngling,"

Sunstreaker pouts and huffed, looking away from Mirage. "Sunny not do anything, Skywaap be dumb to take Sunny, Sunny bite," he said. Mirage grins when he heard that.

"Yes, you seem to have the jaws or a Sharkticon, but nevertheless you are still in trouble for being a stowaway. Who are you suppose to be with and how did you get here?"

Sunstreaker look up at him with big bright optics. "'Hidey watch Sunny at home, Sunny wide 'Hidey he'e but 'Hidey not know," chirp the youngling. Mirage's expression went dark upon hearing that and being a Tower's bot, Mirage rarely swear, but this beats the case anyday.

"Fragging son of a glitch! How can that dumbass not notice a youngling in his backseat?" he screech out earning a loud giggle from Sunstreaker. Quickly collecting himself and calming down, he manage to climb back the sand dunes towards the medics.

"Here's Sunstreaker. He's fine by the looks of it and _please _don't loose him, I need to get Rumble from taking the energon cubes," Mirage activates his cloaking device and went off, leaving the medics with the youngling. First Aid bents down to take Sunstreaker into his arms.

"Why did you come here, youngling? You know it's dangerous," First Aid start out gently, not wanting to upset Sunstreaker anymore than he does now. Ratchet however, likes to get his point across without stalling.

"That's because he likes it dangerous and acts on his own stupidity. Even as a youngling you just LOVE making my life a misery don't you? Next time there's a battle, I'm going to weild you to the berth and leaving you there until it's over, ya hear me?" grouch the CMO. Sunstreaker twittered angrily when Ratchet checks over his scratched arms.

"Ratchet, take it easy on him, he's just a youngling after all," Hoist reasoned but got shot with Ratchet's 'The Look' that made the doctor back up a couple of steps and hold his hands up in surrender.

"Ya heard what Mirage says, we can't let him disappear again," the three other nod in understandment.

888

"You..you KICKED us! It's only fair we kick you back," Skywarp screech over a downed, but grinning Jazz. His blaster had been tossed aside and in the confusion, he had been kicked by two furious jets in the chestplates.

"I thought 'Cons ain't got 'fair' in their programming," taunts the saboteur. Thundercracker snorts from where he's standing beside Jazz, his foot on the saboteur's abdomen, preventing him from going anywhere or try anything funny.

"It doesn't exist in this numbnode's programming. Really, pulling a dumb prank on someone, warping out and blaming us? Someday soon, all his idiotness will ricochet back to him and we'll have the last laugh," Thundercracker spat out. Skywarp merely pout pathetically.

"Stop being idiots, the both of you! That youngling would be a great prisoner for us and we'll demand ransom from those Autobots in a form of energon if they want to see their little youngling alive," sneered Starscream in his high-pitch voice. The other two jets seem to be agreeing on this and suddenly, Skywarp disappeared with a sadistic grin.

"Ya know, ya're buddy's not gonna last if ol' Hatchet's guarding Sunny. I bet tha' Skywarp's gonna warp back here wit' a dent somewhere on his cranium or a wrench in his exhaust port," Jazz laughed out, not even caring the large pede crushing him.

"Your medic does not intimidate us Autobot, Skywarp would just-.."

The air in front of them suddenly split open and Skywarp re-appeared with multiple dents, scorch marks AND true enough, a wrench in his exhaust port, aka, aft and looking quite miserable. Starscream's mouth quickly snap shut and Thundercracker decide to finish his sentence for him.

"Return back here looking like an idiot. I told you karma works in strange ways," chuckle the blue jet with mirth. Skywarp opens his mouth to make a fiery retort but his frame creaks so badly that he decide to just...crash.

"Note to all, medics are scary no matter what faction they're on," mumbled the purple Seeker. Jazz finally lost it and laughed so hard that his cooling fans kicked in. Thundercracker ease up his weight on the Autobot to stare at his friend with large optics.

"You're serious? What the slag happen actually?"

"Warp in, that medic notice me and threw a wrench before I can register what happen, and before I have to to caliberate my equilibrium chip he used a friggin' flamethrower at me, got punched multiple times at my weak points and...my aft got stuck with a wrench before I warp back here.."

"All under three human minutes, I have to say you're loosing it Skywarp," commented Starscream. The sound of lasers and gunfire comes to a slow and all of a sudden, a giant explosion rocked the place and throwing everyone off their pedes. One of the heart of the plants reactor vessel overheats and exploded, sending deadly radioactive rays out.

"We need to cover this entire plant or else we could have some SERIOUS radiation sickness all over Earth!" Wheeljack cried out. The Decepticons, realising the trouble going way out of hand, retreats and let the Autobots clean up the mess.

"'Cons mowon! Make mess an' let us clean!" shrieks the youngling angrily. Ironhide, who was informed/yelled of Sunstreaker's presence, made his way towards the youngling.

"C'mon kid, yar armour's not tough enough ta handle all these rays," he said whilst grabbing Sunstreaker from First Aid's grasp. The youngling twittered in fear when another explosion rocked through with enough force to send the Autobots back a few feet. His brattiness now gone, and to be replaced with deep fright.

"'Hidey.." squeaks the youngling in a trembled voice. The weapons specialist cover Sunstreaker with his bulk, not wanting to scare him any further and shielding the frantically screaming mechs and devastating sight from Sunstreaker's view.

"Stay low, ah don't need anymore mechs yellin' at mah abused audios. Next time ya wanna hitch a ride, take Jazz," grunts the weapons specialist. The Protectobots are dropping cement and water over the explosion site to cover the gaping hole. Just as Ironhide is about to take Sunstreaker away, Sideswipe emerged from the flames looking quite battered.

"Ironhide, I'll take him to the base, you can stay here and help the others," huffed the Lamborghini. The older mech gave him a disapproving look but made no argument. He hands the youngling over to his brother and leapt off the sand hill heading straight to where Inferno is hosing down the flames.

"Sidey..." whimpered the youngling as he clutch his brother in a tight grip. Sideswipe felt a sudden urge to protect him from further harm when a small explosion went off behind them. He took a peek at the site and made optic contact with Prime. The Autobot leader saw the youngling in Sideswipe's arms and his logic chip told him to get him out.

"SIDESWIPE! Get Sunstreaker out of here! The Protectobots and the Aerialbots are already taking care of the situation!" shout the semi. Sideswipe followed the order without a fuss. He nods and transformed and secure his brother with his seatbelt before speeding off towards the Ark.

Once the roar of high performance engine is gone, Optimus turn his attention to his troops. Wheeljack is keeping optic on the level of radiation escaping the core while some of the mechs are putting off the fire that occured thanks to the small explosion. Most of the mechs are covering the giant hole with cement and rocks with Ironhide cooling them with his liquid nitrogen.

"Sir! The fire is getting smaller and will be out in the mext few moments," Inferno reported. Optimus look over to where the fire is and sure enough, the minibots are keeping the flame dying with Smokescreen projecting carbon dioxide rich smoke to fizzle it more.

"That's a relief, when you're done there, help the others cool off the cement. I'm going to do some rock-hurling," with that, Optimus went off to get a boulder half his size and slam it at the top of the fire, extinguishing it for good. The minibots and Smokescreen thanked him with a happy smile.

"Optimus! The cement finally sealed out those radioactive rays and judging from this little device, the ones that managed to escape isn't lethal enough to kill this planet or the humans," explained the Chief Engineer merrily. The Protectobots and Aerialbots are still dropping tons of cement over the nuclear site and Ironhide cooling them off.

"We've done a good job but just to ensure that all of those rays stays in, we better continue on. I'll call Sideswipe to help here, but I need a couple of you to stay at the base and watch over Sunstreaker," Optimus point out. Hoist and First Aid volunteered to stay back and rolled away when Prime gave them the go.

888

"Where Sidey wanna go?" squeaks the youngling sadly when he found out that his brother is leaving him to help Prime. Sideswipe embraced his brother in a hug and nuzzled his cheeks with his nasal.

"I'm just gonna go and help Optimus but I'll be back as soon as I can. Hoist and First Aid will be here to keep you company alright? So don't be scared," smile the red mech gently.

"Sunny not scared!" chirp the youngling in defense. Sideswipe merely chuckle more and nods at the two medics in a silent thanks before running out and speeding off. Sunstreaker sat there watching his brother. The day has gone dark but the mechs aren't returning yet, and his brother is asked to return to the nuclear site which means that this would go throughout the night probably until dawn.

Turning around, he met First Aid and Hoist who look at him with soft optics. The youngling however, doesn't feel innocent. With a bright smile that screams 'I'm gonna make you suffer', he automatically left the two medics queasy and twitchy.

"Play wit' me?"

* * *

Yes I'm alive and kicking ass..put down all your spikes and ninja weapons yo. I was meant to post this last night but...I have bio paper waiting for me and my career as a surgeon lies on that single thing. Had to study all night long..

Really, who made exams anyway?

Anyways, I want Hoist and First Aid to suffer the evilness of a very-adorable-very-loveable-very-cuddly-yet-pitspawn youngling. Any ideas how to make their day a living hell?

Submit me review and tell me what'cha think.


	6. Let's annoy the medics!

Since I'm the type of person who'd just continue writing stories until my fingers swell, I just don't wait for ideas but whoever is fast enough, I'll consider it.

Let's cut the chit-chat down to minimum, get your caffein or espresso, sit back and enjoy this little bout. I want to make our resident doctors' life a merry hell with Sunstreaker being boss and I can't do that if I keep chatting on. Time to shut up, I'm still talking, wait, ARGH! *tapes mouth*

_**Transformers belong to their respectful owners**_

_**

* * *

**_

"Hoist?" First Aid whispered shakily.

"Yes..First Aid?" answer an equally shaky Hoist. The duo are keeping Sunstreaker occupied by playing with him, but unfortunately for them, Sunstreaker is a little devil with big shining optics. And the result is them completely covered with energon and paint.

"I now pity the mechs who are suppose to youngling-sit him..how did Sideswipe live with him all these years?" First Aid quivvered. Hoist and him are cleaning themselves from all those energon before they went stale and stink in the medbay's washrack, Sunstreaker is somewhere in said medbay looking around for more things to play with.

"First Aid, I have the distinct feeling that Sideswipe is twice the troublemaker than him. They're twins therefore they're programmed to be equal, until they have their upgrades and such," Hoist exclaimed whilst wiping his face with a clean cloth. "Even if they have split personalities, youngling are still youngling in a sense,"

"I suppose so, but Sunstreaker being Sideswipe is something I wouldn't want to endure for long. I would probably be a living dead, or zombies as what the humans call them after all that assault Sunstreaker would do,"

The medics return to the medbay and found the tools are all scattered all over the floor with a happy squealing youngling pounding the daylights of a spark monitor. First Aid shrieks in horror and start to place the tools back in place least he want Ratchet's dragon wrath on him. The CMO may not have yell at First Aid so far, but only time will tell when he would and the junior medic doesn't want that time to be now.

"Ratchet's going to freak! Or explode! Or annihalate the universe! Hoist, help me clean the medbay and get that monitor away from Sunstreaker. Is it damaged?" First Aid frantically pick up the scattered tools and start to put them in their boxes. One thing for sure, medic are very picky at where they put their stuff. The easier for them to grab their tools, the faster they could save someone's life.

Hoist checks over to the monitor where Sunstreaker is still pounding with a small wrench. He took the wrench and place the irate youngling on a medberth.

"The monitor's fine. I can ask Grapple to repair it later on," Hoist state out. First Aid only sigh in relief and went over to the puffing youngling. Even with the night growing late, Sunstreaker refuses to recharge without his brother.

"Come now Sunstreaker, you can't stay awake for the whole night, it's not healthy for your systems. Sideswipe will be back soon along with the others and you'll wake up tomorrow with your brother by your side," First Aid tried to reason but Sunstreaker wouldn't have any of them. He was about to wail when the roar of engines could be heard from a distance.

The mechs are returning home.

The youngling squealed and practically leapt off the berth and tumbling on the ground slightly before running towards the entrance as fast as his little legs allow him. The two medics tried to refrain him from accidently hurting himself but the bot is simply too sneaky and surprisingly quick for them, they both collided on the helm and crashes to the floor just as the youngling zips past them.

"First Aid, you're fast. Get Sunstreaker away from them, they need to be cleansed from those radioactive rays," Hoist groaned out as he gently rubs his sore helm. The Protectobot nods sharply and got up to his feet before running out of the medbay and following Sunstreaker.

888

Sunstreaker nearly leapt towards his brother when a pair of arms wrap around his frame and keeping him on air. The youngling squeaks in surprise and turn around only to face First Aid. Baby blue optics narrowed in annoyance and just as the exhausted mechs arrive by the entrance and greets the young medic, Sunstreaker unleash his unholy fury by wailing _loudly._

"AID! What did you do!" Hot Spot cried out whilst protecting his audios from the volume assault. Sideswipe is at the far back and is watching with curiosity as to why his brother just went crazy like that. He pushes himself forward and immediately the youngling went quiet. Sigh of relief could be heard among the members.

"Thanks for taking care of him for me Aid, and tell Hoist I said thanks too. I hope he didn't give you guys a hard time," Sideswipe grins out. First Aid went quiet as he doesn't really know what to say. Good thing his visor covers the rapid twitching of his optics and the look of grimace. Simply, he just chuckled and wave it off.

"No problem at all. But I can't hand him over just yet because you guys are still contaminated with the radioactive rays. If you all would please go to the medbay, Hoist and I will clean you up and the faster we get this done, the faster you can recharge,"

888

Sideswipe was the first one to be cleansed since Sunstreaker wouldn't want to wait any longer. So now the two brothers are in their room and the youngling in Sideswipe's arm. Both Lamborghinis are fast asleep like the rest of the crew, until Sunstreaker suddenly awaken for no reason and feeling rather thirsty.

He rolled around in his brother's arms to wake him up but the red mech is sleeping like a log and doesn't even stir. Huffing, the yellow mechling crawls out of Sideswipe's arm and slowly slide down the berth's leg. Once on the floor, he giggled happily and sneaks out of the room without a second thought.

Because of his small size and the lack of crew members out in the hallway, Sunstreaker toddles around and heading straight for the rec room. Sadly he had forgotten that he couldn't drink regular energon, and his low-grade are with Sideswipe.

With that lacking knowledge, he continues his way in the brigtly lit corridor and entering the rec room. After a few steps, Sunstreaker doesn't feel like drinking anymore when the sleepiness finally kicks in. He yawns and went over towards a white box in a corner and went inside, unknown that it's actually First Aid's box of tools.

"Thanks for the help today Aid, good thing the plant is buried underneath layers of cement, rocks and rubble or else we'd have to decontaminate the entire planet," Ratchet said out. The little medic is beaming proudly as he sips his energon. When they're done, both medics head straight towards the medbay completely oblivious that a youngling is with them as they speak.

The CMO bid his apprentice goodnight and went straight to his berth, giving full authorisation to his apprentice. First Aid nods in respect and unloads his box, only to find a nasty surprise.

"Sunstreaker?" squeak the little Protectobot. He carefully extract the youngling away from his tools and place him on the berth, Sunstreaker didn't make a single peep. First Aid decided to make a decision, disturb Sideswipe and hand over the youngling whilst listening to tired curses or keep him for the night and deal with a seriously panicking red frontliner the morning after.

The former sounds like a better choice.

Tucking the youngling in his arms, First Aid made his way over to the twins' room and quietly knock on the door. After a few moments, Sideswipe emerged and looking rather pissed even when he's half-awake. The frontliner's attention is suddenly drawn to the slumbering youngling in First Aid's arms. He turn around to double-check and sure enough, his berth is empty and he's not seeing double.

"Why is he with you?" murmured Sideswipe as he carefully took his brother from the medic's arms.

"I'm not entirely sure. He was in my toolbox, and don't worry, he's fine. No scrapes, no dents, no cuts," assured the young medic. Sideswipe nods in understandment and thank him before returning to his berth with the youngling.

888

"So let me get this clear, you want us to take care of your brother for the day? You do realise that we are part of the medical team and therefore we cannot let anything to distract us in case of an emergency," Hoist point out to a certain red frontliner the next morning.

"Come on Hoist, you took care of him last night and besides, Sunny's been itching to have fun with you, didn't stop pestering me about it the whole morning," Sideswipe whines as he shoves the happily (or sadistically) smiling youngling.

"Sideswipe, please understand, if Ratchet sees us with him he'll knock us off the Ark sky high. First Aid and Swoop are the youngest members we have in this team and still very inexperienced, I'm just a doctor but Ratchet, he's the CMO. Even I would prefer not to irate anyone who could scare Unicron off his armour and weld someone into something they do not wish," huffed the doctor.

"But Hoisty, Sunny pwomise to be good, Watchet won't hurt anyone if Sunny be nice..wight?" chirp the youngling whilst reaching out with tentative hands.

Sideswipe smiles broadly and hand over his brother to a very reluctant Hoist. At first the medic refused to take in the youngling but after seeing the pleading look on Sidiswipe's face, he just doesn't have the spark to say no. With a sigh, Hoist hefted Sunstreaker on his arm.

'I think I'm going to regret making this decision..' thought the medic sadly.

888

"Why Hoist..? Why?.." moaned First Aid as he sees the state the medbay is in. After Hoist retrieved Sunstreaker, he placed the youngling in the medbay where he could get his datapad but Grapple needed his assistance for a short while. When he came back, the medbay looks like it had been hit by rampaging Dinobots on sugar high.

"I just could not say no, First Aid. No other mechs are off shift to watch over Sunstreaker and besides, Sideswipe told me that Sunstreaker has been asking for us the entire morning," sighs the good doctor.

"But you can't just take him in! What if another attack would break out, we would be unprepared!" screech the Protectobot as he hastily clean up the bay before their CMO arrives. He searched and counted every single item that was on the floor and in their places to make sure none of them are out of place.

However, he notices that one of Ratchet's favourite wrench is not in place and a feeling of dread blankets over the young apprentice. He searched around while Hoist look at him curiously, until a soft giggle could be heard from one of the medberths. The two medics snap their head around and saw Sunstreaker nibbling on the missing wrench. First Aid nearly fainted on the spot.

"Sunstreaker, can you please give me the wrench? I need it," First Aid asked with careful voice. He doesn't know what Sunstreaker might do next considering the wrench is rather big and the youngling may not be able to lift it but it can still hurt him.

"Aid no do wepaes, Sunny wanna play wit' it," mumbled the youngling with a mouthful of wrench. Hoist perch himself next to the youngling and secretly scan him, trying to pinpoint his sensitive areas, surprisingly, it's on his audio vents. Making sure that Sunstreaker doesn't see what he's about to do, Hoist gently rub the base of the vent and Sunstreaker went rigid, the wrench falling from his hands.

"Hoist? What did you do?" whispered First Aid as he scan the youngling multiple times. At first Sunstreaker just sat there without motion, but then, his face was lit with a big smile and the youngling leans to where Hoist is scratching his vents like a cat. Even his little engine seems to be purring in content.

"Well..this is something new. When Sideswipe said his vents are sensitive, I didn't know it could turn him into a purring kitten," chuckle the doctor as Sunstreaker chirps and coos at him, asking for more. First Aid merely stood there in astonishment, the wrench forgotten completely.

"Normally I don't do this, but it's just too cute to ignore," the young medic finally said out.

"What do you mean First Aid?"

A camera was pulled out of subspace and Hoist could see the mischevious glint in the Protectobot's visor. Hoist had forgotten that no matter how professional First Aid is, he's still a young mech himself and sometimes, he tend to do some things that might get him in trouble.

"First Aid...I don't think this is such a wise idea.." Hoist tried to reason with the young medic. First Aid looks thoughtful for a moment but that thoughtfulness then dissipate like sand in the wind as he furiously press the little button and capturing multiple pictures of a happily purring Sunstreaker. Hoist decided it's best not to get involved with something like this if he doesn't want his insides to be out, so he left both youngling and junior medic on their own with Sunstreaker a little dazed after being massaged.

888

While on duty, Sideswipe kept getting this warm, fuzzy feeling from his brother's end of the bond. He tried to concentrate but the more those feelings pass through the more curious he got. Growling at the back of his throat, Sideswipe activates his commlink and connected to Hoist.

"Hoist, can you please tell me what you're doing to my brother? He's HAPPY and there's only three things that makes him happy. Painting, slaughtering 'Cons and me,"

Hoist, who's been repairing with his field generator, heard the warrior's demand and is a little hesitant on giving him answers since First Aid is the one entertaining and blackmailing the yellow mechling.

"Well, First Aid is the one taking care of him at the moment. I'm..uhh...repairing this field generator because..Ratchet asked me to do it! Yeah..so if you want to know anything, ask First Aid. I'm currently busy at the moment," Hoist replied as smoothly as he could. Sideswipe quirked an optic ridge at the doctor but say nothing further.

With a soft 'okay', he terminated the line and went back to work. Hoist nearly passed out after realising how close he is from being mauled. Staring at the field generator, the green mech huffs and contemplate what's going to happen shortly after Sunstreaker is returned to his old self and found the pictures...

Primus have mercy on First Aid's spark..

888

After a few hard hours , Sideswipe is finally getting a break by the energon dispenser and enjoying some mild high-grade. The red warrior is seating beside Tracks and Bumblebee, the other two talking between themselves while Sideswipe's mind wanders off. He kept rethinking on the earlier events, Sunstreaker finally being happy for the first time in his life after the war broke off..

"Hey Sides, you going back to Cybertron or something? Here we are talking while you're off to who knows where. What's the matter with you mech?" ask the egotist whilst snapping his fingers in front of the red mech to get his attention.

"Sorry Tracks, it's just that I felt something from Sunny's end of the bond, like..like he's happy.." Sideswipe points out. Tracks look a little flabbergasted while Bumblebee has a huge grin on his face.

"And that's bad? Sideswipe, have you forgotten that your brother is currently a youngling? They're happy ALL the time if you haven't noticed," the minibot points out. Sideswipe seems to finally realise that after a while.

"I suppose you're right, but..this is Sunny we're talking about! It's kinda weird that he's actually being happy, even for me," Sideswipe mused. Both Tracks and Bumblebee made optic contacts and slowly agreeing to what the red warrior is saying.

"Look at it this way, it'll be a good blackmail material once he's back to normal," grins the Corvette. Sideswipe frowns and threw his empty cube at the grinning egomaniac's face who quickly dodge away which then starts a chase around the cafeteria. Bumblebee, who's not on anybody's side, sits there on his place quietly until someone would break the duo apart.

888

"Aid? You in here kiddo?" Ratchet called out after he's done with the reports. The CMO peeks through the door that connects his room/office to the medbay only to see the place completely barren and to his horror, completely thrashed. The medic narrows his optics and grab hold of a nearby wrench. He stalks around the room to find whoever did this mess, and if his record of never yelling at First Aid has never been broken, it's about to..once he can find his junior that is.

"First Aid? Answer me!" Ratchet shouts. There was a sudden loud thud behind the door that connects to the surgery room and Ratchet slowly went over to inspect it. He presses an ausio close to it and could hear muffled sounds coming from the other side. Taking a taekwondo stance he had learn from Leanna, Ratchet practically kick the door off its hinges and throwing it a few good feet back, surprising the bots behind it.

"Ratchet!" came First Aid's voice. The CMO quickly search for his apprentice and stopped dead when he saw the condition his junir is in. The corner of his lips twitched upwards into a smile which then turns into a laugh that sends Ratchet to his knees.

"It's not funny Ratchet! Get me out of this..thing!" whines First Aid who is covered from helm to pedes with silly strings while the little yellow youngling is laughing and shrieking over a box of energon goodies that First Aid usually gives out when he was in charge of repairing patients. Apparently Sunstreaker had pounded the poor box until the goodies are smushed all over his bright yellow paintjob and some managed to get on First Aid.

"Oh First Aid, you should see yourself in the mirror, this is an opportunity too good to pass!" chuckled the CMO once he regains control of himself. First Aid whimpered in displeasure of being teased by his own mentor. The Protectobot tried to wriggle free from the ties but it seems to have made him stuck far more worse than before.

"Stop laughing at me Ratchet..." whines the little medic as he finally stop struggling to collect some air. Even Ratchet himself is finally calming down after his laughing fit to help his junior out of the strings.

"Care to tell me why you're suddenly wrapped up like a christmas present?" Ratchet said as he carefully cuts away the string with his scalpel. First Aid managed to break away from the bond and let out a sigh of relief once he's completely free. Meanwhile, Sunstreaker is still rolling around on the pile of goo, shrieking and laughing away without a care in the world.

"He managed to get his hands on one of Sideswipe's silly string in a can thing and sprayed me with it while I wasn't looking," huffs the Protectobot. Ratchet simply quirk a metal brow and finally noticing said can under a medberth. He picks it up and examined it.

"Oh yeah, definately Sideswipe's. Says here that those silly strings are packed with high concentration of..perfumes?" Ratchet rebooted his optics to make sure he wasn't seeing things, but that's what it exactly said on the can. "Perfumes that're suppose to be stuck to the person who got sprayed for a couple of days,"

First Aid's head shot up and stared at his senior in disbelief.

"I've heard about that... The perfumes come in different smells, what does that one labelled as?" asks the Protectobot. His body tense and ready to bury himself in the washrack is it's anything revolting.

Ratchet turned the can around and stalled. Should he tell him..? Better do that rather than dealing on what would happen if he didn't.

"Umm...smelly..egg. Sorry 'Aid, you needto get a bath. Until you get the stench out I need you to stay in your room and not disgust everyone, especially in a surgery or checkup," Ratchet inches away from his intern once the smell starts to tug at his olfactory sensors. When he couldn't stand it anymore, Ratchet groans and covers his nasal.

"Really 'Aid, I mean it. You _really _need to take a bath, it's starting to smell,"

First Aid bows his head and drags his pedes back towards his room and private washracks. Once he's gone, Ratchet finally took a deep breath in and turns to the youngling. Sunstreaker could feel that he was being watched and turns around, only to meet with the CMO's darkest glare.

"Chirp?" twittered the youngling in confusion. An aura of innocence clouds over Sunstreaker even when Ratchet is stalking at him like a lion hunting for its prey. When Sunstreaker finally gets the idea on what's going to happen, he screeched and made a dash towards the door that leads outside and away from the irate medic.

"Where do you think you're going you little rascal?" growls the medic as he stomp over to the door. Since the youngling is too small to reach the keypad, he's trapped in the medbay and at the complete mercy of Ratchet.

"Sidey! Sidey!" the youngling called out as he scratch at the door. The bond between them flared and pulsing with fear from Sunstreaker's end. The youngling turns around to meet with Ratchet's looming figure.

888

Sideswipe is practicing his Jet Judo move in the simulation room when he felt the flare. The red mech jumps off of the holographic Starscream and deactivates the machine before dashing out towards the medbay as fast as he could.

_~Sidey! Sidey!~ _came Sunstreaker's call. Sideswipe narrows his optics and transform to car mode to cover more track in less time. His tyres screeched as he burns rubber and zooming straight towards his destination.

Not a long while later, he reached the CMO's lair and opens the door. Before he could even register what happened, a yellow blur zoomed past him and knocked the red mech off his pedes followed by a red and white blur. When they're gone, Sideswipe laid there on the floor with a groan. Rubbing his aching helm, he stood up.

"Ratchet better have a good explanation for this..." he groans. Once he got his equilibrium corrected, Sideswipe run off following the other two via both bond and energy signatures which leads straight to the rec room.

The commotion in said room made the Lamborghini stop dead on his tracks. There in the room where the chairs are shoved aside, tables turned and other mechs watching at the side are the two miscreant that made the entire mess. Sideswipe slowly trudge in and ask the nearest bot on what just happened.

"Hey Bumblebee..mind if you fill me in?" he leans over the bug. Bumblebee looks completely stunned and didn't even register Sideswipe who's poking him to get his attention. "Bee!"

That snaps him out of his daze. "Huh? Oh, I don't even know what just happened. Was with Cliffjumper drinking energon when they just barge in and start playing tag,"

Sideswipe nods in understandment and with a snicker, decide to play referree. The red mech steps in between the two and Sunstreaker -who saw his brother the moment he enters the room- leapt over and hides behind one of his legs. Ratchet pulls out a wrench from subspace and advances towards the twins.

"Step away from that brat and let _me _punish him for turning MY medbay upside down," snarls the ambulance. Sideswipe holds both his arms out in front of him to try and slow Ratchet down.

"Calm down Ratch', Sunny didn't do anything bad, he's just a youngling after all," laugh the red twin sheepishly. Ratchet simply narrows his optics and with lightning quick reflexes, jabs Sideswipe between his shoulders, the neck and chest, sending him tumbling to the ground unable to move.

Just then, First Aid walks in finally clean and smelling like a field of flowers (he snatched some of Mirage's high quality cleansing agent when the Ligier wasn't looking). The junior medic smiles with pity behind his mask when he saw the position Sideswipe is in. But to confirm his suspicion, he asks Fireflight on what just happened.

After getting a quick 411, First Aid knew what Ratchet had just done. The older medic jabs Sideswipe's pressure points to neutralise the electrical energy flowing in them and rendering the limb useless. The shoulders for the arm, the neck for the head and the chest/spark chamber for the entire body.

"Yeah, he's a youngling. But at least he's got the right idea to not waste my time," then Ratchet stops and rephrase his words. "On second thought, he is wasting my time letting me chase him. Why don't you be a good brat and come with me?" grins the medic maliciously. Sunstreaker pouts and made a frantic dash towards a stunned First Aid.

"GET HIM!" roared the medic. First Aid made a dive to catch the sparkling only to faceplant on the hard floor. Both CMO and junior medic -who quickly scrambles back up- and start a frantic dash to catch the youngling who is surprisingly faster than both of them. After they left the rec room, the rest of the bots are stunned and speechless. The expression of 'what the slag just happened?' was on all of their faces.

"Your brother is fast.." mutters a mech Sideswipe couldn't quite catch who. The red twin simply made a noise of agreement and trying to stand up, keyword being 'try'. He can barely move his arms let alone his legs. With a groan, he asks for a couple of bots to help him up and on a chair until his electrical energy runs back to normal.

888

Hoist have just helped Grapple on the blueprints of another one of his projects and going down the hallway when he heard thunderous footsteps coming in his way. The doctor wisely presses himself by the wall to avoid being collided in case the Dinobots are on a rampage. The Dinobots would be his first guess but boy how wrong he was.

The green mech had to reset and readjust his optics multiple times to see Ratchet and his protege running down the same hallway he's in with a cackling youngling way up front.

Hoist merely shook his head and mutters, "and Ratchet says we're insane.." before pretending that nothing ever happens and going back down the hallway.

888

It was an amusing sight actually, seeing two medics running around the base to catch a youngling who seems to have an endless supply of energy. The two managed to bump into several mechs only to shove them away and continuing the chase.

Ironhide, Prime, Prowl aren't happy and poor Bluestreak was just left there practically flattened to the wall. If one were to look closely, they could see a Bluestreak-shaped dent on it.

"First Aid, take his lead. I'm gonna try and block him from behind," instructed the CMO. First Aid took a deep breath and transforms to his car mode and sped off as fast as he could to get pass Sunstreaker. The youngling shrieks when a car suddenly drove ahead of him and blocking his path. In order not to slam to it, Sunstreaker did an emergency stop that caught Ratchet off-guard.

The CMO went hurtling foward and crashing at an unsuspecting First Aid. After the duo was left groaning and moaning in obvious pain, Sunstreaker simply giggle cutely and went skipping off whilst singing an off-tune song.

"Next time 'Aid.." groans Ratchet as he pushes himself off of his apprentice who transforms to robot mode and rubbing his head.

"Next time..NEVER younglingsit a bot who's got one too many tricks up his tailpipe..!"

"Dully noted.." answers the young mech with a weak salute.

888

The youngling toddled over to where Sideswipe and the others are situated. With a happy grin, the red twin gently pulls his brother up and place him on an empty seat next to him.

"So Sunny, what did you do to Ratchet and First Aid?" chuckle the mech. Even the rest of the table's occupants are showing how interested they are. Sunstreaker let loose a little laugh that nearly made him tumble backwards if it wasn't for Sideswipe holding him from falling.

"Sunny play tag," he chirps out with a big shining smile.

* * *

Before you guys kill me, I just have a simple explanation.

The whole reason I didn't post a _single _chapter in a month is because of 1)my computer screen went completely schizoid on me when this chapter's half its length two days after the previous chapter and three days before I want to post it..

and 2)my mum wanted to buy a new screen but we have to wait for her day off which took FOREVER.

So...put down the weapons yo


	7. Heat attack

I am so GLAD you guys aren't mad after the long wait. I seriously thought that you won't read this anymore..

My english teacher (from last year) got a wind of news that I'm writing stories for fun. She managed to encourage me to write a manuscript for a book/novel, I have the ideas and the plot it's just that..I'm not sure if it's good enough. I post in fanfiction because of the thrill of getting reviews, and also because it's one of my hobby.

The thought of selling a novel is like...wow. What do you guys think? Should I go for it?

* * *

After what had happened the day before, both Ratchet and First Aid seems to be clearing away from the twins or more specifically, Sunstreaker. Because every time the youngling sees them, he'll have that big, innocent, happy smile that somehow promises _pain _for the both of them.

Sideswipe is definately enjoying his life right now..

The sun blazes high in the sky and with not a cloud to be seen, the desert temperature rose to scorchingly hot. Bots such as Beachcomber, Seaspray and Hound are off to a nearby beach to cool off. Bumblebee, Bluestreak and the Protectobots are having a stroll in the city and the Aerialbots are just enjoying the cool air high up the atmosphere.

While the rest of the Autobots are either drowning themselves in the washracks or fanning themselves with palm leaves (literally..).

On one of the rec room chairs sat Sunstreaker looking rather glum and lifeless. The youngling has his optics closed and just letting an old electric fan cooling him off. He had asked Sideswipe to cool him using his aircond but the red mech is sprawled on the floor and looking quite pathetic.

"Doesn't anything happen anymore..?" he groaned. Jazz pulls out a long stick from subspace and with a grin, pokes the frontliner at his sides causing him to bat the stick away with an annoyed moan. The TIC repeats his action until Sideswipe snatches the stick away and snaps it into a few tiny pieces.

"Things happen, when you least expect it actually," Powerglide exclaimed. Sideswipe simply grunts from his position and went silent again. The entire rec room occupants left him as he is and went about to try and cool themselves.

"I wish I was like the humans, all they have to do is find a nearby pool and jumps in, or go to the skating rink, or simply stay in their..offices.." Powerglide trailed off when he notices how everyone seems to be perking up and looking at the hallway connecting to the offices that belongs to the Command Bridge crew.

Jazz's mouth is pressed into a thin line when he finally catches on to what the red plane is saying. Everyone is now staring at him and the hallway, their frames tensed and the air went electric.

"My door's closed!" was all the saboteur said before he bolted straight to his office. Everyone else scrambling to get on their pedes before following the chipper mech, even Sideswipe manage to hold his brother rugby-style to follow the rest of his members.

The entire hallway shook like the Dinobots are on the rampage with Jazz in the lead running as fast as he could to get in his office and lock everyone out. Transforming into his car mode, the saboteur burn rubber and tore off the hallway heading straight to his private sanctuary. Once there he quickly key in his password and rush inside before activating the lock.

The rest of the Autobots shout in outrage at how Jazz is being a jerk to not share his cooling systems with them.

"We still have Prowl, Prime, Ratchet, Blaster and Red Alert's office, let's just leave him and get them instead," Sideswipe suggested. The rest seems to be agreeing with his words and went off, leaving Jazz propping his legs up his desk and smiling like a champ.

888

"Thanks for letting us in Prime, you have no idea how hot it is out there. It's like the centre of the sun or something!" Sideswipe said out, grinning happily. There at his desk, Prime simply made a huff as half the Ark members are all stuffed in his office. The leader was happily doing his reports when there was loud bangings from his door. Next thing he knew, they are all packed together like sardines.

"No problem Sideswipe, but I'm curious about one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Why are you all in here? Couldn't some of you move to Jazz's office?"

"Because our third-in-command decided that he wants the office all to himself. I thought he'd share..the jerk.." Gears grumbles out as he crosses his arms. The Prime did a double take when he heard that his _TIC _actually locks the others out just to have the cooling units alone.

"That was a turn of event. But still, I need all of you out so I can finish all these reports, plus I have to contact the government for helping us do some major repairs in our connection," Optimus point out. At first they wouldn't budge an inch but 'the look' that Prime gave them was as scary as Ratchet's glare and they scurried off towards the exit.

In the rec room..

"I'm boiling...Sunny help me.." whines the red hellion as the heat starts to activate his cooling fans. The youngling is in no different shape, he's restless, panting and feeling drained. Sunstreaker wanted nothing more than to soak in cold water for the remaining of the day, but apparently that's not going to happen anytime soon.

Just then, Red Alert came barreling out screaming at the top of his vocaliser about Decepticon attacks. The rest of the bots didn't seem to hear him until Teletraan's alarms snap them out of their thought bubbles. Both Prowl and Optimus also run in to check the monitors.

"Great, just what we need... The 'Cons attacking us on this particularly hot day! Can't they choose somewhere between autumn or something?" Sideswipe roars out. That little display of anger managed to radiate through the rest of the crew and _they _start to feel a little pissed off at the 'Cons for being lousy weatherbots.

"I agree with Sideswipe! Let's teach them not to play around when we're in heat!" Bluestreak cried out. Half of the Ark's optics are on him, some laughing, some chuckling while some shook their head with mirth. The grey Datsun is a little confused why everything suddenly went awkward.

"Did I say something wrong?" he squeaks out. Sideswipe just pat his young friend's shoulder with a laugh.

"You're too innuendo ya know that?" he assured. Bluestreak wanted to ask him what he meant when Optimus divided them into groups and they went off. Unfortunately they've all forgotten about Sunstreaker who simply hears them with curiosity and decided to have some action as well, so he sneaks into Prime's trailer and sat there, giggling quietly until they reach their destination which turns out to be at a top of a hill where there are hundreds of wind turbines.

Once he's sure that they've stopped, Sunstreaker went out the trailer and dash off to a nearby patch of tall grass to hide in. He watches with fascination how the mechs engage each other with battle cries and guns blazing, plus the additional name calls and insults mostly from his brother.

"Hey 'Screamer! How come you've got Old Glory's colour?" Sideswipe yells out as he dodge the Air Commander's laser shots. The red mech manage to hide behind a boulder and peeks from behind with his grin.

"Did'ja got tied up on a flagpole by Megsy and the humans thought you're some kind of a new styled flag? Or did you let your trinemates paint you in the dark when you're dropped off your head when you're born?" he cackles out.

Starscream's optics twitched and he fire his lasers at maximum power. The shots may have missed Sideswipe but dirt and rocks are thrown in the air, endangering both factions. One rather large chunk of rock managed to hit Bumblebee square on the back and sending the minibot to the ground.

Megatron, who's not happy with his second-in-command's tantrums, decide that enough is enough and the Air Commander's null rays are to be disabled once they return to base.

"STARSCREAM you incompetent _**idiot! **_Stop that screeching at once and do your job before I pound some disgusting human footwear in that sorry excuse of an oral cavity of yours!" roars the D-con leader. Rumble, who heard what Megatron had just said managed to sneak over to where Frenzy is hiding.

"Did you watch any human vids or somethin' lately?" he ask over the gunfire above their heads.

"...No..." Frenzy replied, making himself look as small as possible. Rumble simply snorts and thwacks his brother's head.

"Oh please, how else would Megs know about the sock and someone else's mouth?"

"How am I suppose to know, ask Skywarp, he's the no processor here,"

"So you admit that you've watched the damn vid while Megatron's there!" Rumble points out as he jabs his brother's nasal. Frenzy slaps the finger away and scowls darkly at the other.

"Okay so bite me, I didn't know he'd be in there. But look at it this way, Megs found something good to threat 'Screamer with," Frenzy grins out. Rumble made a humming noise as if to agree with his sibling when a pair of miniature arms grab them by their throats and pulling them back between grasses.

Their surprised optics was met with another set of optics, curiosity can clearly be seen just by looking at it.

"Sidey got toys for Sunny!" squeaks the youngling happily. The two cassettes were too stunned to do anything even when the yellow mechling bash their helms together and made them look like a couple of rag dolls. It was Rumble who managed to get his sense back and start spitting fire at the giggling Sunstreaker.

"We are NOT toys! And who the frag are you?" Rumble shouts out. He flail his arms around and managed to hit Sunstreaker's nasal ridge in which the youngling isn't happy about it. Frenzy too managed to snap back to reality only to have himself and his brother being thrown across the grass.

The two mechs spluttered and spit out the grass stains that managed to get into their mouths. Both cassettes doesn't look happy and start advancing towards the curious little mech. Sunstreaker simply yawns and forgetting the explosions and shouts behind him. A glowing purple blob that suddenly fell beside him made the youngling more curious.

The youngling cooed with awe and start to reach for the item. The two cassettes, who saw the same blob, back away in fear because that blob is actually part of Starscream's null ray blast. Sometimes his weapon would get clogged and when he shoots, whatever that causes the blockage would absorb the energy and store it until it went out of the weapon. The invader would pretty much be like phlegm, one wrong poke and the energy stored inside it can be lethal.

"YOU IDIOT! STO-!" just before Rumble could even finish his sentence, Sunstreaker had grabbed the thing and threw it straight at them. The blast managed to send them a good few feet away and knocking them out cold. The youngling then turns his attention to the battle that is going on around him.

The youngling simply watch with wonder as fires and explosions went on around him. He could make out Ratchet patching Beachcomber, Prime tussling with a grey bot he doesn't know, and a few others..

"HEY! What's Sunstreaker doing here? Shouldn't he be back at the base?" came Mirage's voice. Just as the youngling turns around to meet the regal mech, a rough hand yanks him up into the air by his scruff bar and Sunstreaker is met face to face with a sneering Starscream.

"What is this? You Autofools actually brought a _youngling _to the battlefield? I thought you preotect them rather than trying to annihilate them," the jet sneered with disgust. Sunstreaker simply poke the Air Commander's optics when it shone brightly, causing Starscream to loose his grip on the yellow mechling.

Mirage managed to catch Sunstreaker before he could impact on the hard ground and went off just as Starscream starts to shoot him with his lasers. The white and blue mech place him near Ratchet who glares daggers at the innocently staring youngling. A sudden explosion near them racked the soils and sending them high up, dropping visibility.

"SIDESWIPE!" came Track's voice somewhere in the cloud. The red twin was just battling with Ravage when the smokescreen was created and the cassette running off away from him. So now with no vision whatsoever, Sideswipe can only rely on his other senses.

"What!" he shouts back, coughing out the micro-soil that clogs his vents.

"Your brother's a hitch-hiker! He followed us here!" Sideswipe's optics grew in size and using the bond as a map, he followed where his other half is transmitting the pulses. The red mech stumble around and tripping over rocks until he found Ratchet shielding his brother from harm's way.

"Ratchet.." he breathes out, carefully extracting the terrified youngling from Ratchet's arms. The CMO suffers only minor scratches and dents but there was a gash on his right forearm, deep enough until Sideswipe could see his pumps and wires sparking like mad.

"You alright Ratch'?" Sideswipe questioned. The medic simply waves him off like nothing.

"It's barely more than a scratch, right now I just want you to take that brat away from here and someplace safe! The Seekers are probably going to bomb us again!" he instructed. Sideswipe seems a little contemplative on what to do and Ratchet gave him a hearty shove to get him going.

"I said GO! They're circling us!" growls the ambulance. With a heavy look, Sideswipe ran off leaving Ratchet along with the rest of the medical team. The red mech made sure that his path is clear until he reaches a spot a few meters away from the battlesite.

"Sunny, I want you to listen to me, alright? The 'Cons are right there and I want you to stay here, don't make a sound until I come get you. If you see any big scary felinoid, just stay low or call me with the bond," Sideswipe instructs.

Sunstreaker can only nod in fear, his optics turn bluish white as he tried to fight back the urge to scream and cry in terror. The red twin simply smiles endearingly and pats his helm before running back towards the battle field.

The yellow mechling waited for everything to end. The bond between them flared strongly and he can feel everything that his brother is feeling, but he couldn't do anything to stop the raging emotions. Usually Sideswipe's end would be calming and joyful but right now, everything is a turbulence of emotions.

A snarl from behind made the youngling turn and was met with Ravage. Its optics shining with promised pain as it stalk over, dentas baring as if getting ready to tear Sunstreaker's soft armor into a pile of scrap metal.

Sunstreaker's own optics narrowed and he stood up, facing the felinoid bravely.

"Sunny not scared of you! Sunny ride on you!"

With that, the youngling starts to wail loudly. Even if his voice is drowned by the raging battle behind him, it's still loud enough for Ravage to wail in pain as his audios are assaulted by the high pitch frequency.

Sunstreaker wasted no time in grabbing the felinoid's ears and start to control it like a horse. One might think Sunstreaker is scared the moment Ravage tries to get rid of him, but the youngling simply squeals happily and grips the ears tighter and Ravage finally calming down.

"Take Sunny there!" the youngling said out. With a tug, Ravage howls in pain and reluctantly obeying its 'master's command. If Rumble and Frenzy sees it like this, there wouldn't be another quiet day for the felinoid.

Ravage ran as fast as it could towards to where the battle is at its peak. Sunstreaker, determined to save his brother's aft, shut out his fear and replace them with bravery. A confident smile plastered on his face as they neared the chaos.

888

"Bluestreak! Take down Starscream and his trine, make sure they don't get those energon cubes," Prowl shouted over the roar of the flames. The gunner raised his rifle and sent out a blast straight towards Skywarps's wing, sending the purple jet to the ground before doing the same with the rest of the Seekers.

On the other side of the battle, Mirage and Smokescreen are battling with Soundwave who is guarding the energon cubes. The two of them was easily pushed away by the telepath.

"You're the diversionary strategist, divert his attention somewhere with your smoke so that I can sneak past him and get those cubes!" Mirage whispered out to the tired Smokescreen.

"Good idea, I'm gonna scramble his circuits until he can't remember his own name," snarls Smokescreen. He transforms to his bipedal mode and activates his cloud of smoke just as Mirage uses his cloaking device and heat sensors.

The 'Con's TIC was taken off guard when the smoke covered his vents and dropping his visibility. He tried to attack but Mirage simply trips him and deactivates his neural sensors, rendering him paralyzed for a moment.

The spy subspaces the cubes and signaled his friend to clear the smoke away once he's done. Smokescreen receives the signal and clears the magnetized cloud with one blow before he was slammed by his passenger door.

"What in the PIT?" he shouts. Smokescreen transforms back to his robot mode and Mirage drops his invisibility cloak. The two mechs was a little surprised when they see Sunstreaker and Ravage a little dazed up.

"Sunstreaker? I thought Sideswipe sent you away to safety," Mirage breathes out. He carefully extract the youngling from the KO'd Ravage and Smokescreen picking the felinoid by its scruff bar before placing it beside Soundwave.

Smokescreen did the calculation in his head and turns to Mirage to make sure he's right. "Alright, Soundwave and his cassettes are out cold, except Laserbeak and Buzzsaw. The Seekers are also out which means…"

"Which means Megatron is fighting Optimus alone, this fight is as good as ours," the Ligier smiles out confidently. He turns to Sunstreaker and pats his head. "Thanks to you, Ravage is out of commission or else he'd make things a lot harder for us,"

Even Smokescreen snorts out his thanks. "Yeah, if Earth cats have nine lives than Ravage would have nine thousand seeing how we've been trying to get rid of him the moment he's born to this world,"

"And that would be since the beginning of the war, give or take a few thousand years," shrugs the noble. Sunstreaker simply beams when he heard how the mechs praised him for a job well done. Though he's not going to say knocking Ravage out wasn't actually part of his plan and that he didn't see Smokescreen until the smoke cleared up.

"Sunny help if Sunny can," he chirps out. The noble pats his head again and was about to place him on the ground when it shook and both grown mechs lost their balance. When they turned around, Devastator was ready to kick them to kingdom come.

"Slag… This isn't going to end well for all of us…" Smokescreen wheezes out. The large Decepticon was about to stomp them when Superion grabs his left arm and threw him over his shoulder.

"Nice work! Stall him while we gather the others!" Smokescreen yelled out. He transforms to his bipedal mode and burn rubber while Mirage holds Sunstreaker close and activates his cloaking device.

Superion gave them the thumbs up and charged at Devastator once more, sending dirt and rocks into the air.

888

"Alright everyone, Megatron knows he's outnumbered but that doesn't mean he's going to give up anytime soon. Bluestreak, Cliffjumper, I need you to stop Buzzsaw and Laserbeak from interrupting our battle. Smokescreen, Sideswipe, Brawn, Hound, Ironhide and Jazz, I need you to help Superion. The rest of you, help Optimus," Prowl instructed.

"Prowl, I want you to help me get the ones who are injured here. Those of you who got hit later on, stop fighting and don't try to be hero, just come here immediately," Ratchet adds. The mechs understood completely and went to their positions.

The tactician was about to help his leader when Mirage came into view holding Sunstreaker in his arms.

"I thought I told Sideswipe to put him somewhere safe until this battle ends!" Prowl roared as he cradles the youngling in his arms.

"He did, but Sunstreaker used Ravage to get here and managed to knock the cassette out cold. I don't know why he's riding Ravage but…" Mirage trailed off, unable to continue.

"Doesn't matter that now, you'll follow the rest of the group to help Superion take down Devastator, I'll take care of Sunstreaker," Prowl instructed. Mirage saluted him and ran off to do as he was told.

"We need to show Megatron that he's no longer on the winning side," Ratchet said out. The SIC agreed and went through all sorts of tactics to show reality to the 'Con leader.

On one side of the battle, Optimus is using all of his strength to weaken Megatron but the warlord just won't back down, and the battle is almost a couple of hours long.

"Get it over your head Megatron, you're loosing your soldiers and can no longer fight. Admit your loss and call a retreat!" growls the Autobot leader.

"You know I don't work that way Prime. There's no reason for me to call a retreat until I get rid of that frontliner of yours. With him being a youngling, it'll be easy for me to annihilate him," Megatron sneers out cruelly.

Prime's optics narrowed when he heard the warlord's plan. Sunstreaker is one of his best frontliners when working together with his brother. If they loose him, Sideswipe is bound to die as well, he is not going to allow that to happen. With the Decepticons growing weaker every second, Optimus have to make sure his timing is just right to take Megatron out.

"You're a sick mech to the core Megatron, desperate to reduce my troops' number when you should be looking at yourself, no wonder Starscream has been trying so hard to get rid of you, you're a lousy leader! You ignored his intellect to chase after your own dreams!" Optimus shout out as he dodged Megatron's blast.

"Starscream is nothing more than a fool! That idiot thinks he can take over the Decepticons from **ME**? He can barely win against a hand-to-hand combat with me and he's got the nerve to lead an army. How can you say he's got an intellect when whatever mission I gave him ended up in failure? He's too young to comprehend war let alone understand it," the warlord roared out as he sent out another blast with his fusion cannon.

Optimus simply dodge the blast and with accuracy thanks to Ratchet's projectile wrenches he have to deal with back at the Ark, he managed to get a hold of a small but sharp dagger from subspace and threw it straight towards to one of Megatron's sensitive abdominal wiring, sending the warlord to the ground.

Megatron growls lowly when he feels the energon leaking out of his abdomen. He caught glimpse of the Autobot tactician not a few feet away holding the youngling close to him, with a feral snarl, Megatron fired a single blast that managed to hit the youngling on the shoulder and Prowl on his neck.

Even Devastator was defeated by Superion and was separated after a hard blow to the head. The moment Megatron calls out a retreat, they hastily pick themselves up and flew off.

The rest of the Autobots cheered with victory until Sideswipe ran past them to cradle his brother's injured form. The medical team frantically surrounds the two downed bots to stop their energon from continuously gushing out of their wound.

Ratchet went over to inspect the two and winced at the amount of energon loss they sustained. The medic set up an IV and turn to Sideswipe who simply stare back at him, confused and a little scared. He could feel Sunstreaker's life force is slowly fading away because the bond between them is nothing more than a whisper. He could also feel his spark tightening and quickening in pace.

"Sideswipe, give me your arm so I could transfuse your energon to him," Ratchet points out flatly. On his other side, First Aid is already doing the energon transfusion from Jazz to Prowl. The TIC looks a little weak to donate a large amount but he needs to donate as much as he could since Prowl got shot by one of his main energon line in his neck.

Sideswipe looks a little abashed when he heard that. "Why me?" he asks. "Why can't other bots donate for him say…Bluestreak, or Beachcomber? They're not seriously injured, besides, you know how I feel about energon transfusing, I get queasy…" the red twin inched away. Ratchet has had enough of his nonsense.

His optics narrowed and points a hard finger to Sideswipe's direction. "You listen here you rusty pile of red stain, your brother is in my arms and at the verge of deactivating and you have the neuron to tell me you're **_queasy _**to donate a bit of energon to the only bot who's got your type of energon?" the medic roared.

Sideswipe flinched and bows his head low, not wanting to meet the CMO's piercing glare.

"Sunstreaker donated half of his energon in his systems just to save _your _life when you're a sparkling weeks ago and here you are letting him die after he's done so much! What kind of a mech are you?" Ratchet shouts as he tried his best to stop the flow that is slowly becoming a large puddle. He could do the transfusion using his own energon but Sunstreaker's systems would just reject it since it's not the same type.

Both twins have specialized energon in them which is why they can only donate to each other. Anyone else and everything would just be flushed out resulting in major internal bleeding much like a human's. Their systems would strain and be under a large amount of stress until they would just burn out.

After fidgeting for a few moments, Sideswipe finally gave in and holds his hands out for Ratchet to connect his lines to Sunstreaker's. He'd have to help one way or another, and if this is the best choice Ratchet suggests then he'll do it.

Sunstreaker can only stare at his brother with dim optics as he laid there motionless. When Ratchet connects both their lines, Sideswipe managed to get a glimpse at his brother's optics. They're dull and empty like their bond, causing the red twin to shudder slightly.

One won't even know how terrified he is. Sunstreaker's life is hanging by a thread much like him a few weeks ago. And because his brother had saved him, Sideswipe refuses to let that roll off. Now it's his turn to save Sunstreaker and by all means he'll try and save Sunstreaker in every way possible.

"Hopefully the seal stays shut when we return to base, his injuries are too severe. Aid, how's Prowl?" the CMO turns to his young apprentice. He could see their tactician already sitting up looking a little dazed. Even Jazz is on the ground whilst holding his head in his hands to stop the spinning.

"He's fine Ratchet, I've sealed the main line before it tears up more under the pressure. But we need more work back at the Ark to ensure it stays closed," the Protectobot answered with a sharp nod.

Ratchet nods back and turns his attention to the youngling in his arms. "Sideswipe, I want you to hold him here with your bond as best you could. His injuries are too severe, I hope he pulls through…" the CMO breathes out as Sideswipe's optics enlarges.

* * *

I'm sorry this took me a while, but my homework's piling up and my teachers aren't exactly homework friendly either... So I hope you guys can forgive me 'cause my Internet's being a bitch as well. It kept disconnecting...

So..yeah, hopefully you enjoy this and PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!


	8. Nursing Sunstreaker

Okay, I know that in chapter 5 I already did a Decepticon attack but during that time, Sunstreaker didn't get hurt! I want something that'll keep the suspense up and running which is why I did a second attack.

And also I'm sorry this took quite some time, I'm currently preparing for my first semester exam and I _really _have to pass this 'cause.. *shudder* there will be a parent/teacher conference on how well I do in class and all those shit. Plus, my aunt was administered to the hospital and my mum, being the worry-wart she is, decide to drag me there to take care of her the past few weeks, that's why it's so long to get a new chapter.

**_Transformers don't belong to me, I merely write this for fun. Enjoy._**

* * *

The drive back to the Ark is quiet and tense. Sideswipe's mind continues to wander as he prayed nothing bad will happen to his dear brother. Sure Sunstreaker can be a jerk at times but he's the only family member the red mech had left. He remembered distinctly how Sunstreaker once said 'friends come and go but family sticks forever'. It's practically the closest he could say he cared for Sideswipe.

"I've got Swoop got the med bay prepped up and ready. Aid, Hoist, Optimus, take half the injured inside. I'm gonna take care of the rest. Sideswipe, hold your brother steady," the CMO's voice cuts Sideswipe from his thinking. The red mech transformed and received his brother from Ratchet's arms as the medic helps Mirage and Powerglide to their feet.

Once inside, Ratchet and the entire medical team set to work patching the injured before things can get worse. As they work, Sideswipe watches them from a distance whilst still holding his brother close. The energon line between them was reconnected to ensure Sunstreaker's vital systems don't burn out. The red mech berated on himself for not being able to protect his brother better and completely miss the disapproving look from Prowl.

The tactician gently places a hand on the melee's shoulder and snaps him out from the realm of thoughts. Sideswipe turn around to stare at the Datsun with an empty look.

"I can tell you're blaming yourself for Sunstreaker's fatal wound. But you should not be the one feeling guilty. Sideswipe, it was me who had held Sunstreaker when the shot was fired, so it should be me blaming myself for not being able to protect him, not you," Prowl said with gentleness in his voice.

Sideswipe is at loss on what to say. He _should _say something but his vocals seem to be grinding to a stop. Prowl was right though, it was him who was holding Sunstreaker and he was the one who should be protecting the youngling. The red mech look over at the gash on his neck, First Aid had done an excellent job at sealing the tear.

"Prowl…" Sideswipe starts slowly. "I know I shouldn't feel so bad but I could've prevented this from happening. If only I'd stay with Sunstreaker and protect him from Ravage, if only I didn't run back to the battlefield just to feel the thrill, none of this would've _happened_! Sunstreaker would still be running around me and cheering us up instead of lying in my arms and not responding to anything!" he cried out, hugging the youngling close.

"None of us can see the future, you don't know what might've happen. You're simply doing your job as a frontliner and protecting all of us, protecting your brother. And I'm sure Sunstreaker wouldn't want to see you like this, from what I can tell, he seems to enjoy your high spirits and if he's a full grown mech right now, he'd probably say along the line, 'grow a spinal strut and stop moping, I can't hang around you if this is what you'll be doing for the next few days'," the tactician states out as he flashes a rare smile.

Sideswipe wipes the tears away and grins weakly at Prowl. "You know us too well,"

"I've been put up with you for quite some time now. All of us knew each other's traits and behaviors, what they might or might not do and what they would say. Ratchet would be the specialist for the both of you," Prowl continues on.

Sideswipe simply sorts at that, but he couldn't deny it. That medic can read everyone like an open book, practically better than Smokescreen who's the Ark's psychiatrist.

And speaking of the medic, Ratchet starts to call him and ordering that Sunstreaker is to be placed on the medical berth to be examined so that the wound that's starting to rust can be weld close. Sideswipe thanked Prowl for the talk and went over to the berth as he was told.

Ratchet pulls out his scanner and start to go over the readings while Sideswipe watches with anticipation.

"Well, his systems are green, his spark is in sync but a bit fast," he then snorts and rolls his optics. "Figures since the wound's getting infected. Good thing you continued the transfer even after we got here,"

"No prob Ratch'. So, he's gonna be alright then?" Sideswipe asks hopefully. He was beginning to feel Sunstreaker's bond calling out to him. Weak and faint, but that was the ticket for Sideswipe not to have a panic attack. He'd probably be in a frenzy right now if his brother's spark is still quiet.

"He'll be fine. I just need to clear up the rust around that wound and seal it up," with that said, Ratchet pushes Sideswipe away to create more room so he could walk around. Sulking, Sideswipe went away to join his comrades who are already making way towards the rec room. Ratchet can only give a small, sympathetic glance at the red frontliner. He'd freak too if someone he's connected with is half dying on the medberth.

888

"Don't you even notice I pound Ravage a few feet back?" Tracks boast out whilst flexing an arm. The mechs who are sitting with him can only groan and snort.

"Oh come on Tracks, you can do that only with _my _help. You were about to get slagged by that cassette if it wasn't for me blasting it off your pretty little chassis," Cliffjumper snorts as he gingerly apply some solvent on a scratch at his arm scratch to stop the rust from covering more area. Ratchet sent him out, labelling him as an 'outside patient, do it yourself, I got better things to do in here'.

"_Please_..you know I can beat that rustbucket with both my hands tied behind my back. I could've hit him harder from that angle if you didn't shoot him off," Tracks continue to defend himself.

There aren't many bots who are in the rec area since most of them are still being kept watch by Ratchet and the rest of his team. The one who are not so injured are reminiscing the previous battle, but Sideswipe didn't join them. Instead he simply sat far from the rest and looking straight into his cube, his mind wanders back to his brother.

He was so preoccupied, he didn't see Jazz taking a seat next to him.

"You know, it'll taste better if you actually drink it," came the saboteur's melodious voice. Sideswipe snaps out of his thoughts to stare at the TIC who simply gives him a smile in return.

"I've got a few things up in my processor after the fight. Thought I could save my brother from being in trouble but.." Sideswipe then sighs and closes his optics. "I've heard how much Sunny protected me when I was a sparkling, with his maternal programming at full speed and all. I want to do that too but I'm the younger twin, I have no maternal programming jacked up in my head,"

Jazz let the red mech finish his words before saying something.

"Ya know, none of us are even sure if Sunny's got a soft side in 'im, but I'm sure for you he does. He protects you maybe not b'cause of his programmin', but maybe 'cuz you're his brother, the only family he's got left. Maybe that's th'whole reason 'is programming kicked in, if not, he wouldn't give a damn care,"

Sideswipe looked like he had just been slapped across the face. Jazz's words replayed over and over again in his mind. The only family he's got left. Sure Sunstreaker is full of hot air and probably can inflate TONS of hot air balloon but who is he to disown him. They both belong to each other and yet he took the yellow mech for granted most of the time.

"Hey Jazz, you're right," smiles the red twin. "I _really _need to thank him once I get the chance, and I also need to brush up on my youngling-sitting skills,"

He then adds with a mischevious smirk. "Once he's in mech form again, I can tease that fragger until he explode." With that said, Sideswipe downed the rest of his energon and went off, waving to Jazz. "Thanks Jazz, he'll appreciate what you've told me,"

"Yea su-.. Wait, WHAT?" the saboteur leapt up from his seat only to find the red twin disappearing through the shadows of the hallway. He then huffs and sit back down, mentally hoping nothing would happen to him in case Sunstreaker decide to have a drone for target practice.

888

Sideswipe quietly peeks in the medbay to search for his brother and the potential wrench to his head. After making sure the cost is clear, the frontliner made his way to the berth where Sunstreaker is recharging on. He couldn't help but feel guilty for getting his brother in such a bad condition.

"I'm sorry Sunny. I should've stayed with you instead of leaving you," sighs the red mech as he gently pat his brother's little helm.

"Sidey fwagge.." came Sunstreaker's weak voice that made Sideswipe jumped a few good feet away. His optics are dimly lighted and is locked on Sideswipe's concerned face.

"Sunny..I'm sorry, I should've watch over you better. I don't think I could forgive myself if something bad were to happen to you. Jazz was right, you're my only family member I have left and I should've protected you better," sighs the red mech with regret. Unknown to both of them, Ratchet was watching from behind his office door. He wanted to know what's in Sideswipe's mind.

"So I want to withdrawn myself from the battles to come until you're back in your usual form, no matter how long it takes," Sideswipe ground out firmly. That pushes Ratchet's buttons. He's not going to allow another twin's spark to go into strain thanks to the different ages of each side of the bond.

"No Sideswipe," the medic said, finally revealing himself. Sideswipe turn around to face the CMO with uncertainty lacing his facial expression.

"What do you mean 'no' Ratchet? The machine still needs a few tweaking in the wires for it to be fully operational, right?" he ask out, recalling out what the medic had said to him.

"Yeah it's true, but we can't wait for long. I have to make sure Wheeljack finishes that machine before we loose the both of you. It's too risky to wait anyway, the previous Bond Break nearly extinguish both your spark. Now with your bond still haven't been adjusted since your age reversal, another Bond Break can take you out for sure,"

The two remained silence, not sure on what else to say. Sunstreaker wanted to get up but his body feels so weak and everything is such a blur. His head hurts, his tanks feel like they're about to eject themselves and he can't even feel his left arm. Last thing he remembered was the loud explosions around him when suddenly...nothing.

"Sidey.." whimpers the youngling weakly. The sedatives are still lingering inside his tubes, making him drowsy. Even his speech pattern seems to be slurred.

Sideswipe quickly got to his brother's side in case he needed anything. Ratchet simply watches over the two brothers, not at all interested in what they're saying but more into Sunstreaker's vitals. Those two are teetering dangerously to the edge of death, he and Wheeljack need to work fast.

"Yea Sunny?" Sideswipe smiled out. He gently stroke his brother's audial fins knowing the massage could calm him down considerably. True enough, Sunstreaker seems to relax in Sideswipe's hand and his optics getting more dull by the second as the sedatives finally won the battle of consciousness.

"Sidey..Sunny want 'gon.." croak the youngling weakly. Sideswipe wasted no time whatsoever and made a frantic dash out to get the low-grade from his supply cabinet. Once the red twin is gone, Ratchet went over to check on the youngling and took a seat next to him. Sunstreaker can only stare at him weakly.

"After this is over, you might want to appreciate your twin better. There was a saying from her country actually, that no matter how much you tried to cut water in half, it'll never work. It means that no matter how hard you try to disconnect yourself from family, you'll end up back at square one," the CMO ground out.

"Why..tell..this?" Sunstreaker frowned weakly. He just don't see the relation of his situation in what Ratchet had just said.

"I'm telling you this because I've noticed multiple times you had call Sideswipe names even before the both of you turned into...this. You got into fights over small things, you get more impatient with your brother and you seem to be spending more time alone. Looks to me you want to get away from Sideswipe, but why is the main question," Ratchet continues. He want to know more on what's going on with the yellow twin but apparently his time seems to be running out, and quickly.

Just then, the door swished open revealing Sideswipe holding a small cube of medical low-grade for Sunstreaker and a normal cube of mid-grade for himself. Sunstreaker ignored Ratchet's question and reach out to retrieve the cube.

"No way Sunny, I'm feeding you," grins the red Lamborghini happily. Sunstreaker didn't have the strength to fight with him so the youngling simply nod his head in approval. Sideswipe is thrilled, he gently scoot over to his brother and carefully allow Sunstreaker to swallow the liquid. He continues to feed the youngling until he fell asleep.

The low-grade cube is half full, which by Ratchet's standard, is quite good.

"I better talk to Wheeljack, I'm sure he's got the machine running by now," says the medic. Sideswipe didn't say anything, he just want his brother back.

"He'd better.." growls the frontliner that made Ratchet jump slightly. "I don't want Sunny to stay this way, and I don't want him to do something so dangerous again that could kill him,"

_Speak for yourself.. _thought the medic but he kept it quiet. The two of them continued to watch over the youngling until Sideswipe had to return to his room.

888

The next day, Sunstreaker is still asleep. According to Ratchet, the self-repair system works best during recharge and he's been dosing the youngling with a large amount of sedative to keep him down for hours. At first Sideswipe thought it wasn't necessary but seeing the wounded mark on his brother's shoulder, the red twin thought twice of the situation before finally giving in.

Ratchet has also talked to Wheeljack, the engineer was covered in oil and...things when the CMO confronted him. Wheeljack had said the machine is almost ready but needs a test subject, Ratchet fled before he could say anything else.

So now here they are, in the medbay and debating whether they should change Sunstreaker back to normal once the machine is operatable or wait until he's at hundred percent. Ratchet, who suggests waiting for Sunstreaker to heal, is apparently winning.

"Alright fine..until he's better, I'm going to watch over him like a robo-hawk," Sideswipe cleared out.

"Be my guest," snorts the CMO. "I've been doing the same thing since the both of you joined this group of merry morons, and that's saying a lot,"

The two of them gave a look to each other until Sideswipe had to leave for patrol.

* * *

Like I said, I'm deeply sorry for the wait, my aunt was dying okay. Good news is, she's now perfectly fine after the operation on her right leg. Apparently she's got diabetes and her right thigh is FILLED with puss, the doctors have to get rid of 'em to save her leg. And yes, it's saved.

So..bear with me, 'kay?


	9. Wheeljack and the machine

This chapter will centre around Wheeljack and Ratchet..and the aging machine. I know I'm supposed to study and whatnot, but I just can't bring myself to it, so I decided to just go with the flow.

...I am so gonna die on that parent/teacher conference... Believe it or not, my class teacher was a discipline teacher at one of the most dangerous school in my country called St. John's High School. It's a school for guys and MY GOD! They're gangsters I tell ya! So, after she transferred from that school to mine..the hallways are never the same again..

So yeah...I'm so dead..

_**I don't make money off this**_

* * *

Ratchet made his way towards the east wing of the Ark where a certain engineer's lab is situated. He needs to talk to Wheeljack about the machine and when it's suppose to be ready. He didn't want anymore casualty with the twins as it is. Arriving at the front of the door, he was about to knock when it suddenly opened and Wheljack came crashing down.

"'Jack? What in the Pit?" roared the CMO. The engineer didn't listen to him and just lower his head to the floor when an explosion rackes through, the fireball misses Ratchet's nasal by milimeters.

They stayed there in silence, Ratchet wondering if what he saw really was for real. Slowly, Wheeljack raised his head to look into his lab, and flinched when he sees the mess. He then turned to Ratchet with a sheepish smile before helping the CMO to his feet. Wheeljack even took the time to dust Ratchet from the soot all over his front, earfins flashing cheerily all the while.

"Is there a reason you want to see me Ratchet?" asks the engineer happily, trying to avert the CMO's attention away from the hazardous wasteland that was his lab.

Said medic simply give him a skeptical look. "Yes, but answer me first, is there a reason why your lab exploded and put Hiroshima bomb to shame?"

Wheeljack doesn't know how to answer that question really. He simply rubs the back of his neck with embarassment and coughs out some soot that managed to clog his systems. His processor running at full speed to find a decent answer. "Well," he starts. "The thing is, I kinda connect the wires wrongly on my newest experiment, but don't you worry, the aging machine is safe from harm's way but still needs a test subject,"

Ratchet simple stare at him harder that made the engineer flinch and slightly jittery.

"It better be, because I'm not slapping your parts on that thing in case it got blown up," the medic said with a slight grouch. He then proceed to drag Wheeljack out and towards the medbay to do repairs on the battered engineer.

888

"So, what was the experiment you were tinkering with 'Jack?" ask the medic once he got his tools and setting up to work on Wheeljack's arm. The engineer's fins lit brightly and start to go through scientifical blabber until First Aid, who's been helping Ratchet with the tools, actually stop and stare just to comprehend on what the hell he's saying.

Upon seeing his young apprentice simply standing there and looking clearly confused, Ratchet decided to shut the engineer before he could bust anymore of First Aid's cerebral circuit.

"Alright 'Jack, your arm's good again. Lucky it's the only thing damaged and not because of the explosion too," the CMO said out. Wheeljack inspects the wounded area and whistled out his awe. The medic had done a good job, as always. All it needs now is some buffering and paint to make it look not as good as new, but good enough.

"He-hey, thanks Ratch'! By the way, I heard the humans had an exam today," the engineer called out before leaving the medbay. Carly's young friends; Leanna and Jeazmyne had just returned from school after a hard day pounding their brains out.

"Yeah, they did. Said the paper for today is additional math, and I've never seen Leanna seethe like that before," the medic answered with a shrug as he place his tools away. The mildly psychotic girl always has this thing with numbers and equations.

"Easy to guess how she'd react, how's about Jeazmyne?"

"According to her, paper two practically killed her, paper one wasn't that bad," Ratchet recalled out from what the exuberant girl had said earlier. Jeazmyne was always smarter than any of the humans they knew, minus Chip of course.

"I can never see what is so hard about mathematics, they're fun. I mean, they're only numbers and like a Rubik's cube, you can twist and turn it until you get what you want," the engineer said happily. A loud screech of anger was heard not a few seconds later, apparently Leanna had heard the statement and is cursing Wheeljack for being such a smartaft.

"I think you should go tweak with the aging machine 'Jack, you still need a test subject," the CMO ordered out as he gently pat First Aid's shoulder to snap the Protectobot from his daze.

"Yeah..I think you're right," replied the engineer before returning back to his lab.

888

Wheeljack decides to clean up the debree that the explosion had caused from the floor. The lab is blackened after the accident, broken beakers and shrapnel of metal and glasses are everywhere plus the additional smell of oil and other mixture of chemicals. A drone he and Ratchet had invented back when Wheeljack blows up his university projects on a regular basis, is activated to help with the cleaning.

The drone went to work immediately, clearing the floor from broken items and sweeping it until it shines before moving to the walls. Wheeljack had to admit, the thing worked fast. Half an hour later, the lab is as clean as a whistle and Wheeljack deactivates the drone. Moving to one section of his lab, he place his hand on the wall where a hidden compartment is located.

"Alright, let's see if the vibration and shockwave of that blast damaged you," with a sigh, Wheeljack smiled bitterly and hung his head. "If you do get damaged, Ratchet's gonna have my aft up his wall," and then he smiles happily. "If you don't, then we can start this thing,"

The engineer then start to scan and inspect the machine, making sure not even a hairline crack goes by unnoticed. After a few moments, he nods happily, relieved that the machine is perfectly fine. Though one thing remains..the test subject.

"Eh..I'll just use some tool lying around," shrugs the engineer casually. Closing the hatch, Wheeljack starts his hunt for a random tool lying around in the Ark. If he gets lucky, he'll find one, if not, he'll have to use an animal and making sure Hound or Beachcomber doesn't see anything.

First, he'd start near the labs at the science division wing. His tools, of course, are locked away and far from harm. Any mech who had dropped a tool will be very unlucky, but then again, it's not like Wheeljack is stealing it, he's merely borrowing it to age the thing for say...a few million years before changing it back.

Nearly half an hour of hunting, he found a welder lying in a hallway slightly far from the science division wing. Cackling happily, Wheeljack snatches the thing and runs back to his lab to test it.

888

The test was successful, but sadly it only works one way. The welder did age until the handle is rusted and the power is less than efficient but when Wheeljack wanted to change it back to new, the machine didn't respond.

"Well, at least you worked, that's all that mattered. Let's see..Sunstreaker's around maybe..five million years and Sideswipe is around 18 million, I've set the machine to age for 10 million years.." doing the calculations in his head he smiles triumphantly. "Should be enough, I'll put Sideswipe's copy of blueprints in the database and let the machine do the rest,"

Taking the welder out, he placed it on a table and closes the hatch to the machine just as Ratchet walks in.

"Hey Ratch', what's up?" asks the engineer cheerfully. The CMO puffs air out of his ventilations and look straight into his friend's optics when he notices the hatch closing.

"I take it you've tested the thing?" Ratchet said out tiredly, it's as if he's disappointed at something. Wheeljack notices the posture but decides to ask later when his friend is sitting down.

"I did, worked perfectly too. But what's up with you? You look like you lost your stash of high-grade in a bet," the engineer wondered with concern. The CMO isn't prone to the feeling of dejectiveness but when he does, people can see it almost immediately.

"Nah..the welder I just got is missing. Turned the entire medbay upside down trying to find it, even had the humans slip into small crevices to search for it,"

Wheeljack's lines froze completely. So the welder belongs to...oh..

"Welder..?" squeaks the inventor, trying to calm himself. "Wha-...what sort of welder?"

The CMO simply give him a blank look, as if reading Wheeljack's every action. "My welder, duh..? The one I use to weld metals together to stop energon leaking out, and the same welder I use to weld any stupid bot's aft to the berth when they disobey me, _that _welder. What other kind were you thinking?" asks the medic with a raised optic ridge.

Wheeljack once again managed to look sheepish and slowly back away from his friend, trying to shield the welder and place it in his subspace pocket once he's near enough.

"You know there are a lot of welders in this world," the inventor state out. As he continues to step back, Ratchet seems to get suspicious and starts advancing forward. The CMO clearly can see how distressed his friend is and wanting to know what's causing him to go all jittery.

"Actually 'Jack, there's not a lot of welders on this planet, and mine is one of a kind, you can't get it anywhere else especially when I had it custom made," Ratchet said. The red and white bot really wants to know what Wheeljack is hiding behind him now..

"Oh..? I thought there are a lot..ya know, like on Cybertron but when you put it that way.. You know what, we should get some energon. You look tired, I look tired, energon sounds good, yeah?" Wheeljack tried desperately to cut off Ratchet's interest in the welder. For a moment, it seemed to work, until a pair of strong hands moved his shoulders away and revealing the rusted welder.

Ratchet's expression went from curious to shocked in seconds. The medic continues to stare at his tool before turning his helm to the tense inventor who's just about to bolt out of the lab.

"Wheeljack..." Ratchet's voice was soft but with a hint of deadly venom in it. A venom Wheeljack knew quite well when injected, can be terrible pain to the receiver. "Would you mind telling me how my _welder _managed to end up in your lab and looked like it's been aged over a few hundred millenia?"

Said inventor's optics widens and he knew..he is so busted. Taking another step back, Wheeljack is only a few steps away from the exit and was just about to sprint when he thought of the consequences. Ratchet will surely track him and would probably smelt him down for extra parts, whether to sell to the humans, Sideswipe or Unicron himself.

Sighing in defeat, the inventor reluctantly accept his fate. "I found it lying in the hallway, I thought it didn't belong to anyone," shrugs the Lancia, his optics closed tightly and waiting for the inevitable. When nothing is hurled at him, he starts to get curious. Upon opening his optics, he could see Ratchet staring at him, as if he was stoned in place.

"Ratch'..?" the engineer called out slowly whilst waving his palm in front of the CMO's gaze. All of a sudden, the medic grasps Wheeljack's hand with such speed and pressure it made the inventor cried out in surprise. Wheeljack could clearly see the fire behind his friend's optics and quickly pull his hand back but to no avail.

Ratchet's optics look like they're drilling holes in the inventor's spark. Gulping his final moment, Wheeljack can only take whatever that Ratchet dishes out.

On the other side of the Ark..

Prowl winced when he heard a distinct screaming that vaguely sound like Wheeljack's. The tactician decides that whatever had happened between the two, better left unknown untill Ratchet hands out his report.

888

Sideswipe left his and Sunstreaker's room to get some energon his systems desperately need. The youngling is weak but slightly better than the past couple of days. He can at least move about more and being his flighty/moody self now that his paint isn't as scratched up as before. Arriving at the rec room, the red mech immediately went to the dispenser and fill a cube.

Drinking his energon like he's never eaten energon before, Sideswipe search around to find a seat when he found Wheeljack tinkering with a gadget. Making his way to the engineer, Sideswipe made himself comfortable in his seat.

"Hey 'Jack, what're ya working...on..?" Sideswipe's vocals seem to die on him when he got a good look at Wheeljack. The inventor's entire frame looks like they've been crushed over something with a lot of small but sharp spikes. His right optic seems to be dented as well and a wrench can clearly be seen stuck at the side of his helm with sparks shooting everywhere.

With another long look, Sideswipe finally got back his voice and sound his opinion. "Shouldn't you get these look at?" he said whilst pointing to Wheeljack's frame and helm. The engineer simply chuckle and wave his concerns off.

"Don't worry about it. Plus, I don't think Ratchet would want to see me right now, or anyone else for that matter," replies the engineer nonchalantly. Sideswipe is still yet to believe how he managed to hurt himself so bad..

"Alright.." said the red warrior with hesitation. He then asks the same question to which the Lancia is happy to explain.

"This? It's actually the mechanism I need to make sure that your brother doesn't age too old, wouldn't want to have a geezer for a brother," chuckles the engineer. Sideswipe simply smile as he continues. "I have to install this in the machine's engine, actually it's not necessary but as the humans say, look before you leap. I can adjust the data to be precisely your age but I don't want things to go bad, so this baby was born," both of Wheeljack's fins glowed brightly, well, except his left that managed to sustain slight injuries.

"Actually 'Jack, I think it's 'better be safe than sorry' but that works. Hey, as long as Sunny's back to his normal age, I'm happy, he's happy and no one gets killed in his rampage. Whatever to change him back, do it, so long it works," the red mech said out.

"Relax.. I've fired up the machine, it went great! All we need now is this thing to be done and your brother back on his pedes," chuckled the inventor whilst holding the device in his hand. What happens next completely took them off guard.

Apparently right at that moment, Wheeljack's left earfin decide to drop off his helm with a pop and dangles there by a thin piece of wire. Ir surprised Sideswipe so much that he accidently tossed his energon up and with a yell, fell on his side towards the floor. The energon that was in the air fell back down on top of him.

Wheeljack simply stared at him before laughing out. Sideswipe merely got back to his feet with a grumble.

"Hey, I take offense to that. How do you even know it's about to pop off anyway?" asks the red mech as he wipes off the energon stain on his chestplates and sitting back down. He could clearly see some of the mechs are chuckling at his direction and snorted at them in response.

"I know..because this is my earfin. When I was a youngling I designed these," he said, pointing to the still attached fin. "It reminds me of the drones' optics back on Cybertron that just loves to go blinky whenever they speak. I never get tired of that," Wheeljack exclaimed.

"Cute, but you didn't tell me how you actually _knew _when they're gonna do something other than go 'blinky'?" Sideswipe asks whilst making air quotes.

"Oh, that. Because I programmed them to fall off without any trouble or pain when it's received damage. That way, it's not as sensitive as doorwings or like Sunstreaker's headvents," the inventor explained more.

Sideswipe finally got the point and went off to wash the energon away, leaving Wheeljack to inspect the machine just for a while longer before placing it in subspace and head towards the medbay. The dents are starting to hurt and his body felt like it's pricked by a thousand needles.

888

First Aid din't know what to make of it. This morning, Ratchet was fine but ever since he returned from Wheeljack's lab, he's been seething like an enraged dragon. He'd ask what was wrong but then again, he's not insane. Everyone knows not to meddle with the CMO when he's this mad. The mech can put a PMS-ing woman who's got no chocolate to shame.

A knock on the door managed to get the Protectobot's attention and when he opens it, there was Wheeljack with his dents and dangling earfin. The medical assistant can only let out a small chirp of confusion.

"Wheeljack..? What happened to you?" he asks carefully, not wanting to catch Ratchet's attention. He usshered the inventor in and made sure Ratchet is in his office, the last he need is the CMO screaming and raging blindly, probably putting his and Wheeljack's life at stake. Yes..that's how bad Ratchet is half the time.

"Ratchet happened. Apparently I took his welder by mistake and he's crushed me with his wrench, strapped me down and banged my frame repeatedly with his wrench," explained the Lancia.

First Aid nods his head in understandment. "No wonder he's been so angry after visiting you. Now I know that it was your scream I heard a few hours ago, and he's broken your earfin too. Here, lie down, I'll get that look at," the young medic motioned to a nearby berth but Wheeljack simply shook his head.

"No thanks 'Aid, I'm here not because I want repairs, I'm here because I wanted to talk to Ratchet," the inventor said out. First Aid blinked at him behind his visor. Now why would Wheeljack want from Ratchet right now? Sure he's been friends with the CMO back when the medic is still in Protihex Medical Mechanics University but still..

"Of course, why not. If you can cool him down then hey, who am I to say anything? Good luck," the young medic said with a thumbs up. Wheeljack simply chuckled and went into the CMO's office.

When inside, Ratchet didn't even register him whatsoever. He kept on cursing and yelling and occasionally, throw stuff from sheer frustration. Wheeljack just stood there, waiting for his friend to at least calm down slightly. When he's not, Wheeljack softly call out his name that managed to catch Ratchet's attention.

"YOU!" hollered the medic as he stomped towards where Wheeljack is standing. He then grabs hold of the inventor's cuff bar and yank him forward violently. "It's because of YOU I can't get to work! You know what happened? The welder crumpled to pieces!" all but scream the medic. Wheeljack is at loss on what to do, run in terror or stay and take it like a mech.

"I'm sorry.." whispered the inventor brokenly as he tried to catch his breath. Ratchet really can choke a mech if he wants to. "I should've thought better than to just...take it.." Wheeljack continues to wheeze until Ratchet's grip loosen up. The medic knew he'd already lost whenever Wheeljack would talk that way.

"I hate it when you're all frail against me," sighs the ambulance as he finally let go. Wheeljack cough up a few times and even with a dented optic, Ratchet could see the mirth hiding underneath it, he also knew there's bound to be a broad grin behind that mask.

"You know I love it when I do some reverse psychology, especially on you," chuckled the Lancia once he's got full grip of his breathing rythm back. Ratchet can simply glare at his friend in annoyance. He hates everything that's got to do with psychology, always have, always will. He'll do reverse psychology on his patients but whenever he got hit by the same thing, his mental state would come to a rest.

"Don't do that or I'll hate you for the rest of your miserable life," grumble the medic as he lean back on his desk. He did a double take on Wheeljack and quirk an optical ridge. Apparently he's gone too rough on the inventor and now he's got a workload on him just to repair Wheeljack again.

"Let's get you to the medical berth, this is going to be a long day.." Ratchet ground out as he pushes himself from the table and motioned his friend out towards the medbay. Wheeljack happily did as he was told and winked at First Aid who simply nods, visor glinting to show his aprreciation.

888

After a few hours, Wheeljack's frame had been straightened out and he happily returned to his lab where he work on the controlling device until later that night. Sideswipe had visited him when Ratchet cleared him and had bring some energon for the both of them. They chatted for a short while before the twin had to leave because Sunstreaker apparently had broken one of Sideswipe's master creation for an upcoming prank.

So now here he is, still tinkering with his creation and had forgotten completely to get some rest until Ratchet walk in with a stern look. The medic sauntered over to where the engineer is working and cleared his vocals to get his attention. Wheeljack whips around to look at his friend with a friendly 'hi'.

"Seriously 'Jack, even I know when I need rest. You can continue this tomorrow morning, as for now I want you to stop whatever you're doing and go to your berth," Ratchet said out whilst gripping Wheeljack's shoulder struts.

"I suppose you're right," he then giggle and made Ratchet look at him strangely. "They way you sent me to the berth reminds me of the human mother sending their children to their room for being naughty,"

"Do you want me to be a concerned friend or an over-protective mother like a certain Lamborghini we know?" the medic said out dryly. Wheeljack then considered this and beamed happily, making sure he poke Ratchet just enough not to get himself hurt.

"I'd prefer you as a mama bear,"

Ratchet swiped at the inventor's head with a smile of his own to which Wheeljack simply dodged by ducking down. He then thanked Ratchet and send him off before turning off his machineries and the light in the lab. With a stretch, Wheeljack made his way to the berth and went out like a light the moment his head touches the pillow.

* * *

Quite simple if I do say so myself. Even the ending is simple..I'm loosing my touch! Oh well, I'll just have to make things more interesting in the next chapter, but what am I suppose to do..? Hm... I'm sure I can find something, or you people can give me the idea.

And of course, I took the liberty of going to tfwiki to see the update on Dark of the Moon. Apparently Bay said the Chevy twins won't be in it. Tch, sad really 'cause I was starting to warm up to those two. *shrugs* He's the director, I'm just glad he didn't take Bee down because if not..

**HE'LL SUFFER THE WRATH OF US FANGIRLS!**

Just 39 more days..just 39 more..

PLZ REVIEW! THEY MAKE MEH HAPPY!


	10. Medical exams

I have a little trouble..you see, I can't get the ideas for this chapter running so I have to do a little bit of brainstorming. And the results are quite..disappointing to say the least. I've been racking my head for nearly a week after the previous chapter, sure I did around 600 words but it just doesn't click with me if you understand what I'm saying.

I went to the playground, walk around the neighborhood, talk with my friends who's got siblings (since I've got none..) for any interesting experiences but still NOTHING came up. I was starting to become furious not to mentioned worried since you guys are obviously waiting for an update.

So I decided...oh well, might as well go on with the flow and try to make at least a few things interesting. Now here I am, sitting here in front of my computer and typing this thing for your enjoyment and at the same time crippling my neurons.

* * *

Sunstreaker woke up that morning with an annoyed grumble. Apparently Sideswipe had left the drapes open again and leaving the sunlight to pour in and bathe the youngling in its glow. Sure he likes the sun as any other being on this planet but waking up with it shining over one's optics is really unpleasant!

Throwing back the cover, Sunstreaker snap his optics open and start searching for his brother who apparently, isn't in the room. The youngling simply groan and carefully climb down the berth by its legs before heading to the door. He needs energon, and he needs them now.

"Sidey?" call out the yellow mechling as he peeks out the door. There was no one in sight so he decided to make his way to the rec room alone whilst grumbling profanities at Sideswipe for leaving him so early in the morning. Sure, leave a five feet tall youngling alone why don't ya? He doesn't need supervision at all!

Upon arriving, he notices that the shift haven't even start yet and practically scowled at his brother who is happily talking with Mirage. The mechling may be small but his gut is still as big as before and he all but stomp Sideswipe on the pede, earning a loud yelp that made Sunstreaker grin cheekily.

"You're awake! I thought you'd be in recharge until afternoon," the red mech drawled out. Sunstreaker merely pout and start to climb his brother's leg. Sideswipe gently pluck the youngling off his leg and place him on the table.

"Wanna energon.." the youngling said out. Sideswipe simply grins and push a small cube to Sunstreaker's line of vision. The youngling happily reach out to it and start drinking like there's no tomorrow.

"Slow down there Sunny, you don't want to choke do ya?" chuckled Sideswipe as he drink his own energon. Sunstreaker merely made a small sound and continues to down his ration hungrily.

"You think Wheeljack is able to change Sunstreaker back to his normal self?" Mirage asks from where he is seating in front of the two brothers. He watch the youngling finish his energon eagerly and start to toddle his way around the table. "You know there's a high possibility it _might _go wrong,"

"Come on Mirage, can't ya be a little more optimistic? Where there's Wheeljack, there's Ratchet and I bet the doc bot's watching over our resident engineer like a robo hawk these past few days considering how Sunny's becoming more and more of a target for the 'Cons," Sideswipe said back. Mirage could see he tensed slightly when he mentioned the 'Cons.

"Well, I hope you're right on this, we don't want Sunstreaker to get his age wrong least we want to have a repeat of what happened before," the Ligier said out slowly, not wanting to scare the other mech. Next thing he knew, he felt a soft nip on his electro disrupter which turns out to be Sunstreaker's doing.

"WHAT THE FRAG!" he cried out while Sideswipe merely laughed. Apparently the youngling decided to think the disrupter is some sort of goodie and is biting at it until small dents came up.

"Don't worry Mirage, he always does that. I wouldn't dare to count how many times I have to pound out bite marks after every night. Kid bites a lot in his recharge, even climbed on me one time," laughs the frontliner. Mirage simply grab the youngling by his scruffbar and held him at arms length.

"No flavour.." the youngling squeaks out with a pout. Mirage only quirk a metal brow comically with a confused,

"Hah..?"

At this point, Sideswipe had finished with his cube and grabs his brother from where Mirage is clutching him and place the youngling on his shoulders.

"I better send they tyke back to our room, don't want him to wander off where Cliffjumper can see him and decided to have payback,"

With that, he swiftly got out from his seat and with a grin, sauntered out of the rec room whilst humming a happy tune. Mirage simply watch them leave before glaring disgustedly at his now sloppy electro disrupter. He'd have to wash it with antibac soap from the humans later on.

888

"Really Sunny, couldn't you at least use the bond to call me after you had woken?" the red mech said out whilst swaying his shoulders left and right to entertain the youngling.

"Can't, Sunny don't feel Sidey.." the youngling chirped out. Sideswipe hummed at that with confusion. How can he couldn't sense him? The feeling of dread now start to consume him, Sideswipe decided to have a talk with Ratchet about this matter.

"How's about we go and see Ratchet? You need to do a check up anyway and I don't want his wrench to collide with my helm. I've got too many dents to pound out lately thanks to you,"

Sunstreaker growl slightly at his brother but because of his squeaky voice and cute little face, the growl isn't all that threatning or dangerous, just outright cute.

"Aww..don't scruch your little face that way, you don't want it to be stuck like that forever," chuckled the red mech, completely taking advantage at his brother's current age. Sunstreaker on the other hand, isn't happy at being poked due to his current nature. So instead of using his usual abuse and strength -which he currently doesn't possess- he instead pouts and turned away.

"Moody today aren't you? Well, here we are. I just want to check with Ratchet about a few things to make sure everything's alright with the both of us," Sideswipe said out as he entered the medbay without even bothering to knock.

"Don't you have anything better to do than bug me today, Sideswipe?" a certain medic's voice came up as soon as he step in.

"Nice to see you too Ratch'. I'm just here to do a little check up. Sunny said he can't feel me through the bond so I was wondering if you could shed some light into this.." the red mech said out. Not a few steps he took after saying that, Ratchet hauled him straight onto a medical berth, optics clearly wide in shock.

"Say what now? He can't feel you? But can _you _feel him?" the medic asked whilst frantically scanning the both of them. The twins simply watch them with curiosity.

"Of course I can Ratch', it's just that it's not as sharp as before, like I'm going through a thick fog or something," answered the red mech as he kick his legs to and fro to entertain himself. Once again he heard Ratchet cursing up a storm and trying to calm himself at the same time.

"What's up with you doc?" Sideswipe asked with an annoyed tone.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner about this?" snarled the medic as he race through the medbay to get more tools. Sunstreaker simply hum a random tune to entertain himself and not even caring about whatever is going on in the room.

"How was I suppose to know? I thought it was quite normal," replied the red Lamborghini with a shrug of his shoulder. Ratchet was a little displeased when he heard him and sent a wrench hurtling towards the frontliner's direction and smiled when it sent him falling over the berth.

"It's not normal when your bond is not clear, what, you think Sunstreaker knows how to control it? He's got half of his age's processor and half of his current age's processor," the medic points out when Sideswipe got himself back up on to the berth.

"So..you're saying he's got two different ages locked in his head?" Sideswipe asks out. Ratchet look thoughtful for a moment and nods his head. He then retrieves his spark scanner and pushes the red Lambo onto his back.

"Open your chestplates, I need to see your lasercore and spark," the medic instructed. At first Sideswipe can only blink confusedly at him whilst his brother blowing obnoxious raspberries beside his head, but a quirk brow from Ratchet quickly made him do as he was told.

His chestplates part open to reveal his brightly lit, bluish-green core and Ratchet immediately place the scanner over it to get the wave reading. He'd done this multiple times especially whenever the twins had slagged themselves pretty badly and Ratchet had to confirm whether their core is still emitting waves or not.

The reason he had to do this is similar to human brain, if the core does not transmit any waves, the bot is as good as dead, like a human when the brain stops emitting its wave.

"I don't see anything wrong, but I do see a spike in your reading that's higher than normal..." the CMO said out after a while. Sideswipe tried to lift his head to see the monitor but Ratchet simply pushes it back down without even turning.

"I'll go through your records afterwards, let's put Sunstreaker down so I can read his readings too,"

"Is that really necessary Ratch'?" Sideswipe asks as he close his chestplates back together. Ratchet changed the frequency of the scanner and leer at the red twin.

"You said he couldn't feel you, so it's only fair that I check his core as well," Ratchet pointed out. Sideswipe can only shrug at his answer and got off the berth to get his brother, only to find him missing. The red twin's optics grew in size and he inhaled sharply before slowly turning to Ratchet.

"Ahh..Ratch', we have a problem, Sunny's not here," he ground out slowly, making sure he doesn't squeak the words out.

"What do you mean Sides?" Ratchet ask out without looking from the monitor. He's still running through medical files in his processor regarding Sideswipe's spike in his spark wave. "He was with you, wasn't he?"

"Was..now he's no longer here," replied the red lambo when Ratchet finally look at his way. The medic scanned around his medbay and growls, Sunstreaker really isn't there.

"He was just here!" hollered the medic causing Sideswipe to panic as well. The red twin scrambled around to search for his missing brother and managed to crash onto a few equipments that will no doubt increase Ratchet's foul mood.

"I don't know! While you were checking me, he was blowing raspberries!" Sideswipe cried out, voice clearly an octave higher as his spark pulses faster, worried for his brother's safety.

The two mechs hurriedly ran outside to search for the missing youngling. Sinsce Ratchet's medbay is close to Wheeljack's lab -so that Ratchet can tell if he had slagged himself for the umpteenth time- Sunstreaker may be in serious danger of being accidently blown off.

"We need to spread out, I'll go to Wheeljack's lab, you head off to the armoury since it's quite close to the medbay. He might try to sneak into a room he doesn't know," Ratchet instructed. Sideswipe can only nod frantically and head off to the opposite direction towards the armoury.

888

For Wheeljack, he was just adding the finishing touches on the aging machine before next thing he knew, he was backed up against the wall with Ratchet pinning him. He would've pretended to give him a few sultry choice words but clearly the look on Ratchet's face shows that it might be a bad idea.

"Uhh..is there anything I can help you with, Ratchet?" asks the engineer whilst patting his friend's arm gently to coerce him to put him down.

"Have you seen Sunstreaker coming in?" Ratchet asks back. Wheeljack cocks his head to the side and scratched his fins before shaking his head. Ratchet put him down and cursed slightly at the answer.

"What's this all about Ratchet?" Wheeljack gently ask, he knows better to use strong words when the medic is stressed, it's not really good for his processor and spark. For all he know, medics need to stay calm most of the time especially dealing with emergencies, so when they're stressed, their sparks and processor would be put into shock and they'd just collapse. If not treated, their spark might burn off.

"It's Sunstreaker.. He told Sideswipe he couldn't feel him through the bond, so I decided to check their sparks, but that little glitchmouse ran off!" stressed the medic, his hands clenching into fists as warnings pop up behind his vision.

"Whoa there Ratch', calm down, you know this isn't good for you. Tell you what, why don't we go to Red Alert, I'm sure one of his many security cameras picked Sunstreaker up somewhere," Wheeljack said out.

Ratchet sighs at his soft tone, which actually helps him to calm down a little bit. The CMO nods his head and followed his friend towards the security room.

888

"Red Alert? Open up, it's me, Wheeljack and I've got Ratchet. We need your help to check on something," the engineer called out from outside the room. Red Alert's door opened up a little bit to check on the two before completely opening it and allowing them in.

"What's this all about Wheeljack, Ratchet?" the security director asks as his two friends step in and the door closes.

"We're trying to search for Sunstreaker but we couldn't find him, so we thought maybe one of your cameras managed to capture him in sight," the engineer said. Red Alert seem to be spacing out for a moment and then started to press buttons like nobody's business.

"I think I may have seen him prowling around the labs hallway, let me check for a momant," the two friends waited for Red Alert to finish double checking the tapes until his cry of victory rang through the small room. "Found your little sneak, he's in Perceptor's lab as we speak,"

"Thanks a lot Red, you saved a lot of time," Ratchet sighs out thankfully. The SD wave off his worry with a wave and a smile.

"No problem, it's my job so that nothing sneaks past my line of vision. You might want to get him now before he bothers Perceptor too much," the Lamborghini said out. Wheeljack and Ratchet thanked him again and went off to retrieve the youngling.

888

"I should've just lock you in the medbay.." Sideswipe mumbled out. Sunstreaker merely grin from the berth and made a few obnoxious popping sounds from his mouth that aggravates Ratchet to the core. With a final twitch, the CMO whirls around and slams the wrench he's been holding down to his table.

"IDIOT! CAN YOU JUST STOP THAT FRAGGIN' POPS? You're giving me a processor ache!" bellowed the enraged medic. Both Sunstreaker and Sideswipe jumped slightly at his aggravated tone. The mech must've been worried when the youngling went missing.

"Hold on there doc, you don't have to get riled up like this for no reason," Sideswipe tried to placate him, but when he realises what he just said, he quickly tune down his audios.

And true enough...Ratchet exploded.

"No reason..? **No _REASON?_**" roared the CMO. Both twins grab on to each other and start to tremble with fear when they saw the fire in Ratchet's optics.

"You two are gonna sizzle out of existance because of the strain your spark is going through that only Wheeljack and I know how to fix! Top of that, you decided to test my patience and sanity by doing all sorts of weird and crazy acts while you're in this state and DARE to tell me it's NO REASON?"

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe continue to stare at the seething medic for a few more while before letting go of each other. For some reason, Sunstreaker's dimming subconscious that belongs to his normal age range decide to take over for a short time.

"Well Ratch'..what are you standing around for? You want us to wait here and rust or something? Get that scanner of yours and start doing some examinations on me for Primus' sake! I don't have all day,"

Sideswipe let out a screech and ran behind Ratchet when he suddenly heard Sunstreaker's deep voice instead of the high pitched squeak. Even Ratchet seems to be transfixed for a moment before getting a grip on himself.

"Alright then..let's get started,"

* * *

Ugh..dammit.. Two weeks of holiday and another week of terrible grades..it's as if I'm falling apart.. I just can't feel my soul anymore..

I'm terribly sorry that you guys have to wait this long, it's just that..I failed three papers, two more than I can handle and one of them is add maths..which I only got 7 marks total.. I FEEL LIKE A FAILURE! And ever since then, I just can't write or eat or sleep anymore, I can only live..literally. Shed 2 kilos in three days 'cause can't eat anything decent...

And I was hoping to finish this very soon and stop writing for a while..until I can gather myself enough to write again.

And again, I'm sorry..the next chapter may be the last. I have to finish this fast..I can't take the pressure anymore, I just want to crawl off and shut down. Later..


	11. Good to have you back

And here's the final chapter for this story, my note will be at the end of the chapter where I'll be explaining EVERYTHING, so don't worry kay?

* * *

"Wheeljack, I'm telling you, this CANNOT go on! We need our fearless frontliners and this delay isn't helping things one bit!" roared a certain medic on one fine morning. The residents of the Ark knew quite well not to mess with him when things aren't going his way, and on this particular morning, Ratchet's about to drop some bombs.

The two bots are in the medbay with poor First Aid stuck with them and no way out, since Ratchet needs him for back-up although so far, the Protectobot isn't basically on his side or helping him one bit.

"Take it easy Ratch', don't blow a fuse in that cranium of yours, we all need it," Wheeljack happily replied without even caring that it might cause him his death. He didn't even regard the deathly aura surrounding his CMO friend or the dark glare that was meant for him. Unfortunately for Wheeljack, he's completely forgotten the wrench in Ratchet's grip and the result was a loud crash and a huge dent on his head.

"I don't have to bust a fuse in my cranium, it's yours you should be worrying," the CMO replied in a deathly calm voice as he watches Wheeljack picks himself up from the floor. The spectators outside, who were watching since the beginning of the fiasco, quickly scramble away when they saw the same glare are now on them.

"Besides, I don't think Sideswipe appreciates the thought of his brother being a youngling for long, we can't risk the Bond Break attack permanently killing the twins," Ratchet reasoned out. He heard Wheeljack heave a sigh and turned around to regard him with optics that shows the grey clouds behind them. No doubt the Chief Engineer had been working day and night without sufficient rest to finish the aging machine.

"I know Ratch', I know. You think you're the only one worrying over them? I've been going through all the calculations and every possible way to make sure there are no energy leaks in the machine that could change anyone of use into that of a different age. I still have to make sure, run a little bit more test before I declare it safe. In the meantime, we have to occupy Sunstreaker, make sure he doesn't get into anymore trouble," Wheeljack ground out tiredly. Ratchet could see the sag in his shoulders and the pale blue on his headlights, a clear indication his friend is beyond exhausted.

"What you need is a few hours of rest. Let Perceptor and Skyfire take over for the moment, they'll do everything you need," the ambulance gently place a hand on Wheeljack's shoulder. Said engineer tried to argue with his friend but the look Ratchet gave him wiped out the last trace of wits in him, and he agreed to get some rest.

"I'll leave the blueprints and the list on what they need to do on the table there. Make sure they don't mess this up," Wheeljack said out tiredly and left everything on the table. Ratchet can simply grin at him.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure they won't do such a thing. There's only one bot here that can make this lab explodes, and that's you. I'll supervise them, make sure they do this right and you get your much earned rest. Get some energon while you're at it, Primus knows when was the last time you refueled," the CMO grounds out strictly but kindly. Wheeljack gave him a weak salute and went off to his quarters.

With the door finally closing, Ratchet went over to the blueprints and list of Wheeljack's 'must do' things on the aging machine. He checked and double checked the entire thing to make sure nothing was amiss, and with a satisfied smile, went off to retrieve Perceptor and Skyfire.

888

Ratchet went over to Perceptor's lab to find the scientist before searching for Skyfire, but his time was ultimately saved when he found the both of them crouching over...something...on the table. He was about to open his mouth to ask what it is, but decided against it.

"Perceptor, Skyfire, I need to talk to the both of you," the medic said after making himself present. Perceptor and Skyfire quickly sealed the whatever thing away in a special container and went over to the CMO. They both smiled brightly to the medic in such a friendly manner that Ratchet felt blinded by it.

"Wheeljack's finished with the aging machine but he needs to run a few test on it. Unfortunately he's been neglecting himself to the point where I had to send him to his room, now there's no one to run the tests on that piece of contraption. I was wondering if you'd have the time to do it for him since I have a medical meeting with my staff,"

Perceptor and Skyfire listen intently on what Ratchet said and pondered slightly. With a beaming grin, Perceptor nods his head sharply in agreement.

"No problem Ratchet, always happy to help. The sample we took can wait, Sunstreaker's priority and health comes first especially now that the Autobots are a frontliner short," the microscope chirped happily. Even Skyfire's blue optics are shining with agreement.

"Well in that case, here's the instruction according to Wheeljack, don't worry, I've checked them all, you'll both be fine and I guarantee you there shall be no explosion with these calculations. If can, I'd like you to finish this task ASAP, the twins' health are counting on it,"

Skyfire and Perceptor wasted no time in retrieving the list from Ratchet's hand and nods in understandment. The door closes with a hiss and Ratchet made his way to return to his medbay. His processor going a mile a minute as he thinks up of some way to help Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with their problem. He knew it'll only be a matter of time before their weakening bond collapses on its own.

'We should just put that contraption by the Decepticons' doorstep and let _them _deal with this madness,' he thought bitterly. The CMO has got a lot of things on his shoulders, making sure the Autobots are in top working condition and treating them with the right procedure when injured. It would not do good if the troops were to march into battle with limbs missing.

'Prime and Prowl might not know it, but the bots who're keeping everyone alive is the medical team...' he sighs out and rested a palm over his chevron, feeling tired all of a sudden. Without even noticing his surrounding, he failed to realise that Sideswipe and Sunstreaker saw him stumbling down the hallway like a drunk and was quickly at his side.

"Hey there doc, what's got you this drowsy?" the red mech asked with concern as he helps Ratchet balance himself. Sunstreaker, who's sitting on his shoulders, simply made a curious humming sound and stare at the CMO with optics that seems too bright.

"I'm sick with all these insane problems. It was fun seeing you guys handling the situation clumsily but now, the joke is too old to even laugh at and I just want things to go back to normal," Ratchet snaps back once he regains his composure. Sideswipe tilted his head slightly and regarded the medic with a frown, as if he's not approving of having fun. For Sideswipe, the Ratchet he knows enjoys pleasure by watching the others make a fool of themselves and not get bored of it, not this...

"You seriously need to lay off dude..." Sideswipe snorts out indignantly. Ratchet sputtered and levelled a glare at the frontliner who casually leans against the corridor's wall whilst facing him with that foxy grin of his.

"In this place, there's no such thing as _normal_. Don't you listen to what the humans say? We're a group of moronic and insane bots who brings each day something different. From the moment we departed Cybertron and on our way out, normal practically got left behind leaving this mess in its place. I don't mind these craziness, makes me feel glad to be alive and have fun though it may be war. I suggest you should just go with the flow," the cheeky red mech grins out.

Ratchet couldn't utter a word for a moment, until he realizes that Sideswipe is lecturing him. The medic stalked over towards the still grinning red mech and clobbered him to the ground (Sunstreaker had jumped off of Sideswipe's shoulders the moment Ratchet's fist connected with the black helm).

"Give me a lecture again and I won't be so kindly next time..." the medic said in an eerily calm voice and left the red twin by the corridor. Though he wouldn't admit it, Sideswipe's words seems to be working on him. The humans always mentioned something about enjoying life while you still have it.

'Those humans deserve better credit, for a bunch of flesh, they're pretty darn smart,' Ratchet thought with a gentle smile on his lips.

Back at the corridor, Sunstreaker had found a stick and is poking his knocked out brother with it, asking whether he's still alive or not.

888

Jazz idly strode the hallways with his headphones blared to full volume. There's not much to do currently so the TIC decided to just aimlessly wander around without getting lost (the Ark's corridors can sometimes be a twisted labyrinth that you can't get out of). There's only one way that can capture his attention now, an energon goodie, and Prowl. Jazz grins at the memories of harrassing his friend whenever the SIC wanted to do his datawork. The guy needs to take a break...

His happy thoughts are broken when there's soft gnawing on his helm. Jazz turns off his music and picked whatever it is on his shoulder and came face to face with Sunstreaker.

"Are ya the one chewing meh?" he asked good-naturedly. The yellow mechling simply scowled, obviously not enjoying the way he's being handled, that and his chewing toy is being kept away from him. Jazz's horns tastes better than Sideswipe's.

"A'e ya blind? Ya seeing any othew bots hew?" the youngling replied back in a snappish tone. Jazz chuckled lightly at the cute tone and place the young mech back on his shoulders to which Sunstreaker happily continues his nibbling on the TIC's helmhorns. Jazz made sure the youngling is content and went off on his merry way.

Until he realizes something wrong with the picture...

"RATCH' IS GONNA KILL ME!" he screeched all of a sudden. The CMO had made it _clear _to him and the rest of the crew to make sure Sunstreaker is within the proximity of his brother or the medic himself. This is due to their weakening bond and Ratchet wanted extra precautions. If neither of them are present with Sunstreaker, whoever found him has to bring him straight to Sideswipe or Ratchet or any medic.

_"If any of you imbeciles decides to either bend or break this rule, I'll make sure your control centre is NEVER the same again..." _Ratchet had warned. The way he uses that tone still creeps down Jazz's spinal struts. Quickly regaining his composure, Jazz turned around and head for the medbay, when he realizes he doesn't know which way to go.

"We lost, awen't we?" Sunstreaker's squeaky voice asked casually, as if mocking Jazz's poor sense of direction. The saboteur somehow took that as a challenge.

"I'll have ya know that I can sneak aboard a Decepticon ship and cripple it from th'inside wit'out get'n lost! So this ain't a problem ta meh," Jazz boasted out. Though on the inside, he's wailing like a five-year-old. Really! A Head of Spec Ops to get lost in his own ship is just pathetic!

"Okay..Sunny want to see Sides," the youngling said out. Jazz flinched when he heard that, convinced that Sunstreaker really is challenging his sense of direction. Squaring his shoulders, Jazz made his way to which he _thinks _is the way to the medbay.

"I'll show ya I've got th'best sense o direction," the saboteur grins out. He heard Sunstreaker hummed in response, a hum that voguely sounds like 'we'll see about that'.

888

Prowl is just minding his own business, doing some datawork when he heard a ping from Jazz. The tactician's first guess is that his friend is trying to annoy him into taking a break, but when the message pops up on his HUD, he nearly choked and broke a nerve.

_:Help me! I'm lost.. T-T:_

"How did you manage to get yourself lost _again, _Jazz? I thought I told you not to wander off aimlessly!" the SIC practically roared through the comlink. On the other side, Jazz cringed and Sunstreaker simply giggled at the saboteur's misfortune. They apparently had been walking in circles, they know this because Jazz had written his name with paint on the wall and they kept passing it over and over again.

_:Sorry..!: _Jazz whines out. _:I thought I was walkin' on a straight line!:_

Prowl groans and transmitted the coordinates of Jazz's location to the rec room. The saboteur squeeled happily and cuts off the connection. With a huff, the tactician slumped back on his chair until his wings protested, so he had to sit up straight again.

"Prime... I still wonder what crawled up your processor when you selected Jazz as third-in-command. I swear, I'm never going to be MIA from the Autobots, that'll be asking for the destruction of this team," the tactician growls out as he slumped forward and rested his head in his hands.

The image of Jazz running the Autobot cause is running around in his head, making Prowl dread the day Jazz took command even for a little while. Oh sure he can rely on his black and white counterpart when things go bad, but when things are normal and quiet, the base might be pure pandemonium, probably thanks to Jazz's wild parties and such.

888

After finding his way to the rec room, Jazz quickly went on towards the medbay. Sunstreaker, who's perched on his shoulders simply hum a little song that somehow sounds creepy to Jazz's audios. The rise and fall of the pitch, the long hold notes reminds him of Leanna's songs. A song made for death (the girl is slightly bit psychotic).

Entering the medbay, he was greeted by the sight of Ratchet pounding the living daylights out of Sideswipe while Perceptor and Skyfire simply watch on the other side with amused expressions. Jazz could feel the weight on his shoulders now descending down his back and jumped off of him, landing with a soft thud on the floor.

"You're here! Finally!" the CMO huffed out once he registered Jazz. He then turn to Sideswipe and roughly pull him up to stand. "Give me the status on your bond, now!"

The poor red mech stuttered for a while and gave a shaky answer to which Ratchet isn't too fond of waiting. "Umm..ahh.. Kinda hazy actually,"

Ratchet then pushes the mech back down and grabs Sunstreaker from the floor where he's toddling towards his brother. The youngling screeched and shrieked at being handled roughly and Jazz has a fond guess that the CMO's about to reach his breaking point. The TIC made his way to stand next to Skyfire who seems to be enjoying the show.

"How come Ratch' looks like he's about to kill someone?" he asked the chuckling jet.

"He's been up all night helping Wheeljack to tweak the aging machine. And you know what happens if Ratchet doesn't get enough rest, not even First Aid can calm him down, and this is _First Aid _we're talking about! Ratchet's brightest star pupil,"

Jazz cringed at the image. Whenever the CMO is at his limit, his colleagues are the ones who help him to relax, First Aid mainly. But to hear that not even the little Protectobot can calm Ratchet this time makes him want to hide in a hole until Ratchet blows up a mountain.

The CMO had place Sunstreaker into the machine and is now caliberating the right age for the yellow mechling to turn into. A little twist here, a little voice commanding there and he quickly stood back, giving room for the machine to do its job.

"Alright...showtime," he whispers out. The occupants of the medbay waited with anticipation, Sideswipe with fear and impatience. The machine glowed, rattled and smoked violently for a few moment before calming down. All four mechs bit on their dentas as they wait for the glass shield that separates them and Sunstreaker to open up.

"Ugh...what hit me..?" Sunstreaker's usual, deep and intimidating voice cut through the silence like hot knife slicing through butter. Sideswipe was transfixed to see his twin brother shakily walk out the aging machine whilst rubbing his head. He just doesn't know what to do!

"SUNNY!"

"Gyaah! Get off of me! What the frag happened?" the yellow twin hollered out as his red sibling practically threw himself at him. The two fell down in a heap of limbs on the floor, one cursing, the other laughing.

Ratchet and the other bots breathed out the air they didn't even realize they'd been holding in. They chuckled at the scene before them until Ratchet thinks that's enough of a commotion for one day.

"Alright, that's enough both of you. I'll check you over and after that I want you to stay in your room, get some recharge and energon. I don't want to strain Sunstreaker these next few days so you'll be on light duty mister!" Ratchet snaps out before the yellow mech could say anything.

"And Jazz, I need you to inform Prime and Prowl about this. I would love to tell them earlier but this idiot went missing and this idiot was knocked out cold, so I had no time. And thanks for bringing Sunstreaker in earlier, or else it would be too late,"

"No prob doc, see ya later guys," Jazz waved them all goodbye and ran out the door. Ratchet then proceeds to thank Perceptor and Skyfire for their good job on testing the machine before dismissing them as well.

"Well Ratch', Sunny and I have a lot of catching up to do, but we'll be back in time for your medical check-up later. C'mon Sunny," Sideswipe tugged his brother's arm and ran off with a laugh. Ratchet called them back but decided against it, so he just leans by the door with a smile.

'It's good to have you back, Sunstreaker...'

* * *

...Where to begin..? First, I'd like to thank you for reading this story that's taken so much of your time. And also for putting up with me all these while. I can't fathom how to say my thanks.

There are a couple of reasons why this final chapter took so much of time. The first is because my Maxis Broadband broke, that's right, BROKE. And my mum hadn't had the time to replace it with a new one until recently.

Second and most important of all, I had a terrible mental breakdown. After writing the previous story, I couldn't cope with the stress of school and family so much that my brain shuts down completely, leaving me in a state where I'm an animal. Yes I still regain my consciousness but it's as if I'm no longer human, as if there's this demon controlling my anger, my hatred to schoolwork to a whole new level for a few weeks.

I screamed, shouted and clawed at those who tried to interfere when I know they're trying to help. The only person I didn't lash out to are my dearest friends, Jasmin and Delaili to which I've attached to the former like a twin. She understands me all too much, and Laili (Delaili), she scolded me for being too aggresive but kind enough not to shun me like the others.

Jasmin helped me calm down after my mental wall crumbled and just listens to me when I lashed out. Because of her help and gentle affection, I managed to rebuild my mental stability and had become stronger than before. I now work under her as a prefect in school, helping her to round up the roudy students whom she couldn't handle (despite being the Head Prefect's Assistant, she's too soft and sweet and I scare the students with my intense glare).

In turn, she helps me with my schoolwork. I'm coping, and adjusting slowly to this new environment. But I'll make sure not to have another breakdown as bad as this ever again. Thanks for reading, I'll see you in my next story, _When Dimensions Collapse._

_-LiYaNa1995-_


End file.
